Redécouvrir ses sentiments
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Les années passent et quelque chose tracasse encore Naruto. Les paroles de Sakura seront un élément déclencheur. Heureusement Sasuke est là. Yaoi NaruSasu ... Dernier chapitre...Fic complète.
1. Chap 1: La destitution des sentiments

**Titre: **Redécouvrir ses sentiments

**Genre: **Drama/General (y'aura un peu de tout)

**Pairing: **YaoiSasuNaru

**Rating: **T (peut-être pas pour les premiers chapitres mais après lemon)

**Spoils:** Récents chapitres sortis au Japon

Ceci est ma première fic, soyez-indulgents. A force de lire toutes ces histoires j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, d'en écrire.

**Sanzo**:(mange stylo...machouille machouille...)

**Naru: **(observe, scrute, regarde, fixe,????) dis Sasu ça fait une heure qu'elle mange son stylo tu crois qu'elle a faim

**Sasu**:(joue sur la play concentré) je sais pas et je m'en fous

**Naru: **Sanzo tu as faim ?(Sanzo machouille... machouille) et tu m'écoutes?

**Sasu**: laisse elle est deconnectée, **iiiiiii** j'ai perdu Naru c'est de ta faute (Naru toujours concentré sur Sanzo)

**Sanzo: **(Machouille... machouille)

**Sasu**:(placé a côté de Naru)

.Naru Sasu observent, scrutent, regardent, fixent,???

**Naru: **elle cherche peut être une autre fic à écrire.

**Sasu**: ben alors on va en prendre plein la tête.

**Naru: **dis Sanzo si tu a faim va manger

**Sanzo**:(machouille...machouille)

**Naru**: je suis inquiet il faudrait peut être appeler Itachi

**Sasu**:et puis quoi encore, chaque fois qu'ils sont ensembles ces deux-la j'ai des frissons de terreur (Sasu regarde Sanzo inquiet)

**Sanzo**:(soupir de desespoir...tripote ordi, mets de la musique)

**Sasu: **tu mets quoi?

**Sanzo**:(regarde Sasu...)

**Naru**: c'est l'ost Yami no matsuei

**Sasu: **elle nous fait quoi la?

**Sanzo**:(soupir)

**Naru**:et si on appelait Arkel (Sanzo ressoupir regarde Naru lève les yeux au ciel)

**Sanzo**: pourquoi t'es pas Shikamaru (Naru surpris)

**Naru: **mais je croyais que tu m'aimais? (larmes au yeux se jette dans les bras de Sasuke)

**Sasu**:c'est pas gentil (regarde Sanzo mode sharingan) et pourquoi tu veux Shika?

**Sanzo**:parce que lui il fume et que moi je suis en manque, que ça fait une heure que je mange mon stylo.

**Sasu**: et c'est toi même qui a dis que tu arrêtais de fumer alors assume et ne t'en prend plus à Naru-chan.

**Naru**:pourquoi tu veux arrêter de fumer? (Sanzo regarde Sasu)

**Sanzo:**un pour ma santé et deux fumer rend traitre à Konoha

**Sasu: **il fallait que tu la sortes celle-là?

**Sanzo:**viiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Sasu: **excuse toi! tu vas faire fuir tout le monde et après c'est nous qui allons souffrir

**Sanzo**:maiiiiiis je suis en manque

**Sasu**:ou tu arrêtes où on démenage chez Arkel...(suprême menace qui marche de temps en temps °jutsu spécial Sasuke°)

**Sanzo**:excusez moi (se tourne vers Choji...) passe moi ton paquet de chips

**Choji: **a plus de chips...(Kisame passe par là)

**Kisa: **vous avez pas vu Itaaaaaaaaa (Kisa se fait étrangler par Sanzo)

**Sasu**: c'était pas gentil Choji je sais pas si le poisson va s'en remettre

**Choji**: ça fait rien on fera des sushis... regarde Kisame avec un étrange regard

**Naru**: Sasu fais-moi penser de ne jamais fumer c'est dangereux pour les poissons...

**Sasu**: Yoma, Yue, Kyo ce soir vous avez du poisson! (petite précision de l'auteur: ce sont mes chats)

**Yoma,Yue,Kyo**: Miaouuuuuu (frottent sur les jambes de Sasu)

Chapitre 1: **La destitution des sentiments**

Chez Sasuke la fête battait son plein, tous les amis de Naruto étaient là pour les 20 ans de celui-ci. Naruto était heureux, tous ses amis étaient au courant pour Kyubi et l'avait accepté, il avait révélé son secret aprés avoir ramener Sasuke à Konoha, il se devait d'être honnête envers eux s'il voulait l'être envers lui même et depuis qu'il partageait son corps avec le renard ils avaient appris à se connaitre finalement. Kyubi n'était pas si terrible.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke

**Naru**:" Merci pour la fête c'est sympa de ta part" pour éviter de montrer sa gêne. Sasuke tourne la tête et lui lance :

**Sasu**: "Ce n'est pas mon idée! Tu crois pas que je me serais fatigué pour toi!" Naru savait que c'était faux, vu que Shikamaru avait craché le morceau, mais pour la forme et sachant que Sasuke rentrerait dans le jeu comme à leurs habitudes,

**Naru: **"Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, Monsieur Sasuke est trop bien pour nous! Si tu étais si bien chez le serpent, falllait y rester!"

**Sasu**:" Je te signale que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher! Moi je ne t'ai rien demandé BAKA!!!"

**Naru**:"Et si je t'y ramenais chez le reptile de service peut être qu'il me filerait une prime"

**Sasu**:"Et moi avec la fourrure de renard je crois que je pourrais en tirer un bon prix" Ces petites piques étaient devenus un jeu entre Naruto et Sasuke et au moment ou ils allaient commencés à partir sur un fou rire

"Naruto arrête de faire chier Sasuke avec ça, il est revenu ça nous suffit, lui n'a pas un démon qui peut se déchaîner et nous tuer à n'importe quel moment, alors fous-lui la paix!" Tous les regards se tournèrent sur la personne qui avait prononcé ces horreurs.

"Non mais Sakura ça va pas tu es folle où quoi?! tu parles de Naruto?"

**Sakura**:"Et alors il est bien un démon oui?!" Naruto était figé. Entendre ces mots lui brisèrent le coeur.

**Naru**:"Tu as raison Sakura, il ne porte pas de démon en lui, il n'est pas celui qui à tuer des centaines de ninjas il y a 20 ans, il n'est pas celui qui a tué les propres parents de son tuteur, il n'est pas celui qui a tué ses propres parents, il n'est pas celui à qui on n'a pas demandé son avis en le sacrifiant le jour de sa naissance parce que pour stopper un démon il fallait une victime de plus, il n'est pas celui qui a grandi avec la haine de vos parents, il n'est pas celui qui a peur qu'un démon s'échappe à la moindre faiblesse, il n'est pas celui qui tous les soirs s'endort en rêvant de cette foutue nuit, il n'entend pas ces hurlements, il ne voit pas ce sang, il n'est pas celui que tu hais actuellement. Si tu avais si peur de moi il fallait me le dire j'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait depuis des années..." Et Naruto s'enfuit en laissant tout le monde sans voix.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Sakura elle ne bougeait pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Hinata s'avança vers elle, leva la main et lui mit une gifle.

**Hinata**:"Tu es écoeurante, il est Naruto, il est notre ami"

**Sasuke**:"Sakura fout le camp et ne te montre plus devant moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !"

**Sakura**:"Mais tu sais que j'ai raison et puis si je lui ai dit ça, c'est pour toi!" Tous le monde étaient mortifiés, Kakashi regardait son élève avec dégout, elle avait été la première à qui Naruto s'était confié et elle l'avait détruite en quelques mots.

**Sai**:"Il faut retrouver Naruto, faudrait pas qu'il fasse une connerie!"

**Shika**:"Je te suis, tu viens Sasuke?"

**Ino**:"Partez sur le mont des Hokagé il est peut-être là-bas! Nous, on fait le tour de Konoha!" Iruka était blanc il n'en revenait pas. Kakashi lui posa la main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**Iruka**:"Je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrait autant, lui qui a toujours le sourire. Je suis un mauvais père, je n'ai rien remarqué"

**Sasu**:"Alors nous ne sommes pas meilleurs que vous, nous ses amis n'avons rien vu.Finalement c'est peut-être nous les idiots" et il partit suivi de Sai et de Shikamaru.

Naruto se trouvait devant la stèle des héros, il pleurait, les mots de Sakura résonnaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait les faire taire. Il avait refoulé cette souffrance depuis des années et celle-ci sortit en une seule vague, la douleur, la peine, la haine, l'abandon, tous cela lui arrivait en une seule fois et il s'écroula pris de nausés de tremblements et de sanglots à cet instant précis rien ne pouvait le consoler. C'est en position de foetus que Shino le retrouva, il envoya ses insectes aux autres pour leurs signaler qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Quand il s'approcha de lui, il fut horrifié, il ne pouvait pas croire que la personne qui se trouvait là était Naruto. Au moment ou il allait se pencher sur lui il fut rejoint par les autres. Sasuke, inquieté par le visage de Shino, s'approcha et vit Naruto.

**Sasu**:"NARUTO!!"

A ce moment-là, Tsunade arriva suivie de Jiraya et Kakashi. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et vit son petit protégé, son visage était pâle, ses yeux sans vie, plus aucune expression n'était visible sur lui. Tout ce qui prouvait que Naruto était vivant étaient les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Quand Tsunade posa la main sur Naruto un chakra rouge fit son apparition et il commença a prendre forme et en quelques secondes un renard à neuf queues se présenta au côté de Naruto. Tout le monde se tenait sur ses gardes mais le renard se coucha au côté de Naruto. Dans le chakra qui échappait de Kyubi les ninjas présents pouvaient ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions mais les plus présentes étaient la tristesse et la douleur. Naruto se redressa, passa ses bras autour du cou de Kyubi et là le renard se mit a verser des larmes.

**Naru**:"Tue moi, s'il te plait tue moi...Je ne veux plus de cette vie, je te l'offre." Et il s'écroula sur les pattes du démon et Kyubi se pencha sur lui.

**Kyubi**:"Je ne te tuerais pas, ou du moins pas pour l'instant." Kyubi se redressa, prit délicatement Naruto dans ses crocs et s'approcha de Sasuke, déposa son précieux réceptacle dans les bras du jeune Uchiwa.

**Kyubi**:" Non je ne le tuerais pas tout de suite, je vais sceller sa mémoire. Il va oublier toute sa vie mais je vais laisser en lui le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressent actuellement et qui lui fait mal. Si vous tenez à Naruto ce sera à vous de lui prouver. Je vais vous donner un indice il y a parmi vous une personne à qui Naruto tient plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il m'a confié que si cette personne l'acceptait sans retenue, alors pour elle et pour elle seulement il se battrait pour vivre. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Naruto a appris à me controler et oui je fait partie de son corps. Tsunadé-sama est la deuxième personne au courant. Mais en faisant cela, pour vous protéger Naruto s'est condamné: ses rêves lui font vivre les massacres que j'ai commis. Si vous tenez vraiment à lui alors vous le sauverez, mais je ne vous rendrais pas la tâche facile. Je ne veux plus le voir dans cet état, vous devrez lui apprendre à vivre en toute confiance et sans avoir peur de lui. Si dans un an son sentiment de solitude et son envie de mourir sont toujours là alors je répondrais à sa prière et je le tuerais. Jusque là je te le laisse jeune Uchiwa"

Et Kyubi disparut dans le corps de Naruto. Au moment où le chakra retournait dans le corps de Naruto, Sasuke ressentit toutes les émotions de son ami et il pleura de désepoir.

A l'intérieur du corps Kyubi était allongé et dans ses queues on pouvait voir un Naruto endormi, le renard regardant le jeune garçon avec tendresse.

**Kyubi**:"Regarde ce que tu a fait de moi, moi qui était un démon craint par tous je suis devenu ton protecteur"

A ce moment là une voix claire, paisible et aimante retentit.

_# N'était ce pas ton rôle de protéger...Je te remercies de ne pas avoir répondu à la demande de Naruto, mais dis moi que prépares- tu?# _

**Kyubi**:"Je m'assure que ces humains méritent ton fils, et en particulier celui là. C'est pour lui que Naruto s'est sacrifié! Alors lui, plus que les autres, doit l'aider! Je ne veux plus que Naru-kun souffre. Mon âme est apaisée mais maintenant c'est lui qui souffre et si la haine prend le dessus il deviendra lui-même un démon.

_# Naruto a purifié ton âme mais il s'est maudit. Lui et moi sommes pareils, nous avons sacrifié nos vies pour ce village j'espère que ton plan marchera...Mais dis-moi ça ne te dérange pas si j'interviens un peu?#_

**Kyubi**:"Fais ce que tu veux!"

_# Bien, dans ce cas...# _

L'homme se pencha sur Naruto posa ses lévres sur son front

_Je vais offrir a une personne le don de soulager ta douleur, dans ses bras tu te sentira apaisé, et quand tu admettras tes sentiments envers lui et qu'il fera de même alors tu seras libéré #_

A ce moment là Sasuke ressentit une brûlure au niveau de son bras et tous entendirent:

_# Kyubi t'as confié mon plus grand trésor et ma plus grande fierté, à mon tour de te faire un cadeau. La marque qui va apparaitre sur ton bras va te lier à Naruto#_

**Sasu**:"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? C'est quoi ces conneries? Il lui arrive quoi à Naruto?...REPOND !"

#_ Laisse-moi terminer! Kyubi va sceller la mémoire de Naruto ,ce qui prendra trois jours. Il gardera en mémoire tout se qu'il a appris en tant que ninja. Quand il va se réveiller il va se sentir perdu mais il ne pourra pas s'exprimer car moi j'ai scellé la voix de Naruto en échange du cadeau que je t'ai fait. Et oui tu seras le seul à entendre Naruto alors prend soin de lui, il est mon unique fils #_

Un corps prit forme devant la stèle des héros. Il tournait le dos aux ninjas présents. Alors il se retourna, à la surprise de tout le monde, il s'avança vers Sasuke qui portait toujours Naruto. Il se pencha et frôla de sa main les cheveux blonds puis la passa sur le front du jeune garçon endormi et une marque apparut barrant son front

_# Ceci est la marque qui te lie à lui, prend soin de mon fils.#_

Il retourna devant la stèle et disparut.

"Hokage-sama ce n'était pas le quatrième?"

**Tsunade**:"Si c'était bien lui. J'interdis à toutes les personnes présentes de parler de cette nuit et de ce que nous venons de découvrir."

**Neji**:"Mais pourquoi? Si tout le monde savait ça, plus personne ne regarderait Naruto avec mépris"

**Sasuke**:"Si Naruto aurait voulu se faire aimer de cette façon il aurait révélé l'identité de son vrai père depuis longtemps, mais comme il me disait: "je ne veux ni de sentiments hypocrites ni de pitié de la part des autres "

**Shino**:"Tu étais au courant de ça?!"

**Sasu**:"Oui. Il y a deux ans de ça, il m'en a parlé"

**Neji**:" Donc quand il a maîtrisé Kyubi il a découvert qui il était. Et toi tu savais pour Kyubi et son père?"

**Sasu**:"C'est ça, Naruto est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus actuellement et je ne le laisserai pas disparaître, c'est à mon tour de le sauver."

**Tsunade**:"Tu n'es pas le seul qui veut sauver Naruto, je pense que les personnes ici présentes se sentent concernés. On le sauvera, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pour l'instant on va à l'hopital"

**Sasu**:"Je peux rester avec lui?"

**Tsunade**:"Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais je te rappelle qu'on nous a dit qu'il allait dormir pendant trois jours"

Le groupe partit en direction de l'hôpital, Naruto toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, le regard de ce dernier trahissait la peur de perdre ce que l'on chérit.

**Kyubi**:"Voila un regard des plus loquace jeune Uchiwa, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. Prouve lui qu'il est aimé."

Jiraya s'était approché de Tsunade..

**Jiraya**:"Dis-moi, tu n'as pas eu l'air surprise de voir sortir Kyubi ni de voir le quatrième. Tu étais au courant?"

**Tsunade**:"Oui Naruto venait se confier à moi, je sais qu'il le faisait avec Sasuke aussi. Moi je connaîs la personne qui est importante pour Naruto et crois-moi je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux!"

Fin du chapitre 1

**Sasu**:" Bon vas-y, explique toi."

**Sanzo**:" Expliquer quoi? Y'a rien à dire."

**Sasu**:" Sur le papier tu partais pour une fic délire et là tu traumatises Naruto."

**Kyubi**:" Te plains pas, moi je suis devenu un animal de compagnie!!!"

**Sanzo**:" J'y peux rien, ça devait être drôle et puis c'est parti tout seul."

**Naru**:" Je veux pas mourir moi!!! (Pleure dans les bras de Sanzo.)

**Sasu**:" Tu vois, maintenant qui va le consoler?"

**Sanzo**: (Sourire...)" Moi pourquoi?"

**Sasu: **(Prend Naru dans ses bras.) "Non mais tu crois que je vais te le laisser, t'as pété un fusible?."

**Sanzo**:" Je pressens une mort lente et douloureuse pour un éventail."

**Sasu**: (Sourire aux lèvres...) " Tu va tuer Itachi?"

**Sanzo**:" Ca va pas non?!!! " (Itachi passe par là.)

**Itachi**:" Z'avez pas vu Kisame, je le retrouve plus et si je l'arrose pas ça va sentir le poisson séché."

**Choji**:" Qui veut des sushi?"

**Naru**:" Choji t'as pas fait ça quand même?!"

**Itachi**:" Où a- tu trouvé le poisson?...KISAME!!!!!!!!" ( Part dans la cuisine...Hurlement...Silence...)

**Sasu**:" Observons une minute de silence pour un poisson victime du tabagisme passif."

**Sanzo**: (Se tourne vers Sasu qui mange les sushi avec Choji.) " Ton frère va avoir du mal à s'en remettre."

**Sasu**:" Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a étranglé."

**Sanzo**:" Tu vois Sasu l'odeur de poisson c'est pas trop mon truc et regarde mes chats sont contents ils ont du poisson."

**Sasu**:" Et tu peux consoler Itachi, ce qui te fait plaisir."

**Naru**:" Dit Sanzo c'est Arkel qui va corriger ta fic?"

**Sanzo**:" Oui pourquoi?!"

**Sasu**:" Hé bien, elle va avoir du boulot, heureusement que ta soeur est déjà passé une première fois, parce que toi et le français vous êtes pas copains." (Sanzo regarde Sasu, prend une grande inspiration...)

**Sanzo**:" ITACHIIIIIII c'est Sasu qui a étranglé Kisame..."

**Naru**:" ARKEL !!!!!!! PETITE SOEUR DE SANZO!!!!!!!! SAUVEZ MOI...HELP...SOS..."

(petit mot d'Arkel, correctrice orthographique officielle de Sanzo: TT Y'aura beaucoup de chapitres? Et pi pourquoi Sakura lé méchanteuh? Et pourquoi y'a pas Gaara? Et pourquoi y'a pas Temari? Et euh sinon si y'a des scènes lemon je serais obligé de corriger aussi? Pauvre de moi, plaignez-moi pauvres lecteurs!!!... Retourne dans son monde arkelien)

**Sanzo:** "ça fait pas beaucoup de questions-là?"

**Sasu:**"A elle tu lui dis rien?"

**Arkel: **T'as pas peur que tes délires durent plus longtemps que la fic... Viens donc prier avec moi! Que Kami-sama nous préserve du Mary-Sue, des fotes dortografes, de la page blanche et accorde-nous les REVIEWS! (bonnes ou mauvaises... c'est comme ça qu'on avance, jeune padawan!) Chers lecteurs, soyez indulgents envers mon associée petite courbette

**Sanzo: **Elle se prend pour qui?!


	2. Chapitre 2: Une personne, un sentiment

**Disclaimer: **Désoléeeeeeeeee on l'avait oublié! Arkel s'est fait des cheveux blancs quand elle a cogité qu'elle avait oublié de me le dire de l'ajouter. Comme vous le savez, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage)

Merci pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. ça me pousse à faire souffrir encore plus les personnages. Le chapitre est vite arrivé mais va falloir attendre un peu le troisième.

**Naru**:" Dis Sanzo tu crois pas que ça suffit maintenant?"

**Sanzo**:" Quoi tu veux que j'arrête d'écrire?"

**Naru**:" Mais non, pas ça, je parle pour Sasu, je sais plus où le cacher."

**Sanzo**:" Pourquoi tu le caches, il a fait une bêtise?"

**Sasu**: (sort de sa cachette...) "Non mais t'as pas de mémoire ou quoi?! Par ta faute Itachi veut ma peau!!!"

**Sanzo**:" Pourquoi?"

**Sasu**:" Elle m'épuise, bon en gros tu a transformé Kisa en sushi et tu m'as fait porté le chapeau, là ça te revient!!!!"

**Sanzo**:" Non vois pas..."

**Naru**:" Euh Sasu, Itachi arrive."( Sasu plonge sous le bureau de l'ordi..)

**Itachi**:" Naru-kun tu n'as pas vue mon petit frère, je voudrais lui faire un cadeau..."

**Sanzo**:" Non il est pas la, et puis ne me l'abîme pas j'en ai encore besoin."

**Itachi**:" Mais moi j'ai plus mon Kisa, je veux mon poisson." (Sanzo lève les yeux au ciel...Soupir...Part vers la cuisine, ouvre le congélateur, va vers Itachi...)

**Sanzo**:" Tiens, des poissons pannés."

**Choji**:" Poisson, ou ça du poisson?!

**Sanzo**:" Choji c'est le bord de mer qui te donne envie de poisson ces temps-ci."

**Sasu**: ( Sort de sa cachette..) " Au moins ça le change des chips..."

**Itachi**: ( Toujours son poisson à la main...) "Sasu toi et moi dehors!!!!"

**Sanzo**:" Ah non pas possible, moi avoir besoin de Sasu." (Sasu regarde Itachi puis Sazo, réfléchit...)

**Sasu**:" Je voudrais pas te contrarier Sanzo mais je crois que je vais accepter la proposition (se retient de vomir...) de mon frère adoré...( Finalement vomit...)

**Sanzo**:" C'est les sushi qui sont pas passés?!"

**Sasu**: ( Rouge de colère.)" Tu vois que tu te rappelles."

**Sanzo**: ( sourire pervert...) "Mon petit Sasu quand une chose me gêne je me sers de la méthode mémoire de poisson rouge."

**Naru**:" C'est un jutsu, tu veux bien me l'apprendre à moi..." (Grands yeux innocents...)

**Sanzo**:" Pas la peine Naru chez toi c'est naturel." (Fait un grand sourire à Naru.)

Chapitre 2: **Une personne, un sentiment**

Cela faisait trois jours que Naruto dormait, il y avait toujours une personne près de lui, durant ces trois jours il ne fut pas seul un instant

**Sasu**:"Shika je viens te remplacer, tu peux y aller, je te le fais savoir s'il se réveille"

**Shika**:"Ok, au fait Sakura a essayé de passer mais Ino l'a renvoyé avec perte et fracas si tu vois ce que je veux dire"

**Sasu**:"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de lui, elle ne fait plus partie de notre équipe maintenant."

**Shika**:"Bon, je te laisse, au fait Gaara va passer, il veut le voir."

**Sasu**:"Ok, Naruto je vais me chercher un truc à grignoter et je reviens" Sasuke s'était penché sur le jeune endormi et avait soufflé tendrement ses paroles.

Au moment où Sasuke revenait vers la chambre de Naruto, il vit le personnel médical entrer et sortir les infirmières qui paraissaient affolées.

**Infirmière**:"Vite! Faites appeler l'Hokage! Et vous, sortez de cette chambre! Que lui avez-vous fait pour le mettre dans cet état?

Sasuke rentra en courant dans la chambre, il vit Sakura qui se tenait près du lit de Naruto.

**Sasu**:"BARRE TOI JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU L'APPROCHES" La colère déformait les traits de Sasuke, il porta son attention sur Naruto. Dans le lit, Naruto se débattait. La terreur marquait son visage, des larmes coulaient, il essayait de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait.

**Tsunade**:"Que se passe t'il ici?! Sakura que fais-tu là?! Cette chambre t'est interdite. C'est ma dernière mise en garde tu ne t'approches plus de Naruto. Si je te vois encore près de lui ou si tu lui adresses la parole je te fais mettre aux arrêts et tu sera jugée par tes pères"

Gaara était rentré dans la chambre, il regardait son ami qui souffrait et se sentit impuissant à lui venir en aide. Les infirmières essayaient de calmer Naruto pour lui administrer un calmant mais rien n'y faisait. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke se lança auprès du renard et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça et lui murmura des mots apaisants. C'est à ce moment que Gaara vit quelque chose autour de Sasuke, une aura de couleur or qui l'entourait et quand il prit Naruto dans ses bras la couleur s'intensifia et enveloppa les deux jeunes ninjas.

**Gaara**:"Je vois, c'est un joli cadeau qu'ils t'ont fait"

Gaara avait soufflait ses mots, seule l'Hokage les avait entendus.

Naruto se détendit, ses sanglots se stoppèrent, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur Sasuke.

**Sasu**:"Et bien tu as pris tout ton temps pour te réveiller. Heureux de te revoir Naruto."

**Tsunade**:"Tu veux bien me laisser la place je vais l'ausculter. Tu pourras le voir après."

Sasuke se décolla de Naruto ce qui eut pour effet de paniquer le jeune renard. Sasuke le remarqua, il sourit à Tsunade pour montrer à Naruto qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Naruto passa son regard dans la salle et quand il posa ses yeux sur Sakura il fut pris de violents tremblements. Gaara attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la traîna vers la sortie. Quand ils furent dans le couloir c'était le regard d'un Kazekage furieux qui se posa sur elle...

**Gaara**:"Je te préviens, si je sais que tu as fait quoi que ce soit à Naruto je te tuerais de mes mains et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, crois moi je prendrais un réel plaisir à te faire souffrir."

Temari venait de rejoindre son frère, elle entendit les menaces que proférait Gaara. Depuis des années c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait ce regard empli de haine.

**Temari**:"Gaara ça ne va pas? Que se passe t'il avec Naruto? Il va mal?

**Sasu**:"Non ne t'inquiète pas il vient de se reveiller. Tu veux bien aller prévenir Shikamaru et qu'il prévienne qui il sait."

Sasuke s'approcha de Gaara et Sakura..

**Sakura**:"Sasu-kun si je fais ça c'est pour toi! Je ne veux pas que ce démon te tue! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sai, qui passait pour les nouvelles, venait de lui coller un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac.

**Sai**:"Plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus tu me files la nausée! Dire que tu dit être notre amie, si c'est ce genre d'amitié que tu donnes tu peux te la garder."

Dans la chambre Naruto commençait a se détendre, il se sentait bien avec cette femme, il observait et se demandait qui elle pouvait bien être. Ses traits lui disaient quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, alors qu'elle finissait de l'ausculter, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit...

**Tsunade**:"Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles?" Et il fit non de la tête."Tu peut me dire comment je m'appelle?" Il réfléchit et fit encore non de la tête."Tu peux parler?"

Naruto essaya mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qui commença à l'affoler. Tsunade vit la panique dans les yeux de son protégé alors elle fit la chose la plus naturelle, elle passa ses bras autour du corps de Naruto et le berça. Les mots dont elle se servait apaisaient le jeune renard. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Une voix dans sa tête lui expliqua:

_# Le sentiment que tu ressens actuellement et le sentiment qu'un enfant obtient dans les bras de sa mère un sentiment de douceur et de sécurité # _

Tsunade sentit Naruto se détendre. Elle se recula et l'observa. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Tsunade avec douceur, son regard avait quelque chose de triste. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut du changement, Naruto était de retour parmi eux mais il lui manquait sa joie de vivre. Il ne reflétait que peine et mélancolie, la souffrance était ancrée dans ses yeux. Oui c'était ça, ces yeux avaient perdu leur éclat. Devant elle ces deux lacs glacés l'observaient. Alors elle se mit à pleurait, elle comprit ce que Kyubi leur avait dit. Et ceci l'effrayait. Si dans un an il ne retrouvait pas leur Naruto ce serait terminé... Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme en face de lui se metter à pleurer.Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal et il allait se faire crier dessus comme l'avait fait la fille aux cheveux roses Elle allait le traiter de monstre et de meurtrier, Naruto commençait à avoir peur, il se blottit un peu plus dans le lit...

**Gaara**:"Sasuke qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!"

**Sasu**:"Mon bras me brûle...Naruto!" Et il entra dans la chambre de son ami...

**Naru**_:"Je n'ai rien fait c'est pas ma faute, je ne voulais pas faire pleurer maman..."_

Sasuke resta étonné il pouvait entendre les pensées de Naruto, mais ce qui le sidéra etait de l'avoir entendu appeler Tsunade..."maman".

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et l'observa, il paraissait affolé et craignait la réaction de Tsunade. C'est en souriant tendrement au petit renard que Sasuke prit place à ses cotés.

**Sasu**:"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, ta mère pleure parce qu'elle s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Elle est heureuse de voir que tu vas bien c'est tout."

Tsunade tourna la tête du côté de l'Uchiwa se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait grillé son cerveau et au moment où elle allait répondre...

**Sasu**:" Naruto excuse-moi il faut que je parle à ta mère, Tsunade pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait?"

Tsunade suivit Sasuke dans le couloir...

**Tsunade**:" Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris, pourquoi lui as -tu dit que j'étais sa mère?"

**Sasu**:" Quand je suis entré dans la chambre j'ai entendu les pensées de Naruto et il a dit:" je ne voulais pas faire pleurer maman". J'ai l'impression que je peux entendre ce qu'il pense. Je crois que c'est le cadeau que m'a fait son père."

**Tsunade**:" Bon voilà qui va pouvoir nous aider, maintenant je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai pu constater."

Plus Tsunade avançait dans ses explications, plus Sasuke devenait blanc. La panique commençait à le gagner. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de lui tomber sur le dos.

**Sasu**:"Si j'ai bien compris Naruto se retrouve seulement avec le sentiment de peur, d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Il ne sait plus ce qu'est l'affection. Et tous les sentiments, qui le constituaient et qui faisait sa personnalité, avaient disparus"

Dans la chambre Naruto attendait tranquillement le retour de sa mère et du garçon. Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il vit apparaître un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le visage qui se jetta sur lui.

**Iruka**:"Naruto si tu savais comme je me suis inquièté. Tu dormais et tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai eu si peur."

Iruka était en larmes sur Naruto.

_# Ce sentiment que tu ressens et celui d'un petit frère pour son grand frère. Le jeune homme qui te sert et qui a peur était très inquiet pour toi, ceci et le rôle du grand frère # _

Tsunade venait d' entrer dans la chambre, suivi de Sasuke. La scène devant leurs yeux était assez comique: Iruka en pleurs et Naruto perplexe de voir ce jeune homme plus grand que lui se laisser aller de cette manière.

**Naru**_:" Je me demande si grand frère se laisse toujours aller comme ça?"_

Sasuke entendit la remarque de Naruto...

**Sasu**:" Oui Naruto ton frère est toujours aussi émotif quand il s'agit de toi. Une vrais mère poule."

**Tsunade**:" Donc Iruka est le frère de Naruto si j'ai bien compris."

Iruka se redressa, cherchant à comprendre se qu'il se passait. Tsunade lui fit signe de la suivre et elle sortit de la chambre en laissant Sasuke et Naruto.

**Sasu**:" Tsunade m'a dit que tu avais tout oublié"

Naruto fit oui de la tête puis baissa les yeux comme si il avait commis une faute.

**Sasu**:" Donc tu as oublié que ton plat préféré était les ramens."

Naruto leva les yeux sur se garçon

**Naru**_:" Il ne me crie pas dessus?"_

**Sasu**:"Pourquoi je te crierais dessus?"

Naruto regardait Sasuke de plus en plus intrigué. Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarquait pas que les yeux de Naruto le scruttait depuis un petit moment.

**Naru**_:"Mais c'est qu'il est mignon ce garçon"_

Sasuke sursauta. Le fait d'entendre ce genre de pensées de la part de Naruto le fit rougir au plus haut point.

**Sasu**_:" Non mais il va pas bien de sortir des trucs comme ça, il veut me tuer."_

**Naru**_:" Il est trop beau quand il rougit, et puis il est bien foutu en plus"... _

**Sasu**_:" Il veut vraiment ma mort!!!! S'il te plaît, Naru, arrête ce genre de pensées."_

**Kyubi**:" Je pense que si Naruto continue comme ça, il va faire exploser la libido de ce dernier. Tu ne penses pas Yondaime?

_# Ca a l'air de t'amuser.#_

**Kyubi**:" Au fait pourquoi attribues tu une personne à un sentiment, tu crois qu'il va comprendre?"

_# Je l'espère, mais si je fais ça c'est parce que Naruto n'a plus de repère et que de cette manière il pourra comparer les sentiments qu'il découvrira au fur et à mesure du temps #_

**Kyubi**:" Et celui-là de sentiment tu vas lui expliquer?"

_# Non celui-là il faut qu'il le découvre lui-même, et puis il le connaît mais n'a jamais osé l'exprimer. Ces deux-là sont aussi aveugles que des taupes # _

Sasuke était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pouvoir entendre les pensées de son ami était comme violer son intimité. Mais entendre ces pensées-là étaient des plus embarassantes, surtout qu'en ce moment, les pensées de Naruto le déshabillaient. Sasuke fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Jiraya et de Kakashi venant d'être mis au courant par Tsunade. Jiraya s'approcha de son élève...

**Jiraya**:" Tu peux pas savoir le souci que tu nous as causé mais je suis heureux de voir que ça va bien, mais ne nous refais plus ce genre de chose et dès que tu iras mieux on reprendra l'entrainement cela te fera du bien."

En fait, Jiraya cachait la peur qu'il avait ressenti au moment ou Naruto avait demandé à Kyubi de le tuer et il était un peu vexé que Naruto ne se soit jamais confié à lui. Naruto se sentait perdu, cette personne le disputait mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur au contraire d'une certaine manière il se sentait rassuré que cette personne lui parle comme cela.

_# C'est normal que tu ressentes cela, c'est comme ça qu'un père s'inquiète pour son fils, les pères ne sont pas trés démonstratif alors ils prouvent leurs amour de façon détourné # _

**Naru**_:" Je suis content que papa s'inquiète pour moi et qu'il soit venu me voir, oui je veux bien m'entraîner avec lui dès que je sortirai"_

**Sasu**:" Naruto je suis sûr que ton père sera heureux que tu reprennes l'entraînement avec lui."

Sasuke s'était tourné du coté de Jiraya pour lui faire comprendre que le rôle que lui attribué Naruto était celui de son père.

D'une certaine manière Jiraya en fut touché, il représentait pour Naruto la personne qui devait le guider et cela lui fit plaisir.

**Kakashi**:" Hé bien Naruto, tu sais que tes amis sont dans le couloir et qu'ils attendent l'autorisation de Tsunade pour te voir. Et puis j'espère que tu va te rétablir très vite nous avons besoin de toi dans l'équipe. Tu manques a tes amis et collègues."

Il y avait de la douceur et de la tendresse dans les mots que Kakashi avait prononcés mais aussi de la fierté, car Kakashi était fière de son ancien élève.

_# Tu sens ce sentiment qui émane de lui c'est du respect et de l'admiration d'un sensei à son élève, il est fière de voir l'homme que tu es devenu # _

**Kyubi**:" Il est aussi ton beau frère vu que c'est le petit ami d'Iruka."

**Naru**_:"Donc si je comprends il a été mon sensei et il est maintenant le compagnon de mon frère"_

Sasuke sursauta, il regarda Kakashi et ne savait pas comment réagir. Au moment où il allait parler, Iruka entra dans la chambre.

**Naru**_:"Hé bien grand frère tu as un mignon petit copain, je me demande si c'est de famille d'apprécier les hommes."_

**Sasu**:" Naruto qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que Kakashi sensei et Iruka sont ensembles."

Les deux concernés rougirent de façon flagrante, ce qui eut pour résultat de prouver les dires de Naruto.

**Iruka**:" Naruto je suis venu pour voir si tu n'étais pas trop fatigué et si tu voulais voir tes amis?"

**Naru**:" _Je suis pas fatigué, mais comment vont réagir mes amis quand ils vont voir que je les ai oublié? Ils vont me détester, de toute façon tous le monde me déteste."_

**Sasu**:" Non ce n'est pas vrai! Personne ne te déteste et surtout pas tes amis. Nous savons ce que tu as fait pour nous et crois-moi, personne ne te déteste et surtout pas nous...Pour ce qui est de ta mémoire nous allons t'aider à te souvenir. Ne te fais pas de souci, mais il faudra y aller doucement, tu auras beaucoup de choses à découvrir."

**Naru**_:" Et la premiére chose que je voudrais découvrir c'est ton corps..."_

Sasuke rougit violemment, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

**Sasu**_:" Non mais ça va pas, en perdant la mémoire il est devenu plus pervers que ces deux-là."_

Gaara entra dans la chambre de son ami, son regard toujours égal à lui même et s'approcha de Naruto.

**Gaara**:" J'espère que tu vas te rétablir le plus tôt possible, il me tarde de te revoir chambouler nos vies... Naruto n'oublie jamais que tu es la lumière de beaucoup de personnes, tu nous as sorti des ténèbres, moi le premier, et aujourd'hui je me sens impuissant à te venir en aide. Pardonne-moi mon ami."

Naruto regardait se garçon qui devait avoir à peu-près le même âge que lui. Naruto lui sourit

_# Ce sentiment que tu ressens envers lui est un sentiment d'amitié. Tu le ressentiras avec plusieurs autres personnes.#_

Une question dérangait Naruto: quel nom pouvait-il mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon répondant au nom de Sasuke?

_# Ce sentiment tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Je ne peux pas t'aider car celui-là doit être des plus sincères et il faut qu'il soit réciproque. Tu dois savoir que c'est un sentiment qui apporte aussi son lot de souffrance, mais quand il est pur il appporte son lot de bonnheur, à toi de lui donner un nom.# _

Naruto porta son regard sur Gaara et sourit...

**Naru**_:" Donc cette personne est un ami et je peux lui faire confiance."_

**Sasu**:" Oui Naruto ! Gaara est ton ami et tu peux lui confier ta vie. Je sais qu'il ne te trahira pas."

Gaara se tourna vers Sasuke. Il savait que depuis que l'Uchiwa était revenu à Konoha il se montrait plus que possessif envers Naruto, mais là il lui prouvait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Gaara en fut touché. Et puis Naruto l'avait reconnu en tant qu'ami.

Et c'est avec la visite de tous les amis de Naruto que la journée se termina. Quand Naruto commença à s'endormir, Tsunade leur demanda de rentrer et que de toute façon Naruto sortirait le lendemain.

**Sanzo**:" Finiiiiiiiiii."

**Sasu**:" Tu crois pas qu'on va t'applaudir." (Arkel: ouais y'a Gaara et Temari)

**Naru**:" J'y crois pas et tu dis que tu m'aimes?!..." (regarde Sanzo et l'ordi..)

**Sanzo**:" Oui pourquoi tu en doutes?"

**Naru**:" Non mais t'a vu les parents que tu m'a collé?! Une dingue qui passe son temps à jouer et boire, plus un pervers qui matte les filles toute la journée!"

**Sanzo**:" Naru tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis." (regarde derrière Naru...Bruit de doigts qui craquent...Fenêtre supplémentaire dans mon appart...)

**Tsunade**:" Je suis passée voir Choji. Il était malade."

**Sanzo**:( montre la chambre...) Il a abusé du poisson..."

**Itachi**:" KISAMEEEEEEE "

**Sasu**:" Ca fait plaisir de voir mon frère aussi heureux.."

**Naru**:" Tu sais je crois pas que Itachi soit heureux en ce moment.."

**Sanzo**: (sourire pervers...)" Ah, heureux sont les imbéciles.." (regarde Naru..)

**Sasu**:" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça?!" (Sanzo tend le cahier à Sasu...Lecture...Rouge...Transpire...Ferme cahier...)

**Naru**:" Ca va Sasuke t'as pas l'air bien là?"

**Sasu**:" ..."

**Sanzo**:" Tu en penses quoi?"

**Sasu**:" Je vais prendre une douche..."

**Naru**:" Je viens avec toi..."

**Sasu**:" Non Naruto aujourd hui je prends une douche froide..." (regarde le cahier...Part à la salle de bain...)

**Kyubi**:" Dis Sanzo ' a quoi dans ce cahier pour le mettre dans cet état , Mister freze?"

**Sanzo**:" Ben juste la scène lemon que je placerai bientôt dans l'histoire..."

**Naru**:" Pourquoi tu veux mettre un citron dans ta fic?" (Sanzo observe Naru, regarde Kyubi...soupire...)

**Sanzo**:" Rassure moi Kyubi, il le fait pas exprès?"

petit mot d'Arkel: ouais y'a Gaara! Y'a Temari!!

Sanzo: Oui donc t'as aimé?

Arkel: Ouais y'a Gaara continue en boucle... Par contre j'ai dû mal à voir Sasuke associé au mot tendresse...

Sasu: En effet moi aussi...

Arkel: En tout cas... Y'a Tsunade, Jiraya, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi...

Sanzo: Oui bon bref que des persos que tu aimes quoi?

Naru et Sasu: Mais elles ne nous aimes pas nous?

Arkel (regard innocent): Neh?

Sanzo: Elle est contente qu'on ait scellé la voix de Naruto je crois... C'est pas très gentil!

Arkel: Voui! Voui! Je vois là tous les petits couples (hétéros) qui vont se former...

Sanzo: Euh comment dire?! Je vais t'épeler le mot... Y.A.O.I

Arkel (le temps de percuter): Noooooooooon!!!... Pourkoa?! TT Et pi Sakura elle s'en prend vraiment plein la gueule... Et Hinata elle fait quoi?

Sanzo: YAOI!!!!!!

Arkel: Bon d'accord j'ai compris. pense au chapitre "citron" qu'elle va devoir corriger se met à suer à grosses gouttes Je crois que je vais avoir comme par hasard une conjonctivite juste à ce moment-là...


	3. Chapitre 3: Je serai toujours là

**Sanzo**: Je vais bientôt commencer le chapitre le plus difficile...

**Naru**:Sasu ça fait un moment qu'elle parle de citron, tu sais pas se qu'elle veut en faire?

**Sasu**: Cherche plus à comprendre, elle est fracturée...

**Sanzo**: pfffffffffff

**Sasu**: Naru tu viens ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi. ( 20 minutes plus tard... )

( Kakashi et Itachi l'oreille collé à la porte... )

**Sanzo et Arkel**: Vous faites quoi? ( Kakashi fait signe de se taire et de s'approcher... )

**Sasu**: Tu es près? j'y vais...

**Naru**: Oui, mais vas y doucement...

**Sasu**: Ouaip, mais c'est pas facile...

**Naru**: Si tu y vas comme un bourrin, tu vas pas y arriver...

**Sasu**: Reste dans cette position, je recommence...

**Naru**: Vas y là continue, tu y es presque... Ah mais t'es dingue tu m'as fait mal...

**Sasu**: Oh ça va tu es pas si fragile...

**Naru**: Tu n'as qu'à te servir d'un mode d'emploi si t'es pas doué...

**Sasu**: Pas besoin...

**Naru**: Toi et ton ego...

**Sasu**: Ça y est, tu vois, je suis le meilleur...

**Naru**: Ben pour une fois tu as pris tout ton temps...

**Itachi**: Sanzo, ils le font d'après toi?

**Sanzo**: ( toute contente ) Ils doivent s'entraîner pour la grande scène...( Voit des papillons de partout... )

**Naru**: Sasuke c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide à monter tes meubles IKEA...( Sanzo se tape la tête contre le mur... )

**Arkel**: ( Regarde Kakashi, Itachi et Sanzo... ) Pourquoi? Vous avez imaginé quoi?

**Sanzo**: Oups, avant de commencer...NARU viens une minute..

**Naru**: Quoi encore...

**Sanzo**: Ben tu vois j'ai reçu des reviews de lecteurs...

**Sasu**: Parce que y en a qui on lu ton truc...( Sanzo encastre Sasu dans le mur )

**Sanzo**: Donc je disais j'ai reçu des reviews, et dans une Pandanoux me demandait si elle pouvait te faire un câlin, alors j'ai eu une idée...

**Naru**: Laquelle?

**Sanzo**: Je t'ai préparé tes affaires et tu vas partir pendant une semaine chez elle. Comme ça elle pourra te faire autant de câlin qu'elle voudra...

**Sasu**:NOOOOOoooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!

**Sanzo**: Oh Sasu, ne sois pas égoïste... ( Fait une courbette à tous les lecteurs... ) Merci, merci !

Chapitre 3: Je serai la pour toi... ET toi?

**Sasu**:" Non mais ça va pas, pourquoi chez moi?!"

**Tsunade**:" Tu es le seul qui entend ce qu'il pense et puis il se sent plus tranquille quand tu es près de lui."

**Sasu**:" Mais il a son appart et puis il sait se débrouiller."

**Kakashi**:" Ne le forçais pas Hokage-sama, puis de toute façon ça ne fait rien si Naruto fait ses cauchemars et qu'il se réveille seul sans personne, qu'il se sente perdu..."

**Sasu**:" C'est bon j'ai compris ! Ok, on peut installer Naruto chez moi. Je resterai près de lui. Kakashi-sensei, ce n'est pas très sympa ce que vous venez de faire."

**Iruka**:" Bon je vais prévenir Naruto qu'il va vivre avec Sasuke-kun."

Naruto attendait dans sa chambre, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il irait vivre chez son ami Sasuke pour quelques temps car son travail l'occupait beaucoup. De toute façon elle serait tenu au courant de sa santé. Et puis rester près de Sasuke pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

**Naru**_:"Je pense que père et mère veulent plutôt rester en amoureux maintenant et comme Iruka vit avec_

_Kakashi je ne veux pas non plus les déranger, puis je sais pas, ça me fait plaisir d'être avec Sasuke."_

Iruka entra dans la chambre, suivi de Kakashi..

**Iruka**:" Bon c'est réglé ! Sasuke est avec Mère, ils t'attendent dans le couloir."

Cela faisait bizarre à Iruka d'appeler l'Hokage « mère » mais pour le bien de Naruto toutes les personnes au courant de l'histoire étaient entrés dans le jeu. Kakashi sourit...

**Kakashi**:" Avoir de tels parents me ferait peur, pauvre petit Iruka."

Naruto observait son frère et son fiancé. Iruka remarqua que le jeune homme souriait mais que ses yeux étaient vides, comme si pour lui sourire n'était devenu qu'un réflexe pour faire plaisir aux autres. Il passa les bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et lui dit :

**Iruka**:" Si tu n'en as pas envie, ne te force pas à sourire petit frère ! Le jour ou tu voudras me sourire franchement, ce jour là fais-le et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en voudrais pas pour si peu."

Cela faisait trois semaines que Naruto était installé chez Sasuke. Il n'avait pas encore repris ses fonctions au sein du village, mais il partait tout les jours s'entraîner soit avec Jiraya, soit avec Kakashi.

**Sasu**:" Naruto... Comme Kakashi est occupé si tu veux on peut aller s'entraîner."

**Naru**:" _Non, pas avec toi. Désolé."_

**Sasu**:" Je ne comprend pas le fait que tu refuse de t'entraîner avec moi !Si c'est Kakashi tu acceptes mais moi non ! Et puis fais ce que tu veux."

Sasuke partit en plantant Naruto au milieu du salon.

**Naru**_:" Pourquoi il est en colère? Je ne peux pas me battre contre lui." _

Naruto avait refusé car un souvenir lui revenait actuellemen. Il se voyait en train de se battre contre Sasuke. Un combat qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, il se voyait à terre, Sasuke lui disait quelque chose et un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon l'envahissait. Comme maintenant...

**Naru**_:" Il est parti ! je l'ai déçu… je ne veux pas être seul... Je ne veux plus être seul..." _

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Ses pas le conduirent aux portes de Konoha. Il sortit, cependant personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il s'enfonça peu à peu dans la forêt.

**Naru**_:" J'ai peur, je suis seul, ne me laisse pas, pourquoi tu veux partir, je t'..."_

**Kyubi**:" Calme toi, ne t'éloigne pas du village..."

_# Il faut le stopper.#_

**Kyubi**:" Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de moi!!!"

Naruto arriva dans un endroit qui lui était familier, une sourde angoisse s'empara de lui, les larmes coulaient, il se coucha sur le sol...

**Naru**:" _Ne pars pas... Ne pars pas ..."_

Sasuke marchait dans les rues de Konoha, il était vraiment vexé que Naruto ait refusé de s'entraîner avec lui, mais quand il se mit à réfléchir plus calmement...

**Sasu**_:" Pourquoi avait-il ce regard ? Il avait l'air affolé... Et merde faut que je lui parle."_

**Lee**: "SASUKE!!!!! Naruto n'est pas avec toi?!"

**Sasu**:" Non, il est chez moi."

**Lee**:"Je viens de passer il n'y a personne." Sasuke devint blanc..

**Sasu**:" Comment ça?! Il doit y être ! Tu as cherché partout?!"

**Lee**:" Oui ! C'est parce que j'ai vu ta maison ouverte que je me suis inquiété."

**Sasu**:" Il faut que je le retrouve... Va prévenir les autres." _Je croyais que je pouvais le ressentir quand il n'allait pas bien, pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?"_

C'est en s'approchant des portes de Konoha que Sasuke commença à ressentir une douleur dans le bras. Il prit la direction de la forêt suivi de Sai et de Neji. Au bout d' un moment Neji et Sasuke se rendirent compte du chemin qu'ils prenaient. Oui ce chemin-là ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien.

**Sasu**:" Je crois savoir où on peut le trouver."

Sasuke accéléra l'allure. Il commençait à sentir au fond de lui la peur et l'angoisse de Naruto...

**Sai**:" Regarde! Il est là!"

Près d'un point d'eau se trouvait Naruto couché à même le sol. Sasuke s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

**Naru**_:" Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seul, reste, si tu pars je meurs..."_

Sasuke entendait les mots de Naruto et puis il vit les images qui passait dans la tête de celui-ci. Il vit le combat. II ressentait la peine de Naruto chaque fois qu'il lui rendait ses coups. La douleur de Naruto au moment où lui-même partait, le déchirement de perdre un être auquel on tient. Il le prit dans ses bras et il fit le rapprochement avec son refus de ce matin. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas...

**Sasu**:" Naruto, pardon, pardon je suis stupide. Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne partirai plus, mais toi reviens..."

Il sentit son ami se détendre.

**Naru**:" _Tu es revenu, je ne voulais pas te décevoir..."_

**Sasu**:" Jamais tu ne me décevras ! C'est moi qui n'ai rien compris... Allez je te ramène à la maison."

Sasuke se tourna vers Sai et Neji.

**Sasu**:" On y va! J'aime pas trop cet endroit et Naruto non plus."

" On y était presque, ils sont arrivaient un peu trop tôt..."

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! On aura d'autres occasions ! Elle nous fera signe si une autre opportunité se présente. On rentre ! Il doit nous attendre..."

" Mais non, il doit sûrement se payer du bon temps avec elle..."

" Très drôle..."

**Kyubi**:" Yondaime tu la sentis comme moi?!"

_# Oui ce chakra est monstrueux, je pense qu'on a eu de la chance qu'ils soient arrivés #_

**Kyubi**:" Naruto est en danger, il faut prévenir le jeune Uchiwa."

_# Je le préviendrais ce soir, il va falloir qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes..#_

**Kyubi**:" Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me montre à ton fils... Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction."

_# On ne va pas avoir le choix. Mais attend un peu avant. Je crois savoir comment faire.#_

Naruto était agrippé à Sasuke, il était calme, mais refusait de lâcher la personne qui le portait. Tsunade avait était mise au courant et c'était rendu chez l'Uchiwa. Elle voulait ausculter Naruto ce qui se révéla être des plus difficiles...

**Tsunade**:" Bien... Puisqu'il n'est pas décidé à te lâcher, tu vas lui donner un bain chaud et le mettre au lit. Il faut qu'il se repose.

**Sasu**:" Le mettre au bain?! Mais s'il ne veut pas me lâcher?..."

**Tsunade**:" Tu as des problèmes d'audition?...S'il ne te lâches pas, tu le prends avec lui..."

Sasuke se demandait si l'Hokage ne voulait pas lui raccourcir la vie de quelques années...

**Tsunade**:" Autre chose! Quand on sera seul je t'explose! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre?

Sasuke savait pourquoi Tsunade lui en voulait. Il venait de réduire à néant tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli envers Naruto. Même lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qui se passait dans la tête de Naruto...

**Neji**:" Je crois que tu es mal barré. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à faire de même."

**Sasu**:" Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, quand moi-même je me foutrais des claques. Bon je vais faire ce que m'a dit l'Hokage."

Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain...

**Sasu**:" Neji, Sai, merci de votre aide..."

**Sai**:" Sasuke, quand on était là-bas tu as senti se chakra ?"

**Sasu**:" Oui. Je crois qu'il va falloir faire attention."

**Neji**:" Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se tenir sur nos gardes."

_# Tu vois, ils sont doués ces petits...#_

**Kyubi**:" Je sais. Mais le problème c'est Naru-kun, si je me montre maintenant il risque de se renfermer encore plus..."

_# Laisse faire. Tu vas voir...#_

**Kyubi**:" Tu es pire que moi."

Dans la salle de bain, Sasuke n'en menait pas large...

**Sasu**:" Naruto s'il te plaît lâche-moi, il faut que tu prennes un bain."

Naruto fit non de la tête..

**Sasu**:" Tu veux pas me lâcher c'est ça?"

Naruto fit oui...

**Sasu**:" Bien alors on va le prendre ensemble."

Naruto leva son visage sur Sasuke. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul. Sasuke entreprit de déshabiller le renard et en même temps de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait déjà fait une connerie, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire tuer par Tsunade parce qu'il aurait laissé ses hormones prendre le dessus. Naruto se laissait faire, Sasuke retira lui aussi ses vêtements et ils se glissèrent dans le bain. Sasuke était contre la baignoire et Naruto s'était collé entre ses jambes, son dos contre son ventre...

**Sasu**_:" Merde c'est pas un bain chaud qu'il me faut. Naru décolle-toi un peu... Kami-Sama!!!!!_

Naruto se sentait bien, il se détendit complètement et se laissa aller encore plus sur Sasuke.

**Naru**_:" C'est si bien de sentir Sasuke contre moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon cou et j'adore ça.._

A ses mots toutes les résolutions de Sasuke s'évaporèrent de son cerveau.

**Sasu**_:" Adieu ma courte vie, autant mourir heureux.."_

Sasuke promena un peut plus son souffle sur la peau de Naruto. Le renard fut parcouru de frisson de plaisir...

**Naru**:" _J'aimerai sentir la caresse de ses mains dans mes cheveux..."_

**Sasu**:" Naru ça te déranges si je te fait un shampooing?" Naruto fit non de la tête..

**Naru**_:" Hummmm c'est agréable et puis ses mains sont si douces."_

Sasuke promenait ses doigts, tout en laissant glisser ses pouces à la base de la nuque, lentement en prenant soin de garder une douce pression. Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment puis Sasuke pris le pommeau de douche et rinça la tête de Naruto, faisant glisser l' eau chaude sur la peau qui n'était pas immergée dans l'eau. Une sensation de plaisir envahit le renard. Sasuke s'amusait des réactions du jeune homme. Il prit un gant, l'enduit de gel douche et commença à le passer sur le dos de Naruto, une odeur d'agrume s'éleva dans l'air. Sasuke fit glisser le gant du dos jusqu'au torse. Naruto se laissait submerger par ses sensations. Il sentit la main de Sasuke descendre doucement vers son bas ventre...

**Naru**:" _Non pas là!!" _Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui pour interdire tout accès.

**Sasu**:" Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas agréable? C'est toi-même qui a dis que tu te sentais bien."

**Naru**_:" Je ne l'ai pas dis, je l'ai pensé... Attends, chaque fois que je pense a un truc tu me réponds. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?!"_

**Sasu**:" C'est simple j'entends tout se que tu dis. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte?"

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il pensait, Sasuke l' entendait. Il ne lui avait rien dit...

**Naru**:" _Alors pendant tous ce temps tu t'amusais avec moi?!"_

Naruto sorti de la baignoire et se plaça devant l'Uchiwa..

**Naru**_:" Comment as-tu osé me faire ça?! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi?!"_

Naruto commençait à se sentir mal. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, se sentant trahi. Sasuke ressentit une forte douleur au niveau de son bras...

_# Agis vite! Ne le laisse pas comme ça!!#_

Sasuke sortit lui aussi du bain et prit Naruto dans ses bras:

**Sasu**:" Non, ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.."

**Naru**_:" Tu… ne m'as rien dit... Je voudrais te croire, mais..."_

**Sasu**:" S'il te plaît Naru, crois moi. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi.."

Naruto planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Deux lacs glacés l'observaient...

**Naru**_:" Comment pourrai-je te croire alors que tu as essayé de me tuer?"_

Sasuke tomba à genoux. De tous les souvenirs que Naruto aurait pu retrouver il fallait que ce soit celui-là.

**Sasu**:" Je suis désolé, j'ai fait le mauvais choix. J'ai laissé la haine me guider. Il n'y a pas un jour où je regrette mon geste... Je sais que rien n'effacera cette journée. Je t'ai trahi..."

Les larmes de Sasuke tombaient sur le sol. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui rongeait les tripes...

_# Naruto, fais-lui confiance. Il est sincère ! Les larmes qu'il verse actuellement sont pour toi et pour toi seul.#_

Naruto se baissa, prit le menton de Sasuke entre ses doigts et l'observa tendrement. Le regard de l'Uchiwa était désespéré. Naruto rapprocha son visage et s'arrêta à quelques millimètre des lèvres de Sasuke.

**Naru**_:" Si tu tiens à moi, ne me cache plus jamais rien." _Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke.

Dans un souffle Sasuke répondit:

**Sasu**:" Je serais toujours la pour toi."

**Kyubi**:"On dirai que ton fils vient de découvrir ce qu'était la tendresse"

_# Et toi Naruto? Quel choix feras-tu?#_

**Chapitre 3 terminé**

**Sanzo**: Fin du chapitre. ( Se tourne vers Sasu... ) Tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop formel comme phrase? Sasu, pourquoi tu es rouge?! Tu as l'air dépité?!

**Sasu**: Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait là?! T'es de plus en plus tordu...

**Itachi**: Tu les as laissé à poil dans la salle de bain... Même pas une serviette! ( Itachi mort de rire...)

**Sanzo**: Et ils ont de la chance que je n'ai pas rajoutée les canards en plastique...

**Kakashi**: ( Un livre à la main ) Pourquoi des canards?! ( Lève un oeil curieux sur Sanzo )

**Sasu**: Tu ne devrais pas poser des questions comme ça. Venant d'elle la réponse sera inévitablement débile...( Regarde Sanzo l'air méprisant )

**Sanzo**: ( Sanzo sourire pervers mode Orochimaru ) Tu es en colère parce que j'ai interrompu la scène dans la baignoire?!

**Itachi**: ( Regard sournois ) Sasu tu es en colère à cause de ça? Mais qu'est ce que tu pensais faire avec Naruto? ( Sasu rouge...)

**Sanzo**: Haaaaa c'est donc ça !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est qui le pervers?!

**Misty**:( Petite soeur de Sanzo. ) Qui est pervers?!

**Sanzo**:( Regard plein d'étoiles en voyant Misty.. ) Sasu est un gros pervers ...

**Sasu**:( Se tourne vers Misty.. ) C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu lui mettais pas plus d'idées tordus en tête on serait tranquille !

**Misty**: Sasu, il est pas encore rentré Naru? ( Sasu part dans un coin une aura de désespoir au dessus de la tête )

**Kakashi**: Dis, tu la fais exprès là... Et Sanzo tu n'as pas répondu, pourquoi des canards?

**Misty**: C'est à cause d'un délire sur la musique Fooling Mode. Quand elle l'a entendu, elle s'est mise à imaginer NARUTO ( insiste sur le nom ) dans un bain avec des canards en plastique.

**Sasu**:( Litanie...) Naru... Naru... Naru... REVIENS!!!!!!!

**Sanzo :** ( Litanie ) Reviews... Reviews...Venez... Venez...

**Arkel** (mordant dans son mouchoir) : J'ai peur pour le prochain chapitre ! Et dire que Sanzo m'a menacé de faire du yaoi avec Shikamaru si je me décommandais. Shika !!! (poing levé avec en fond le mont Fuji) Je préserverai ta pureté !!!

**Shikamaru** (goutte de sueurs) : Euh… merci !

**Arkel **: Ton cœur pur et innocent doit être conservé pour Temari !

**Shikamaru **: Mais t'es malade !

**Sanzo **: Mouahahah !


	4. Chapitre 4: Un traître, un ami, mon amou

(Veuillez me pardonner! Nous repostons ce chapitre 4 entièrement recorrigé par Arkel, que je voulais préserver du lemon. Cependant comme mal de fautes sont restées elle a finalement planché sur ce chapitre.

**Arkel:** Maintenant mon honneur est sauf. Je suis quand même étudiante ès Lettres Modernes! Et pi Sanzo n'a pas Word ! Je n'ai pas échappé au lemon mais bon...

**Sasu: **Tu devrais la tuer pour ce qu'elle a fait)

**Sanzo:** (Devant son ordi... Lève la tête...) Arkel on a tapé ! tu peux ouvrir, stp?

**Arkel**: (Se dirige vers la porte...) SHIKA tu es venu me voir?

**Shika**: Non ! J'accompagne Gaara, on est venu voir Sanzo. (Gaara sort de derrière Shika )

**Gaara**: Où est-elle?

**Arkel**: (Aura de déception...) Devant son ordi...

**Sai**: (Regarde Gaara et Shika) Tiens, vous êtes venus vous aussi?!

**Sanzo**: (Regard innocent) Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

**Gaara**: (Aura très sombre au dessus de la tête) On est là pour voir si la rumeur est fondée!

**Sanzo**: De quoi tu parles?! (auréole sur la tête)

**Gaara**: Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l'innocente!

**Temari**: Gaara calme toi. Elle pourrait faire pire.

**Kakashi**: (A pris la place de Sanzo devant l'ordi) Je le trouves bien moi ce chapitre.

**Sai**: (Rouge tomate) Toi tu es un pervers c'est normal que tu aimes...

**Sasu**: Pourquoi Gaara poursuit Sanzo?!

**Kakashi**: (Lui montre l'écran) Tu comprends?!

**Sasu**: Gaara, fait-la souffrir...

**Temari**: Au fait c'est trop calme, où est Naru?

**Sasu:** (Mode chute du Niagara) NARU!!!!!!!! (Repart dans son coin)

**Sai**: Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Itachi**: Sanzo a prêté Naru-kun... Kakashi tu lis quoi?!

**Kakashi**: Viens voir !

**Itachi**: La correctrice va avoir du mal...

**Arkel**: Pourquoi? Y'a quoi dans ce chapitre?

**Sanzo**: (essoufflée...) Pour le savoir tu n'as qu'à le lire! Excusez-moi je repars...

(Sanzo toujours en train de courir, je pense que j'ai mis du citron dans ce chapitre... glisse sur le sable...)

**Kakashi et Itachi**: Elle va pas survivre...

**Sasu**: Si seulement c'était vrai !

**Sanzo**: Un petit mot pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire, d'abord merci...

**Sasu**: Oui il faut du courage...

**Sanzo**: Dis Sasu, tu veux pas que je prolonge les vacances de Naru ?

**Misty**: Euh Sanzo, Sasu est en train de se pendre au milieu de ton salon... Tu m'écoutes?!

**Sanzo**: Donc je disais, vous avez pu voir que certains chapitres sont courts et d'autres seront plus longs... Bref, la longueur des chapitres va varier selon l' intrigue...

**Kakashi**: Oui nous on l'a vu. Chers lecteurs, notre Sanzo se torture l'esprit pour que l'histoire continue à vous plaire... Ou alors c'est une fainéante...

**Sanzo**: Merci, je ne me torture pas, je vous torture. Merci aussi pour vos reviews...( Regarde Kakashi et pense au JirayaKakashi qu'elle va lui arranger un de ses jours...)

**Misty**: ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!! N'aide pas Sasu à se pendre... Attends au moins que Sanzo ait terminé sa fic!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Un traître, un ami, mon amour...**

**Ninja**:" Kazekage-Sama, voici le dernier rapport. Il y a bien un traître au sein des ninjas de Konoha. Nos hommes essayent actuellement de l'identifier."

**Gaara**:" Bien, vous envoyez ce rapport à l'Hokage. Vous ne passez par aucun intermédiaire. Que personne à par l'Hokage ne lise ce message."

**Ninja**:" A vos ordres Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara était dans son bureau. Les informations qu'il venait de recevoir l'inquiétaient. Il se leva et regarda son village de la fenêtre:

**Temari**:" Tu es bien pensif petit frère."

**Gaara**:" Je suis inquiet. L' Akatsuki refait parler d'elle."

**Temari**:" Ils vont s'en prendre à Naruto?!"

**Gaara**:" C'est même sur. En ce moment il est en position de faiblesse et fait l'objet d'une cible parfaite. De plus, un ninja est en train de trahir Konoha."

**Kankuro**:" Gaara tu as de la visite."

**Gaara**:" Qui est-ce? Je n'attends personne aujourd'hui"

**Kankuro**:" Un ninja de Konoha. Il t'attend dans l'autre pièce. Et il n'est pas venu seul, Shikamaru l'accompagne."

Gaara remarqua le visage de sa soeur. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Il regarda sa soeur, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres:

**Gaara**:" Vas-y, cela fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu." Elle planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de son frère et parti en courant.

**Kankuro**:" Eh bien.. Eh bien.."

**Gaara**:" Tu ne m'as pas dis qui c'était."

**Kankuro**:" Sai.."

**Gaara**:" Fais-le entrer et que personne ne nous dérange."

Kankuro sortit.

**Sai**:" Bonjour Kazekage-Sama."

**Gaara**:" Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là?"

**Sai**:" Non Hokage-Sama ne m'a rien dit. Elle a pensé qu'il serait préférable que je ne sache rien jusqu'à mon arrivée à Suna."

**Gaara**:" Bon alors je vais t'expliquer. Il y a un traître à Konoha qui travaille pour l' Akatsuki. Donc tout ce qui se passe au village leur est rapporté."

**Sai**" Alors ils sont au courant pour Naruto?!"

**Gaara**:" Oui. Si on t'a choisi c'est pour que tu fasses une enquête extérieure. Tu seras avec trois de mes ninjas que j'ai moi-même sélectionné."

**Sai**:" Des ninjas de Konoha...?"

**Gaara**:" Non. Tsunade et moi pensons que cela pourrait être dangereux et que cela mettrait la mission en péril, vu que nous n'avons aucune information sur le traître. De plus, c'est Sasuke qui t'a recommandé."

**Sai**:" Sasuke!"

**Gaara**:" Oui. Il a dit que tu serais la personne la plus fiable pour cette mission."

Gaara s'était rapproché de Sai, il était à présent à quelques centimètre de lui et lui faisait face:

**Gaara**:" As-tu compris en quoi aller consister ta mission et au danger auquel tu seras exposé?"

**Sai**:" Oui je comprends que je peux y laisser la vie. Mais je suis un ninja avant tout."

Gaara observait Sai. Dans les yeux du Kazekage passa une étrange lueur. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Sai, posa sa main sur son bras:

**Gaara**:" Sache que si j'avais pu faire autrement c'était une autre personne que j'aurais choisie."

**Sai**:" Kazekage-Sama je suis honoré..."

Sai ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Gaara venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent..

**Gaara**:" Maintenant tu peux laisser tomber le Kazekage. Tu m'as manqué..."

Les mains de Gaara venaient de passer sous la veste de Sai:

**Sai**:" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué..."

**Gaara**:" Quand Tsunade m'a dit que ce serait toi pour cette mission..."

La bouche de Sai se posa sur celle du Kazekage, Gaara commençait à ouvrir la veste de se dernier:

**Sai**:" Je serai prudent..."

Gaara approfondit le baiser, sa langue jouait dans la bouche de ce dernier.

**Sai**:" Je... pense que ce n'est pas prudent de faire ça ici..."

La bouche de Gaara venait de descendre dans le cou de celui-ci, déposant de légers baisers dans sa course. Sai était parcouru de frissons, il commençait à perdre ses repères tellement ces lèvres lui avaient manqué.

Gaara souleva Sai et le porta jusqu'au bureau ou il le déposa:

**Gaara**:" Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra nous déranger... Si tu savais comme ton corps m'a manqué..."

La veste de Sai venait de tomber laissant apparaître un peu plus sa peau albâtre. Celui-ci assit sur le bureau, laissait les lèvres de Gaara se promener sur son torse.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa peau et sa langue qui traçait un chemin le long de son torse pour s'arrêter au nombril ou il commença à en dessiner le contour avant de l'introduire dans la cavité. Gaara leva les yeux sur son amant, il avait la tête penchée en arrière, ce qui le rendait plus désirable. Il remonta alors jusqu'au visage ou il reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Sai avait les yeux fermés ce qui lui permettait de savourer pleinement ce baiser. Gaara jouait avec sa bouche de différentes façons, mordant, léchant, pas un morceau de peau n'échappait à sa torture. Sai voulait lui aussi sentir la peau de son amant et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Gaara lui emprisonnat les poignets:

**Gaara**:" Non, aujourd'hui tu me laisses faire."

Il allongea doucement Sai sur le bureau, ses mains parcouraient le torse du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent au niveau de ses hanches. Il entreprit de faire glisser son pantalon, en prenant soin de frôler son sexe pour accentuer le plaisir de ce dernier. C'est avec vice qu'il s'amusa à faire glisser lentement le vêtement, déposant sur chaque partie dénudée de légers baisers.

Une fois le pantalon à terre Gaara admira le corps de son amant.

**Sai**:" S'il te plaît Gaara..."

Gara sourit, voir son amant éperdu de désir juste pour lui, était jouissif. Mais il avait décidé de prendre tout son temps. Il voulait que le corps de ce dernier mémorise chaque caresse, chaque baiser.

C'est avec voracité qu'il reprit les lèvres de Sai. Il fit descendre sa bouche lentement vers le membre dressé de plaisir. Du bout de sa langue il commença à lécher le sexe sans l'introduire entièrement dans la bouche. Il partait de haut en bas faisant glisser sa langue comme s'il savourait une gourmandise.

**Sai**:" Hummmm... Gaara... "

Sai était aux supplices, il se tordait de plaisir en suppliant son amant... Alors Gaara le prit entièrement en bouche faisant de langoureux va-et-vient, sa main accompagnait le mouvement de sa bouche qui se faisait de plus en plus gourmande. Mais lorsque Saï chercha à accompagner les mouvements de la bouche qui le torturait, Gaara relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait... Il sourit et remonta pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres:

**Gaara**:" Ne t'inquiète pas, le meilleur reste à venir :"

La main de Gaara encerclait le sexe de Sai et faisait monter le plaisir de son amant...

**Sai**:" Ga... Gaara arrête... Je vais..."

Sai était secoué de tremblement, il venait de jouir dans la main de son amant.

**Gaara**:" Tu vas adorer la suite mon ange..."

Gaara glissa ses doigts lubrifier par la semence entre les fesses du jeune homme, il introduisit un doigts en prenant soin de le faire glisser très lentement de manière à ne pas brusquer son amant.

Sai accepta cette intrusion sans problème, puis il commença à onduler le bassin pour rechercher le contact. Gaara introduisit alors un deuxième doigt, ce qui fit stopper un moment son partenaire.

Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer et fit mouvoir ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps qui lui était offert.

Quand les soupirs de Sai se firent plus intenses, il commença l'introduction d'un troisième doigt, pendant que sa main libre s'occupait du sexe du jeune brun.

Les sens de ce dernier commençaient à s'affoler, Gaara ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit, le poussant de plus en plus vers l'extase. Les doigts de son amant jouaient à l'intérieur de son corps et il fut parcouru de frissons. Il venait de le pousser jusqu'à l'orgasme, ce qui rendit celui-ci ivre de plaisir.

Gaara admirait son amant, il avait le souffle court, ses yeux mi-clos l'observaient. Sur ce corps d'albâtre, il pouvait voir les traces de son plaisir. Alors il embrassa son amant puis se recula et commença à se déshabiller. Sai comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là.

Une fois nu, Gaara se plaça entre les jambes de son amant, les attrapa et les plaça sur ses épaules.

Sai était totalement offert dans cette position, alors Gaara commença à le pénétrer. Lentement il se glissa à l'intérieur, mais ne rentra pas complètement et resta sans faire de mouvement. Sai sentait cette présence en lui et ne pas le sentir se mouvoir le rendait fou.

Il commença à bouger son bassin de lui-même et Gaara comprit qu'il n'attendait que ça et le pénétra complètement. La position de Sai offrait une pénétration intense. Gaara commença à aller et venir, sortant son sexe et le réintroduisant avec puissance.

Sai était perdu entre plaisir et fatigue, chaque partie de son corps était tendue à l'extrême. Toutes les caresses de Gaara le mettaient au supplice, un plaisir intense le pris au moment même ou Gaara jouit en lui.

Gaara se pencha sur son amant et lui déposa une pluie de baiser sur le visage rougi de plaisir.

**Gaara**:" Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais." Sai passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant:

**Sai**:" Moi aussi je t'aime."

**Village de Konoha**

**Shizune**:" Entre Sakura."

**Sakura**:" On m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec vous maintenant."

**Shizune**:" Oui, après ce qu'il s'est passé, plus personne ne veut travailler avec toi. Mais tu sais Sakura, il y a des personnes qui ne te donnent pas tort."

Sakura regardait Shizune. Cette dernière lui souriait gentiment.

**Shizune**:" Bien, maintenant nous allons nous mettre au travail. Ton premier travail avec moi consiste à récupérer des documents et à les classer. Avant de les rapporter à l'Hokage."

**Sakura**:" Donc vous parlez de tous les papiers confidentiels ?"

**Shizune**:" Oui, presque tous les papiers officielles passent par ici. Ce que tu découvriras est tenu secret. Je dois avouer que j'ai dû insister pour que tu travailles avec moi. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas."

Sakura voyait là une chance pour découvrir deux ou trois choses supplémentaires sur Naruto. Et comme l'Hokage était tenue au courant de tous les fais et gestes de Naruto, elle pourrait profiter des informations.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sakura travaillait avec Shizune, aujourd'hui était son jour de congé. Elle en avait profité pour sortir de Konoha et aller s'entraîner, depuis le jour où elle s'en était prise à Naruto plus aucun de ses amis ne lui adressait la parole. Personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle. Shizune lui disait d'être patiente, que le temps effacerait tout. Après avoir fini de s'entraîner Sakura en profita pour se diriger vers la clairière.

**Ninja**:" D'après nos renseignements, trois membres de l'Akatsuki ont rendez-vous avec l'espion dans la clairière nord."

**Ninja 2**:" Notre seul problème, c'est que nous ne connaissons pas l'heure de ce rendez-vous..."

Les ninjas se dirigeaient vers le point de rencontre. Ils camouflèrent leurs chakras, mais étaient arrivés trop tard, les membres de l'Akatsuki partaient en direction de la forêt. Un des ninja regardait dans la direction opposée, il observa un peu mieux et fit signe au chef du groupe.

**Ninja 2**: " Regardez par là !

**Sai**: " Et merde! C'est pas vrai... Sakura."

Sakura venait de sortir de la clairière en faisant attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle reprit la direction du village, les renseignements qu'elle avait obtenus allaient l'aider pour la suite. Quatre membres de l'Akatsuki restaient aux abords de Konoha et attendaient le bon moment pour s'emparer de Naruto. Il était le dernier obstacle au plan du groupe.

Depuis que Sakura travaillait avec Shizune, elle avait eu accès à plusieurs dossiers intéressants, notamment sur Naruto. Elle savait que deux ambus le surveillaient 24h sur 24h et cela depuis le problème avec Sasuke.

Elle voulait éclaircir certains points qui étaient encore assez floux et qui l'empêchaient d'agir, mais elle avançait dans ses recherches.

**Sakura**_:" Sasuke je fais ça pour ton bonheur, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour."_

**Ninja**:" Que fait-on? On l'arrête maintenant?"

**Sai**:" Non, il nous faut plus d'informations."

Sai n'en revenait pas, il savait que Sakura en avait après Naruto, mais pas au point de se vendre à l'Akatsuki.

**Ninja**:" On la laisse partir?

**Sai**:" Pour l'instant oui. Tu vas la suivre et je vais te faire obtenir un poste où elle travaille. Tu ne la lâches plus."

**Ninja 2**:" Et nous?

**Sai**:" Pour l'instant tu repars pour Suna. Fais ton rapport au Kazekage et reviens.

Se tournant vers le dernier ninja:

**Sai**:" Nous, nous allons suivre les membres de l'Akatsuki."

Deux jours plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

**Tsunade**:" Bon tu es au courant des derniers renseignements. Gaara ne m'a pas fait transmettre plus de détail pour ne pas que la mission échoue."

**Sasu**:" Dans les membres présents, est-ce qu'il y est?"

**Kakashi**:" Oui, ton frère est présent. Mais pour le bien de Naruto n'agis pas sans réfléchir."

**Tsunade**:" Maintenant à toi de voir, soit tu pars te venger, soit tu restes près de Naruto et tu continues à l'aider. Personne ne se mettra en travers de ton chemin."

**Sasu**:" Ne vous en faites pas ! Je reste près de lui, mais quand ce sera le moment d'agir. Itachi sera à moi."

**Tsunade**:" Choisis quatre ninjas que tu mettras au courant de l'affaire. Ils t'aideront à surveiller Naru-kun."

**Sasu**:" Dans ce cas, mon choix se porte sur Neji, Shino, Shikamaru et Kiba."

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie:

**Sasu**:" Je sais que moi qui est trahi Konoha, je n'ai pas à dire ça. Mais si c'est elle qui a trahi Naruto je la tuerai de mes mains."

Et il sortit, Naruto l'attendait avec Iruka.

Au moment où ils sortaient du bâtiment, ils croisèrent Shizune suivie de Sakura. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et mit sa main dans la sienne. Sasuke avait l'impression que le renard allait lui broyer les doigts. Il se tourna vers son renard et lui sourit:

**Sasu**:" Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."

Naruto le regarda. Dans son regard Sasuke vit du soulagement. Depuis l'histoire de la salle de bain, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Non pas comme il aurait espéré, mais il ne voulait plus brusquer son petit blond. Iruka les observait, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué le changement de Naruto. Bien que cela semblait imperceptible pour les autres, lui connaissait assez bien son pupille pour s'en être rendu compte.

Shizune s'approcha d'eux:

**Shizune**:" Iruka, Sasuke, je peux vous parler?"

Ils partirent en direction de cette dernière. Shizune regardait du coin de l'oeil Sakura qui se trouvait assez proche de Naruto. Elle discuta un moment avec les deux ninjas. Naruto les observait et Sasuke avait un oeil sur lui. Quand la discution fut terminée, Sasuke appela Naruto, ce dernier se rapprocha de son ami:

**Sakura**:" Il perdra la vie par ta faute, ne l'oublie pas..."

Elle avait murmuré ses paroles que seul le renard avait entendu. Sakura tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment. Naruto était blanc, le sang avait déserté son visage, ce qui affola l'Uchiwa.

**Sasu**:" Naru ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?!

**Petit retour en arrière de deux ans : **

**Naru**:" Tsunade!!! J'y suis arrivé. Je le contrôle."

**Tsunade**:" Calme toi Naruto-kun, dis moi plutôt ce que tu contrôles?!"

**Naru**:" Kyubi... J' ai réussi, il fait partie de moi, il ne peut plus s'échapper... J'ai aussi découvert qui je suis... Mon père..."

**Tsunade**:" Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Rien qu'en te regardant j'ai l'impression de le voir."

**Naru**:" Tsunade, tu sais je suis heureux. Le village est protégé, je sais qui est mon père... Et je crois que je suis amoureux."

**Tsunade**:" Tu crois ou tu en es sûr?"

**Naru**:" J'en suis sûr. Je l'aime, oui c'est bien ça, je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke."

Naruto était devenu tout rouge en faisant cet aveux à Tsunade. L'Hokage s'était approchée de son petit protégé, et tendrement elle posa ses lèvres sur son front:

**Tsunade**:" Naruto-kun toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. Tu vas le lui dire?

**Naru**:" Je le ferai le jour de mes vingt ans."

**Tsunade**:" Pourquoi?!"

**Naru**:" Si je te le dis tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère?"

Tsunade commença à s'inquiéter mais n'en montra rien.

**Tsunade**:" Je te le promets."

**Naru**:" Bien, alors je vais te le dire. Pour pouvoir contrôler Kyubi j'ai dû fusionner avec son esprit. Le seul problème c'est que cela a des répercutions sur mes rêves et mes souvenirs. Enfin je veux dire sur les souvenirs de Kyubi. Mais j'ai aussi raccourci ma vie en faisant une promesse à Kyubi. Les rêves que je fais vont me pousser peu à peu vers la folie et cela risque de me transformer en une chose pire que Kyubi. C'est pourquoi je lui ai promis que si pour mes vingt et un ans rien ne me donnait l'envie de vivre et que je devenais une menace pour vous tous, alors il pourrait me tuer. En faisant plus court Kyubi a repris son rôle de gardien et moi je suis maudit."

Tsunade assimilait goutte à goutte ce que lui disait Naruto. Pour le bien de son village il s'était condamné. Naruto voyait l'expression de Tsunade, elle avait compris.

**Naru**:" Oui, je vais mourir. Enfin pas tout à fait. Le jour de mes vingt ans, je dirai à Sasuke ce que je ressens pour lui, s'il accepte mes sentiments et s'il les partage, Kyubi lui offrira le moyen de me sauver."

Naruto regardait l'Hokage, il vit la tristesse et la question qu'elle n'osait formuler.

**Naru**:" Tu sais Tsunade, quand j'ai décidé de contrôler Kyubi, je l'ai fait égoïstement, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui. Je me disais que si Kyubi prenait le dessus sur moi, Sasuke devrait me combattre et que je risquais de le tuer. Oui je suis égoïste, mais l'amour n'est il pas égoïste."

Tsunade venait de se jeter sur Naruto, elle le serrait dans ses bras:

**Tsunade**:" Non! Non, tu n'es pas égoïste, même en faisant cela, tu as protégé tout le monde. Si tu étais égoïste tu n'accepterais pas de mourir. Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse ! Mais s'il ne t'aime pas de la même façon?!"

**Naru**:" Alors je ne pourrai pas tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite quand tu m'as passé ce collier autour du cou. Je ne deviendrai pas Hokage."

Naruto serrait les poings, il savait qu'il prenait un grand risque. Si son amour était à sens unique. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais les larmes qu'il retenait se mirent à couler, comme pour lui rappeler la faiblesse des être humains.

Derrière la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, Sakura avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle était pétrifiée, Naruto aimait son Sasuke, il n'en avait pas le droit. Un sentiment de haine envers le jeune renard s'infiltra en elle.

**Fin du petit retour en arrière...**

** Fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

**Sanzo**: Dis Itachi... T'as vu c'est mon premier citron... Et en plus je crois que j'ai fait un couple inédit... Gaara et Sai, il fallait le faire...( Larmes aux yeux...)

**Itachi**: Tu veux pas m'en faire un avec Naru-kun?

**Sasu**: Même pas en rêve... Si ça se fait c'est avec moi !!!!

**Sanzo**: Dans le fond Sasu, tu as un côté pervers qui me plaît...

**Naru**: ( Regarde Sasu ) Faire quoi avec toi?!

**Sanzo et Itachi**: Du jus de citron...

**Sasu**: ( Se jette dans les bras de Naru ) Tu es rentré...

**Naru**: Oui j' ai passé de bonnes vacances.

**Kakashi**: Oui nous aussi.

**Sanzo**: Kakashi, c'est pas gentil et puis Sasu commençait à être dépressif.

**Orochimaru**: Ce qui te faisait plaisir.

**Sanzo**: Pourquoi tu es là Orochi?

**Sasu**: ( Mode sharingan ) Depuis quand il est là lui?!

**Orochimaru**: Pour savoir quand est ce que tu me mets dans la fic. Et Sasu-kun, à la place de t'occuper de moi, tu devrais faire attention. ( Montre Itachi et Naruto... Sasu part récupérer Naru... )

**Sasu**: Je crois pas que tu y sois dans celle-là. Arkel et moi, on a prévu autre chose pour toi...

**Naru: **( Sasu accroché à lui mode koala ) Ah Sanzo, tant que j'y pense Gaara te cherche, je lui ai dit que tu étais là.

**Gaara**: Sanzooooooo

**Sanzo**: Maiiiiiiiiis, j'ai rien fait moi... Et puis sois heureux, c'est Sai le Uke, Misty voulait que ce soit toi...

**Misty**: Salut tout le monde. Il paraît que Naru est revenu.( Essaye de décrocher Sasu de Naru... Mission impossible )

**Gaara:** (Sable sortant de sa gourde..) Mistyyyyyyy tu voulais faire de moi un Uke?!

**Misty:** ( Part en courant.. )

**Sanzo**: Je suis bonne pour repasser l'aspirateur

**Kakashi**: Hep Sanzo c'est qui les prochains?!

**Sanzo**: ( Sourire made in Orochimaru ) Orochi et Itachi

**Orochimaru et Itachi**: QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jiraya**: Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?

**Sanzo**: ( Chuchote...) C'est pas eux mais là tu vois, j'adore leurs expressions... Quoique... Il pourrait en faire des trucs Orochi avec sa langue.

**Sai**: Dis... Elle est pas mauvaise l'idée de Misty.

**Sanzo**: Je te promets de réfléchir à ça... ( Part chercher son aspirateur...) Gaara!!!! Dehors la gourde!!!!

**Orochimaru:** ( Se place devant l'ordi ) Bien, bien si vous avez aimé ce chapitre vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

**Itachi**: ( Sourire pervers ) Et si vous voulez encore du citron, laissez un message à l'auteur. Faites une prière pour la correctrice, et bénissez Misty qui lui donne ces idées.

**Orochimaru**: Enfin si l'auteur ne meurt pas dans de tragiques circonstances... Pour le repos de son âme, laissez des Reviews...


	5. Chapitre 5: Quand Sasuke veut tuer Narut

**Sanzo**: Bon au risque de passer pour une truffe. Lady Ange je viens de comprendre BABA.

**Kyubi**: Et nous on s'est foutu d'elle pendant un moment.

**Sanzo**: Bon ça va, j'ai pas percuté sur le coup. C'est bon Misty arrête de te foutre de moi. Au prix de la truffe, j'ai de la valeur.

**Kyubi**: A non pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés.

**Sanzo**: Je souffre...

**Kyubi**: Mais dis, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as le QI d'une huître dans le coma.

**Sanzo**: Bon on a fini de martyriser l'auteur.

**Orochimaru**: Mais oui, mais oui.

**Sanzo**: Je crois que je vais me faire un sac en peau de serpent. Et un manteau de fourrure.

**Sasu**: ( Déboule dans le salon. ) Tu as recommencé... Tu vas le faire souffrir longtemps?!

**Naru**: ( En larmes...) A ce rythme ça va finir en deathfic et ça va être pour moi.

**Kakashi**: Te plains pas tu vas mourir en héros.

**Sasu**: Kyubi, pourquoi Misty et toi vous rigolez ?

**Misty**: C'est notre chère auteur qui ne sait pas comprendre BABA.

**Sasu**: Naru! Il y a pire que toi dans ce monde.

**Sanzo: ** Et si on passait à autre chose.

**Naru**: Tu sais Sanzo, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

**Sanzo**: ( Regarde Sasu qui est mort de rire..) Il y en à d'autres qui vont passer un mauvais moment...

**Kakashi:** Dis, tu as pas eu du mal avec la scène de combat.

**Sanzo**: Oui, je vais donner des explications.

**Kyubi**: N'empêche que les deux en prennent de nouveau plein la face. Tu t'es amusée pour ce chapitre.

**Misty**: Sasu!!! Pas de chidori dans la maison tu vas encore faire exploser les fusibles..."

**Sasu**: Là, c'est autre chose que je vais faire exploser!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Sanzo-Sama**: Chers lecteurs, en écrivant ce chapitre ce n' est pas les personnages que j'ai fait souffrir mais moi. Explications, dans ce chapitre vous trouverez une scène de combat entre deux Sasuke. Et oui, il fallait que je complique, donc pour les différencier... Notre Sasuke gentil sera appelé l**'Uchiwa** et pour le méchant il gardera le nom de **Sasuke**. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir un peu gâché l'intrigue. 

**Itachi**: Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?!

**Sanzo**: Non je crois pas... Ah oui Sasuke et le mot gentil ça colle pas...

**Itachi**: Moi, je suis sociopathe et lui un antisocial...

**Sasu**: Vous en avez pour longtemps encore! Et toi pense aux lecteurs qui souffrent...

**Sanzo**: Ah oui, MERCI pour vos reviews que j'ai reçu et qui m'ont fait plaisir... Bisous...

Attention encore du citron!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Quand Sasuke veut tuer Naruto...**

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que Sasuke était parti en mission. Neji s'était installé chez l' Uchiwa de manière à pouvoir surveiller Naruto.

Un cri retentit dans la maison, Neji se dirigea en courant dans la chambre où dormait Naruto. Il était en pleurs recroquevillé dans un coin. Ces hurlements lui glaçaient le sang. Depuis une semaine les cauchemars de Naruto se faisaient plus violents, au point que le renard s'auto-mutilait. Neji s'approcha de son ami en se tenant sur ses gardes. Il devait approcher de lui en prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Au moment ou il s'accroupit près de lui ce dernier fut pris de spasmes et vomit du sang. Neji se précipita à la fenêtre.

**Neji**:" Que l'un de vous vienne m'aider. Et que l'autre aille prévenir l'Hokage que je transporte Naruto à l'hôpital !"

Il s'était adressé aux ambus qui surveillaient la maison. Non loin de là deux yeux de couleur sang observaient la scène.

A l'hôpital, Tsunade se trouvait au chevet de Naruto. Elle voyait le jeune renard souffrir mais était impuissante à le soulager:

**Jiraya**:" Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je reste près de lui."

**Tsunade**:" Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a."

**Jiraya**:" Tu sais... Moi aussi, j'ai peur de le perdre."

**Tsunade**:" Sasuke devrait rentrer aujourd'hui. J'ai fais envoyer Kiba. J'espère qu'il pourra lui venir en aide cette fois."

**Kiba**:" SASUKE!!!!

Ce dernier se retourna en entendant son nom. Kiba, monté sur Akamaru, s'était rapproché du groupe qui revenait de mission. Ils se trouvaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha.

Tout en se rapprochant Kiba hurla:

**Kiba**:" Sasuke, grouille toi Naruto est à l'hôpital. Il va mal. Tsunade m'a envoyé te récupérer."

Le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Il se précipita à la rencontre de Kiba et sauta sur Akamaru. Ils firent demi tour en direction de Konoha. En route Kiba fit un rapport à l'Uchiwa lui expliquant l'état de Naruto et ce qu'il se passait depuis une semaine. Au fur et à mesure des explications Sasuke se sentait pris de remords. Il avait accepté cette mission à contre coeur sachant qu'il serait absent un long moment.

Naruto l'avait poussé à la faire lui promettant que tout irait bien.

Ils arrivèrent au village et prirent la direction de l'hôpital. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de Konoha, le bras de Sasuke le faisait souffrir. La douleur était telle que le jeune Uchiwa se serait arraché le bras.

Dans le hall de réception Kakashi attendait le détenteur du sharingan. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre Kakashi avertit Sasuke:

**Kakashi**:" C'est pas beau à voir. On a été obligé de l'attacher. Il se blessait lui-même. Depuis que Neji l'a transporté ici, il ne s'est pas réveillé."

Au moment ou ils allaient entrer, un hurlement se fit entendre.

Sasuke entra dans la chambre et se précipita vers Naruto. Les traits du renard exprimait la terreur. L'angoisse de Sasuke allant en grandissant, il prit Naruto dans ses bras. Le jeune brun essayait d'analyser la situation calmement, chose qui lui était totalement impossible.

Avoir vu son Naruto dans cet état le rendait fou de rage, toute logique l'avait déserté.

**Sasu**_:" Et merde! Qu'a-t'il bien pu se passer pendant mon absence!"_

Naruto fut pris de panique, ses cris redoublèrent. Alors Sasuke resserra son étreinte. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre du jeune renard étaient les témoins de la détresse du jeune Uchiwa.

Le désespoir gagnait Sasuke. La douleur au niveau de son bras s'intensifia.

_# Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de baisser les bras? Itachi s'est servi du Tsukiyomi sur Naruto. Il est actuellement victime d'une illusion. Kyubi et moi faisons tout notre possible pour l'aider.#_

Sasuke recoucha doucement Naruto. Il activa son sharingan:

**Sasu**:" Naruto! Fais un effort regarde moi!"

Les yeux du renard se posèrent sur ceux de Sasuke, alors le jeune brun put plonger dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

**Dans l'esprit de Naruto:**

L'Uchiwa, accompagné de Yondaime, se retrouvait sur la colline de la fin. Il se voyait combattre contre Naruto. Non ! Le _Sasuke_ qui se battait actuellement était bien plus dangereux. Son envie de tuer Naruto était palpable. Le brun remarqua alors Kyubi, derrière lui se trouvait Naruto. Les queues de Kyubi servaient de bouclier au jeune blond, empêchant les attaques de _Sasuke _de l'atteindre.

_# Kyubi est affaibli, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il protège Naruto.#_

**Sasu**:" Tu veux dire que cela fait plus d'une semaine que Naruto et sous l'emprise de mon frère?!"

_# Itachi passait à l'attaque tous les soirs. Au début Kyubi endormait l'esprit de Naruto. Et nous combattions contre ce Sasuke. Mais nous sommes épuisés, maintenir l'esprit de Naruto en sommeil et combattre devient difficile.#_

**Sasu**:" Est-ce que actuellement Naruto dort?"

_# Hélas non. Il s'est réveillé pendant un combat et il t'a vu essayé de le tuer.#_

**Sasu**:" Donc, l'illusion a été intensifié par les souvenirs de Naruto."

_# Tu as tout compris. Tu veux bien...#_

**Sasu**:" C'est pas la peine de poser la question."

L'Uchiwa alla se placer près de Kyubi. A la vue de ce dernier, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul.

**Sasu:"** Naruto ! Je veux bien qu'actuellement tu ne sois pas dans ton état normal, mais je te rappelle que tu es un ninja. Je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser les bras devant un adversaire. Et de plus si cet adversaire c'est moi."

L'Uchiwa s'élança vers _Sasuke_ en adressant un dernier mot à Naruto:

**Sasu**:" Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver le Naruto que je connais!"

Le combat qui se déroulait actuellement entre les deux Sasuke était violent. L'un voulait tuer Naruto et l'autre désirait le protéger. Naruto observait la scène et revit les images de son propre combat. Le désir de l'Uchiwa à le protéger, était le même désir qu'il avait eu lui-même en voulant le ramener au village quelques années auparavant.

L'incompréhension passait dans l'esprit du jeune renard.

_# Laisse ton coeur te guider, au fond de toi tu sais qui il est vraiment. C'est à toi de faire le bon choix.#_

Naruto se redressa, se plaça au coté de Kyubi et Yondaime puis regarda un moment le combat entre les deux Sasuke.

Les coups s'échangeaient avec violence. L' Uchiwa enchaînait les attaques avec puissance. La colère décuplait sa force. Soudain _Sasuke_ passa à l'étape supérieur et activa la marque d'Orochimaru.

Sur son corps le sceau commença à s'étendre et en quelques secondes, l'Uchiwa se retrouva avec son double version démoniaque.

_# Tu vas le laisser se battre seul ?# _

Plus le combat avançait et plus l'Uchiwa avait du mal face à son adversaire. Du fait que Naruto ait peur, il permettait à l'illusion de se renforcer. L'Uchiwa recevait de plus en plus de coups. Le combat prenait plus d'ampleur. L'acharnement des deux Sasuke devenait surréaliste. L'Uchiwa comprit que s'il voulait gagner, il devait activer le sceau d'Orochimaru.

Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à le faire, une main se posa sur son épaule.

**Naru**:" Je pense qu'à nous deux on peut réussir à le battre."

Naruto se lança dans le combat aux côtés de son ami. La bataille tourna vite à leur avantage. Aucune parole n'était prononcée. L'Uchiwa et Naruto se comprenaient très bien.

Leur adversaire commençait à faiblir. Ce qui leurs permit de se préparer pour leur dernière attaque. Naruto prépara son Rasengan et l'Uchiwa son Chidori.

Le jeune renard présenta son Rasengan à l'Uchiwa, celui-ci y intégra son Chidori. Ils s'élancèrent sur leur ennemi avec détermination et le combat prit fin sur cette ultime attaque.

Yondaime s'approcha des deux ninjas, il souriait.

_# Naruto, on dirait que tu as repris confiance en toi... Sasuke merci...#_

Naruto observait Yondaime et Kyubi, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

**Naru**:" Merci."

**Sasu**:" De quoi?

**Naru**:" D'être là quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Et aussi de m'avoir ouvert les yeux."

**Sasu**:" Tu as oublié que j'ai promis de toujours être là pour toi?"

Bien que Naruto parlait à Sasuke, une chose ne le rassurait pas. Sasuke sentait la gêne du jeune blond.

**Sasu**:" Qu'as-tu Naruto?"

Le jeune renard regardait en direction de Kyubi, quand ce dernier se rapprocha du groupe.

**Kyubi**:" Yondaime, je pense qu'il faudrait lui expliquer maintenant."

_# Naruto, écoute-moi attentivement. Kyubi fait partie de toi. Je l'ai scellé dans ton corps alors que tu venais de naître. Pour sauver le village de Konoha, j'ai sacrifié ma vie et la tienne. Je tiens seulement à te dire que Kyubi est un gardien, il te protège et protège Konoha comme tu le lui as demandé.#_

**Kyubi**:" Par le passé nous avons combattu ensemble. Actuellement tu m'as juste oublié."

**Naru**:" Pourquoi je t'ai oublié si tu fais partie de moi?!"

**Sasu**:" C'est une longue histoire. Mais on en parlera à ton réveil."

_# Naruto, n'as-tu pas ressenti un sentiment qui t'était inconnu?#_

**Naru**:" Plusieurs, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit."

_# Je vais t'aider. Tout d'abord il y a la confiance que tu as mis en Sasuke. Puis vient le désir de lui venir en aide, et enfin le courage de te lancer dans la bataille.#_

Tout commençait à devenir flou, c'était le signal que Naruto allait se réveiller. Yondaime s'adressa à l'Uchiwa.

_# Quand Naruto se réveillera, il se souviendra du combat et de Kyubi, mais pas de moi. Parle-lui de l'Akatsuki et de ton frère, il faut qu'il puisse se défendre.#_

Sasuke commençait à s'effacer de l'esprit du jeune blond.

Alors que Naruto était poussé vers le réveil, il se tourna vers Yondaime.

**Naru**:" Il y a un sentiment que tu ne m'as pas expliqué."

_# Celui-là tu le connais, découvre-le par toi même... Naruto, il y a une chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps. Pardonne-moi.#_

**Naru**:" J'ai l'impression de te connaître, comment... tu.. t'a..."

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Assis sur le bord du lit Sasuke le regardait, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Le renard promena son regard autour de lui, toute sa famille était présente. Il vit le regard inquiet de son frère, et pour la première fois, il sourit tendrement à Iruka.

Tout le monde fut surpris par ce geste et par le regard de celui-ci. Mais en reposant les yeux sur Sasuke, ils avaient repris leurs froideur habituelle. Finalement l'Uchiwa lui avait encore caché quelque chose.

**Sasu**:" Naruto, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire."

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre. Une fois seul, Sasuke commença à raconter le massacre de son clan par son frère, le fait que celui-ci fasse parti de l'Akatsuki et pourquoi ils en avaient après lui. Sasuke lui parla du Tsukiyomi dont Itachi s'était servi pour l'affaiblir. Il parla des efforts que celui-ci avait dû faire pour contrôler Kyubi afin de pouvoir protéger le village. Quand il eut terminé, il comprit que Naruto avait saisi la situation.

**Naru**_:" Je suis content que tu m'aies tout raconté, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je te promets de faire attention."_

**Sasu**:" Itachi est très dangereux, il fera tout pour obtenir se qu'il veut. Je vais demander à l'Hokage de te faire reprendre les missions avec Shino et moi."

Sasuke alla dans le couloir et parla avec Tsunade. L'Hokage entra dans la chambre du jeune blond et discuta un long moment avec lui. Juste avant de partir, elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

**Tsunade**:" Je te laisse quitter l'hôpital demain. Tu retournes chez Sasuke-kun, mais en échange je fais doubler la surveillance. Compris?"

Naruto fit oui de la tête, sa mère était très adorable envers lui. Bien sûr, il avait vu se mettre en colère assez souvent. Et il en avait déduit qu'il ne devrait jamais la mettre en colère, pour sa propre survie.

**Petit retour en arrière: 6 mois avant l'anniversaire de Naruto.**

**Sai**:" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

**Sasu**:" Je me planque, Sakura ne me lâche pas."

**Sai**:" Pauvre ninja victime de sa popularité. Je te plains... Toutes ces filles après toi..."

**Sasu**:" Je te cède ma place si tu veux."

**Sai**:" Non merci, je suis déjà pris."

Sai venait de s'asseoir près de Sasuke. La mission qu'ils venaient de remplir s'était bien passée et ils avaient droit à quelques jours de repos. Sai avait remarqué que quelque chose travaillait le porteur du sharingan.

Il avait décidé de chercher ce qui en était la cause. Mais au moment où il allait poser la question...

**Sasu**:" Et qui est l'heureuse élue?!"

**Sai**:"..."

**Sasu**:" Bah, c'est pas grave..."

**Sai**:" Non je vais te répondre, mais cela va peut être te choquer."

**Sasu**:" Tant que tu ne me dis pas que c'est Tsunade, rien ne me choquera."

Sasuke avait dit cela d'un ton léger. Mais à la vue du sérieux que Sai affichait, il avait peur de la réponse.

**Sai**:" C'est Gaara..."

**Sasu**:" Gaara! Le Gaara, le Kazekage?!

Sai sourit, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air choqué. Il semblait plutôt soulagé et surpris. Alors il comprit...

**Sai**:" Oui le Kazekage. Pourquoi tu croyais que j'allais te dire que c'était Naruto."

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sai avait trouvé juste, il sourit au jeune Uchiwa.

**Sai**:" Tu devrais le lui dire, non. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose."

**Sasu**:" Je ne crois pas. Naruto est quelqu'un de franc et de spontané. S'il avait les mêmes sentiments, cela ferait longtemps qu'il me l'aurait dit."

La voix de Sasuke était empreinte de tristesse. La découverte de ses sentiments pour Naruto l'avait plongé dans un profond désarroi. Il pensait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

Sai observait l'Uchiwa. Se relevant, il posa la main sur son épaule.

**Sai**:" Si tu ne lui dis pas tu n'en sauras rien. Je crois que pour son anniversaire tu devrais lui faire ce cadeau. Je suis même sûr que tu seras surpris."

Sasuke observait le dessinateur, il se leva à son tour:

**Sasu**:" Tu as raison, je le lui dirai pour son anniversaire... Mais dis-moi, comment es-tu tombé amoureux de Gaara?!"

**Sai**:" Ah c'est une longue histoire... Et c'est grâce à Naruto..."

Les deux garçons reprirent la direction du village, tout en continuant de discuter. Sasuke avait l'air apaisé. Le fait d'avoir parlé à Sai lui avait fait le plus grand bien. C'est vrai que s'il ne parlait pas à Naruto, jamais il ne saurait et puis il valait mieux en avoir la certitude plutôt que de souffrir en silence.

Non loin de là, Sakura avait entendu la conversation entre les deux ninjas. Elle comprit que jamais Sasuke ne serait à elle. Le désespoir l'envahissant, elle en avait la nausée. Dans son esprit Naruto venait de la trahir.

" Tu vas le laisser partir sans réagir?!"

**Sakura**:" Que faites-vous là?!

" Rien de particulier. J'observe."

**Sakura**:" De toute façon je l'ai déjà perdu."

" Il n'est pas le seul Uchiwa encore vivant."

**Fin du petit retour en arrière...**

Naruto et Sasuke revenaient de mission. Le renard avait vite repris certaines de ses habitudes. La mission s'était déroulée sans problème. Pendant que Sasuke allait faire le rapport de mission, Naruto en profita pour passer voir Tsunade.

**Tsunade**:" Alors cette mission?!"

Naruto sourit à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre que tout s'était bien passé.

**Tsunade**:" Naruto, tu dors bien en ce moment ?"

Naruto fit oui de la tête.

A son retour de l'hôpital il s'était mis à refaire des cauchemars. Mais un soir Sasuke était entré dans la chambre et l'avait trouvé en sueurs et en larmes. Alors le brun avait attrapé le jeune renard, l'avait transporté jusqu'à sa propre chambre, s'était couché avec lui en le tenant dans ses bras. Depuis, tous les soirs, Naruto avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Sasuke. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemar et se sentait rassuré.

Tsunade observait Naruto. Il semblait plus détendu, ses yeux retrouvaient un peu de leurs éclats.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, on frappa à la porte. Tsunade reconnu le chakra de l'Uchiwa.

**Tsunade**:" Entre Sasuke."

**Sasu**:" Naruto est toujours là?"

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Il fit signe à sa mère et ils partirent. Tsunade était un peu soulagée Naruto avait beaucoup progressé. Les traits de son visage semblaient être plus détendus. Ses yeux plus expressifs. Il souriait de façon moins mécanique, certes ce n'était pas le sourire de Naruto mais au moins c'était un bon début.

**Sasu**:" Naruto, va te doucher pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger"

Naruto partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il se prélassait sous la douche tout en pensant au jeune brun. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Sasuke. Le désir qu'il ressentait tout les soirs en se couchant devenait difficile à contrôler. Puis il se remit à penser au rêve qu'il avait fait deux jours plutôt. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Naruto ferma le robinet d'eau chaude laissant juste l'eau froide coulait. Dans la cuisine au même moment, Sasuke fut parcouru de frisson de plaisir, et sentit le désir monter en lui, avant de retomber brusquement.

Le jeune blond rejoint Sasuke dans la cuisine. Quand l'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui, il eut la surprise de se trouver devant un Naruto seulement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un caleçon noir. Le jeune brun sentit la chaleur s'infiltrer sournoisement au bas de son ventre.

**Sasu**:" Je vais prendre une douche,_ froide de préférence._ Tu peux commencer à manger."

**Naru**_:" Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?!"_

**Sasu**_:" Et il ose se poser la question."_

Après une bonne douche froide, Sasuke se rendit à la cuisine. Naruto avait mis la table et l'attendait pour commencer à manger. Naruto observa l'Uchiwa qui lui, pour se venger du renard, n'avait enfilé qu'un boxer.

Sasuke fut heureux du résultat, Naruto avait viré au rouge et ne savait plus ou poser les yeux. Le jeune brun s'installa en face d'un renard complètement hypnotisé par les gouttes d'eaux qui s'échappaient de ses cheveux pour se perdre sur son torse. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent lentement en un fin sourire.

**Sasu**:" Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto?"

Sachant que Sasuke entendait toutes ses pensées, Naruto se concentra sur autre chose. Pour toute réponse l'Uchiwa entendit.

**Naru**_:" ABCDEFG..."_

Sasuke retint le fou rire qui montait en lui. Le repas se termina presque dans le silence. La seule chose qu'avait entendu le brun était l'alphabet et de temps en temps des _je doit penser à autre chose. _Ils nettoyèrent la cuisine. Sasuke remarqua que Naruto ne récitait plus son alphabet mais qu'il était passé aux nombres. Le brun voulant prolonger la torture du renard allait proposer de jeter un oeil aux nouveaux rouleaux de jutsus qu'ils devaient apprendre. Quand il se tourna vers celui-ci, Naruto le gratifia d'un énorme bâillement.

**Sasu**:" Tu veux aller te coucher?"

**Naru**:"_ Oui, ça ne te dérange pas?"_

**Sasu**:" Vas-y je te rejoins dans un petit moment._ Le temps de me calmer."_

Lorsque l'Uchiwa se décida à monter se coucher, il trouva le jeune renard endormi. Naruto était couché en travers du lit et monopolisé tout l'espace. Sasuke montra ses dons de contorsionniste afin de pouvoir se glisser dans le lit. Une fois qu'il réussit à se faire une place, le jeune blond changea de position et alla se lover contre lui. Sasuke sentant la chaleur de Naruto contre lui se laissa lentement glisser dans le sommeil.

_# Tu vas voir, je crois que ce soir on va bien s'amuser.#_

**Kyubi**:" Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?"

Sasuke était pris dans son sommeil, quand il fut réveillé par des gémissements et des soupirs. Il ouvrit les yeux et essayait de savoir d'où venaient ces sons. Il entendit un long _Sasuke _langoureux et tourna la tête vers le renard. Naruto dormait à poings fermés. Sasuke eut la désagréable impression que la nuit allait être longue pour lui. Il allait réveiller le jeune blond quand il eut la vision du rêve qui accompagnait ces gémissements. L'Uchiwa suspendit son geste, le rêve de Naruto était digne de rentrer dans les icha-icha paradize que lisait Kakashi.

**Naruto**_:" Hum Sasuke ta peau est si douce..."_

La température corporelle de Sasuke monta de quelques degrés, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Le rêve de Naruto quand à lui devenait de plus en plus torride. Sasuke passa sa main sur la joue de Naruto, il rapprocha son visage du siens, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre des siennes. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Naruto, alors qu'il allait poser sa bouche sur celle du renard...

Il se leva d'un bond et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, l'eau froide refroidit ses pulsions. Puis il ouvrit l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles qui s'étaient contractés.

**Kyubi**:" Il le fait exprès là?"

_# Je ne vais pas le laisser sans sortir si facilement.."#_

**Kyubi**:" Que vas-tu faire?"

_# Juste réveiller Naruto.. Et ses hormones..."#_

Naruto se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il entendit l'eau couler. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la porte étant ouverte. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et en profita pour observer Sasuke. Ce dernier laissait l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau et au moment ou il se sentait détendu, les images du rêve de Naruto refirent surface. Le désir le prit au bas ventre, il commença à promener ses mains sur son torse tout en imaginant que les mains qui le caressaient étaient celle de Naruto. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'endroit de son désir, prit son sexe dans sa main et entreprit de se faire plaisir.

Les vapeurs d'eau chaude donnaient une scène surréaliste, le corps pâle de Sasuke avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Naruto qui observait depuis la porte se mit à détailler toutes les parties visibles du corps de l'Uchiwa. Il posa son regard sur les cheveux couleur ébène qui retombait au niveau des épaules, puis le fit glisser le long du dos pour s'attarder un moment sur les fesses de ce dernier. Quand ses yeux se portèrent sur les mouvement de la main de Sasuke, Naruto fut parcouru de frissons. Le désir l'envahit un peu plus quand il entendit l'Uchiwa prononcer son nom.

Tel un félin, Naruto se faufila sous la douche, il posa ses mains sur le dos de Sasuke pour les faire lentement glisser vers le ventre de ce dernier. Le jeune brun qui n'avait pas senti la présence du renard fut surpris. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, Naruto se plaqua un peu plus contre son dos et fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entre jambe de celui-ci. Sasuke allait arrêter la course de ces doigts qui frôlaient sa peau et qui l'électrisaient...

**Naru**_:" Laisse moi faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à en profiter."_

**Sasu**:" Naruto..."

Les lèvres du renard se promenaient le long du dos de Sasuke, pendant que sa main se fermait sur le sexe de L'Uchiwa. Il promena sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale pour arrêter sa course au bas du dos.

Sasuke était parcouru de frissons. Le jeune renard l'avait surpris en entrant sous la douche, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Naruto. Le contact des mains et des lèvres du blond sur sa peau le mettait en transe.

La bouche du renard remonta jusqu'au niveau du cou de l'Uchiwa, pendant que d'une main il lui caressait le torse et que de l'autre il continuait à entretenir le désir du brun. Sasuke se mordait le poing pour ne pas laisser les soupirs s'échapper de sa bouche. Il devait l'arrêter avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Le brun se retourna et maintenant faisait face au blond. Naruto était entré dans la douche vêtu de son débardeur et caleçon.

**Sasu**:" Naruto, on ne devrait pas faire ça..."

**Naru**_:" Et pourquoi? Tu en as autant envie que moi."_

Naruto leva les yeux sur Sasuke, le brun voyait le désir briller dans ce regard, mais il y avait autre chose, une chose qu'il ne put définir. Il n'eut pas le loisir de prolonger sa pensée. Naruto avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux et son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. L'esprit de Sasuke était torturé par l'envie d'aller plus loin et l'envie de tout stopper. Puis finalement, oubliant toute logique, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Naruto et combla la distance.

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur celles de Naruto, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre dans ce baiser comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient vivant. Leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient, la frustration de ses derniers jours s'effaça avec ce baiser.

Sasuke laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps de Naruto. Il le débarrassa du débardeur et entreprit d'explorer chaque partie de l'anatomie du blond. Il laissait glisser ses mains sur le corps de Naruto, quand celles-ci rencontrèrent un obstacle. Le brun poussa un grognement et commença à faire glisser le caleçon, quand le vêtement tomba à terre, Sasuke put voir le membre gonflé de plaisir de son futur amant. Il posa sa main dessus et entreprit des mouvements de va et vient, tandis que sa bouche se perdait dans le cou du renard pour ensuite descendre à l'endroit où sa main se trouvait. Sasuke était à genoux devant Naruto, il posa délicatement sa bouche sur le sexe du blond et avec une infini lenteur il le fit glisser dans sa bouche. Naruto avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiwa, il tremblait de tout son corps, la bouche de Sasuke lui faisait subir la plus merveilleuse des tortures.

De la bouche de Naruto s'échappait de long soupir, un cri muet s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge au moment où la bouche de son amant se détacha de son membre. L'Uchiwa pouvait entendre toute la frustration de son amant et c'est avec un sourire qu'il reprit la direction des lèvres de Naruto. Chacun d'eux voulait découvrir le corps de l'autre, caresses et baisers s'échangeant avec passion.

Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre la paroi de la douche et entreprit de lui faire subir le même plaisir auquel il avait eu droit. Et c'est avec délectation que sa bouche goûtat à la douceur du sexe de Sasuke le léchant avec avidité. Le jeune brun avait enfoncé ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, ses mains accompagnaient les mouvements de tête du renard. Naruto prenait un réelle plaisir à varier la vitesse de sa caresse. Quand il sentait que Sasuke approchait de l'orgasme, il ralentissait les mouvements de sa bouche laissant doucement retomber le plaisir de son amant et quand il le sentait se détendre, il recommençait à accélérer l'allure de sa caresse.

Sasuke était aux supplices, le jeu de son amant le plongeant dans des abîmes de plaisir. Naruto interrompit sa caresse, remonta ses lèvres sur le ventre de son amant et avec sa langue se mit à tracer de sensuels sillons sur le torse de Sasuke. Ensuite, sa bouche se perdit dans le cou de l'Uchiwa où il laissa la marque de son passage, avant de poser ses lèvres sauvagement sur celles de son amant.

**Naru**_:" Sois mien, je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un."_

Le désir de Sasuke avait assombri un peu plus la couleur de ses yeux, son visage était rougi par le plaisir. Il observait Naruto avec tendresse, il lui sourit et dans un souffle il murmura à l'oreille de son amant.

**Sasu**:" Je t'appartiens pour l'éternité."

Sasuke sentit les mains de Naruto se promener sur ses fesses pendant que d'un ultime regard de lucidité il vit la bouche de son amant reprendre possession de son membre dressé.

Du bout des doigts, le jeune renard commença à dessiner un tracé jusqu'à ce qu'il les porte à l'endroit qu'il convoitait. Naruto commença à introduire son index à l'intérieur de l'orifice, préparant doucement son amant pour la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes il inséra un deuxième doigt.

Sasuke, adossé contre la paroi de la douche, était submergé de plaisir. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, les doigts de Naruto allaient et venaient en lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Sasuke en voulais plus il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto, et d'une voix suppliante de plaisir.

**Sasu**:" Naruto... Maintenant."

Sasuke se retourna, appuya ses mains contre le mur et cambra ses reins. Naruto se colla à lui, posa tendrement sa bouche au creux de sa nuque et le pénétra avec douceur. Le renard progressait lentement pour ne pas accentuer la douleur de son amant. Quand il sentit Sasuke se mouvoir de lui même, Naruto plaça ses mains sur les hanches de l'Uchiwa et commença à aller et venir en lui en accélérant toujours un peu plus la cadence.

Le plaisir commençait à monter en Naruto, il attrapa le sexe de son amant et lui imprima un va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Alors que Sasuke allait atteindre l'orgasme, le bras de Naruto encercla le torse de son amant pour le remmener contre lui afin de pouvoir intensifier la pénétration. Le corps de Sasuke se tendit avec violence sous le plaisir qui venait de se libérer. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, ce qui eut pour effet de resserrer son intimité autour de Naruto. Alors le renard se libéra dans son amant.

Naruto serrait Sasuke contre lui, les jambes de celui-ci ne le portait plus, le renard promenant ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant.

**Naru**_:" Tu es à moi."_

**Sasu**:" Je ne te quitterais pas, ou que tu ailles, je te suivrais."

Ce n'était pas ses mots que Sasuke voulait entendre, mais il savait que Naruto ne pouvait pas encore les prononcer. Il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement c'était être près de lui.

**Kyubi**:" Hé bien, il était temps que ça bouge."

_# Qui te dit que c'est fini.#_

**Kyubi**:" Que vas-tu faire encore?"

_# Tait toi et observe...#_

Sasuke et Naruto dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le sommeil du jeune blond fut troublé par des paroles qu'il entendait. Il fit un étrange rêve qui lui laissa une douce impression. Il voulait savoir. La voix lui disait

que le sentiment qu'il recherchait devait se partager, Naruto essayait de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Au moment où il allait réussir, il se réveilla.

Naruto se redressa, puis il se tourna vers Sasuke qui était toujours endormi. La lumière de la lune éclairait la chambre, le jeune blond était fasciné par la beauté de l'Uchiwa. Le renard se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, puis il commença à déposer une pluie de baisers sur le visage et le cou du brun.

Sasuke sortit lentement de son sommeil, il sourit à Naruto, ce dernier entrepris de nouveau l'exploration de ce corps qu'il désirait. Le renard pris la direction de l'intimité de Sasuke, et lui offrit de nouveau un ballet sensuel. Le plaisir de L'Uchiwa était à son paroxysme, alors Naruto remonta lentement, se plaça sur Sasuke, l'embrassa, avant d'introduire le sexe du brun dans son intimité. L'Uchiwa regarda son amant, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Naruto sentit un goût de sel mélangé à ce baiser, le brun avait compris avec ce geste l'amour que lui portait Naruto.

**Sasu**: "Maintenant toi aussi tu es à moi !"

Et c'est avec douceur et tendresse que cette nuit-là Sasuke fit l'amour à son renard.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

**Sanzo**: J'ai fini le chapitre. Et je peux vous dire qu'entre le combat et le citron j'en peux plus.

**Orochi**: Félicitations il est très long ce chapitre.

**Sanzo**: Je sais, je voulais le couper en deux, mais je ne savait pas où.

**Itachi**: fallait couper au niveau de la salle de bain.

**Sanzo**: Déjà fait. Et ton frère m'aurait fait une dépression.

**Itachi**: Sas..uke, ton grand frère est fier de toi.

**Sasu**: (pointant du doigt l'ordi) Tu as osé faire de moi le U...

**Naru**: Ca va... Te plains pas, t'es pas le seul.

**Saï**: Je confirme. Mais au moins TOI tu as eu la chance de pouvoir faire le SEME.

**Jiraya**:C'est vrai qu'il est bien dans ce rôle. Sanzo génial ce chapitre.

**Naru**: Vieux pervert.

**Jiraya**: (montrant du doigt Misty et Sanzo) Je suis pas le seul.

**Itachi**: Faut dire qu'au début c'était pas un citron mais plutôt un pamplemousse.

**Sanzo**: (foudroyant Itachi du regard) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**Misty**: Ben pour une fois il a pas tort...

**Sanzo**: MERCI de ton soutient.( se jette dans les bras d'Orochi ) Orochiiii, personne ne m'aime... Dis, tu sais que tu es froid...

**Jiraya**: C'est vrai que la première version du chapitre faisait pamplemousse plutôt que citron.

**Sanzo**: Vous avez fini avec vos agrumes... Moi je vais arrêter le citron si ça continue...

Choji revient avec un panier de pamplemousses, citrons, oranges...

**Sasu**: Naru, tu vois en haut du chapitre, elle faisait le champignon en bas elle fait la poire...

**Sanzo**: ( serre le poing... La prochaine fic je le torture...)

* * *

**Rapport de mission de Kakashi: **Si un des lecteurs met la main sur ce rapport pourrait-il le remettre au 5eme Hokage...

Chère Hokage,

Voici le compte rendu de mes observations.

**1**: Après plusieurs tentatives d'évasion infructueuse de la part de nos ninjas. Nous en avons déduit que cela était impossible. Donc nous subissons. ( moi j' ai de la chance l'auteur m'oublie.)

**2**: L'auteur est complètement givrer...

**Exemple un** écrit ses fics en écoutant reflets d'acide... Se marre toute seule devant son ordi...

**Exemple deux** Misty et Sanzo ensemble transforme la scène lemon en comédie...(découverte primordial, ne jamais laisser deux folles ensemble..)

**Exemple trois** Misty se découvre une âme de poète.

**3**: Après plusieurs tentatives de meurtre de la part de Sasuke sur Sanzo, l'auteur a décider de continuer à le torturer.

**4**: Ne jamais laisser Sanzo sans surveillance avec une tablette de chocolat...

**5: **Les deux ambus chargés de la surveillance de Naruto ont été récemment traumatisé... Je me demande par quoi. Il paraît que la correctrice officielle soit dans le même état.

**6:** Merde quoi! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit ramasser les morceaux??... (Hum Arkel peux-tu arrêter de pleurer et de te moucher dans mon gilet?)

Je continuerai courageusement à remplir ma mission pour vous rapporter les faits et gestes de l'auteur. Mais si entre temps vous pouviez envoyer une équipe de secours au moins pour me sauver ou si un lecteur pouvait demander à m'avoir pour quelques jours...( Suite à un problème de cafardage, Kakashi se trouve actuellement aux prises de Sanzo...)

**Fin de rapport... Pour sauver Kakashi laissez une review...**


	6. Chapitre 6: La capture de Naruto

**Sanzo-Sama**: Chers lecteurs. Mon chapitre a pris du retard car mon ordi a planté en beauté et comme je n'ai fait aucune sauvegarde... J'ai dû me replonger dans la réécriture du chapitre six. Du coup, j'ai choisi une nouvelle version et effectué quelques petits changement. Ce qui ne modifiera en rien l'histoire mais comme j'avais la possibilité de deux fins différentes et qu'elles ont disparu, je pense n'en réécrire qu'une seule. Le chapitre sept prendra lui aussi un peu de retard...

**Sanzo**: (aura de désespoir au-dessus de la tête) Voilà il est refait. Par moment je me dis que je vis dans un monde cruel.

**Itachi**: Ne déprime pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

**Sasu**: Nous, ça nous a fait des vacances.

**Naru**: Ben moi, je ne pensais pas que Sanzo pouvait sortir autant de jurons à la minute.

**Sanzo**: ...

**Orochi**: Tu es toujours contrariée d'avoir dû réécrire tout le chapitre.

**Sasu**: Faut dire que la tête qu'elle avait quand elle s'est aperçue que windows s'était fait la malle était des plus comiques.

**Kyubi**: Et ce cri de désespoir, c'était très mélodieux..

**Sanzo**: Tu trouves ça drôle? Mon beau chapitre si durement travaillé et puis les autres fics.. Plus rien dans mon ordi...

**Orochi**:(serre Sanzo qui est en mode "chutes du Niagara") Viens me voir je vais te consoler moi.

**Itachi**: (Change complètement de conversation.) Au fait où est Kakashi?

**Naru**: Ben comme il a fait un rapport sur Sanzo, elle l'a envoyé chez plusieurs personnes.

**Itachi**: Ah bon? Et il va prendre des vacances alors?

**Naru**: Non. Elle lui a mis une pancarte avec "faites ce que vous voulez de moi."

**Itachi**: Sanzo ! Pourquoi tu as de l'alcool à brûler et des allumettes?

**Sasu**: (regard pétillant.) Elle va mettre le feu à son ordi. Tu veux de l'aide, Sanzo?

**Sanzo**: Non je vais brûler tout les icha icha paradize de Kakashi... Ca va me soulager.

**Sanzo-Sama**: Oyé, oyé, pour sa punition Kakashi passera quelques jours de vacances ailleurs. Tout d'abord, il ira chez ShaKan, puis il passera chez Tsuki, un petit tour chez Yumi et pour finir chez Pandanoux par contre je garde ma correctrice qui est collée à Kakashi. Euh... Ne me l'épuisez pas trop, je vais encore en avoir besoin...Merci.

**Kyubi**: C'est un peu sadique ce que tu fais.

**Sasu**: Elle est sadique, il y a qu'à lire le chapitre pour comprendre qu'elle est pas nette.

**Itachi**: Sanzo pose ce kunai... Dis Kyubi, d'habitude c'est pas Sasu qui veut la tuer?

**Kyubi**: Il faut dire que depuis que son ordi l'a lâchée, elle est bizarre. Itachi tu le fais, là elle est occupée... (montre Sasu qui s'est fait presque égorgé)

**Itachi**: Chers lecteurs qui suivaient cette histoire, merci pour vos rewiews qui lui on fait très plaisir...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La capture de Naruto... **

Sai et ses hommes se trouvaient près du repère des membres de l'Akatsuki qui surveillaient les alentours de Konoha. Ils avaient passé la journée à surveiller leurs allées et venues. Au moment où la nuit tombait, le groupe de Sai fut surpris par une attaque rapide et efficace des ninjas déserteurs. Deux des shinobis furent tués sur le coup, Sai et le dernier ninja de Suna avaient été fait prisonniers.

**"** Vous avez vraiment cru que l'on ne vous avait pas remarqué?**"**

**"** Ils nous ont pris pour des débutants**."**

**"** Voyons-voir ce que nous avons là?**"**

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole se pencha sur Sai et planta ses yeux couleur sang dans le regard du dessinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes le ninja de Konoha s'écroula.

**Itachi:" **Coriace celui-là, je me suis régalé."

**Kisame**:" Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant?"

**Itachi**:" Oui et cela pourrait peut-être servir."

Il se tourna vers le ninja de Suna et avec un sourire sadique défit ses liens.

**Itachi**:" Tu vas aller voir ton Kazekage et lui dire que je retiens Sai. S'il veut le récupérer en un seul morceau, je le lui échange contre Uzumaki Naruto."

**Kisame**:" C'est quoi ce plan? Tu crois vraiment que Gaara va nous apporter Kyubi contre ce ninja?"

**Itachi**:" On verra bien, cela ne nous coûte rien d'essayer;"

Itachi donna un parchemin au ninja de Suna et le laissa partir en le faisant suivre par un des membres.

**Kissame**:" Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de lui?"

**Itachi**:" Pour l'instant rien, on verra par la suite."

Sai qui s'était réveillé, se doutait bien de ce qui risquait de lui arriver, mais étant un ninja il savait comment y remédier.

**Kisame**:" Merde, il essaie de se couper la langue.."

Kisame lui donna un coup derrière la tête pour l'assommer. Ils attachèrent Sai de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien tenter contre sa vie. Pour l'instant, ils devaient prendre soin de leur otage. Et puis avant de le tuer, ils pourraient s'amuser un peu avec.

**Sasu**:" Et merde! Qui ça peut-être à cette heure-ci?

Sasuke se leva, enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de tuer la personne qui s'acharnait dessus. Il faut dire que le jeune Uchiwa avait un mauvais réveil. Et de plus il avait fait le projet de faire une matinée câlin avec son renard.

Quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec Neji. Le jeune Hyuga observa Sasuke, rougit et puis baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois que l'Uchiwa voyait Neji baisser son regard devant quelqu'un.

**Sasu**:" Que veux-tu?"

**Neji**:" Nous sommes convoqués au bureau de l'Hokage, c'est assez urgent."

**Sasu**:" Ok, on te rejoint là-bas."

**Neji**:" Sasuke..."

**Sasu**:" Oui?"

**Neji**:" Mets un col roulé, tu as des marques dans le cou."

Sasuke porta la main à son cou. Dans ce qui ressemblait à un grognement, l'Uchiwa lui dit qu'ils se rendraient au bureau de l'Hokage. Il repartit dans la chambre, s'assit sur le bord du lit et effleura les lèvres de son amant. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, sourit au brun avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Dans le bureau de L'Hokage, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes et notamment Gaara. Quand Sasuke vit le Kazekage, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La mine sombre de Tsunade ne présageait rien de bon non plus. Gaara tenait dans ses mains un parchemin, qu'il lui tendit quand il s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier le lut et proféra un juron.

**Sasu:"** Je suis désolé Gaara."

**Gaara**:" Ne t'excuse pas, il savait les risques qu'il prenait."

**Kakashi**:" Que pensez-vous faire, Tsunade-Sama?"

**Tsunade**:" J'en ai discuté avec le Kazekage, nous ne ferons rien."

**Sasu**:" Mais enfin... C'est un de nos ninjas..."

**Tsunade**:" Tu as bien lu ce qui est écrit, la vie de Sai contre Naruto. Je ne peux pas permettre à l'Akatsuki de mettre la main sur lui. Sai connaissait les risques, il les a acceptés."

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui avait écouté sans bouger. Le blond fixait tout le monde puis il le regarda et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Gaara. Le Kazekage comprit son ami. Naruto avait oublié la moitié de ses sentiments et ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. C'est avec le cœur lourd que Gaara répondit à Sasuke.

**Gaara**:" Nous ne ferons rien. De toute façon même si je leur livrais Naruto ce ne serait pas sûr qu'ils nous rendent Sai vivant."

Naruto était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage en réfléchissant sur le sort de Sai. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait équipe ensemble. Sai l'avait même aidé à sauver Sasuke, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi... Il se sentait impuissant et cela le contrariait beaucoup.

**Sakura**:" Bonjour Naruto, tu as l'air bien pensif."

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. A la vue de Sakura, la colère du renard s'intensifia et ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge feu.

**Sakura**:" Je vois que le démon ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et c'est réciproque. Mais si tu veux aider Sai, tu devrais me suivre et m'écouter."

Sakura fit signe à Naruto de le suivre, pour que personne ne soit témoin de la conversation.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Sakura parlait, le renard l'avait écoutée et n'avait pas bougé. Quand elle eut fini, il se tourna vers l'arbre qui était à coté et asséna un violent coup de poing. Sa rage presque évacuée, il se tourna et partit en direction du bureau de sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

**Naru**:" _Dis-leur que l'on va tenter quelque chose pour le sauver."_

**Sasu**:" Naruto veut que l'on tente de sauver Sai."

**Naru**:" _Je vais vous expliquer mon plan, Sasuke tu leur répètes tout."_

Naruto expliqua qu'ils allaient faire circuler la rumeur que rien ne serait tenté pour sauver Sai afin que le traître puisse faire son rapport à Itachi.

Puis il exposa son plan: une équipe de cinq ninjas et lui se rendraient au sud du campement pendant que Naruto servirait d'appât. Deux des ninjas iraient sauver le dessinateur et les trois autres protègeraient le blond. Il avait choisi le sud car la densité de la forêt pourrait cacher leur arrivée. Tsunade n'était pas trop d'accord, mais devant l'insistance du renard elle ne put qu'accepter. Et puis Naruto lui promit qu'au moindre problème ils se replieraient.

Ils envoyèrent Shizune prévenir Shikamaru, Shino et Kiba. Une fois le plan mis en place, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous aux portes de Konoha.

Sasuke était en train de préparer ses affaires, quand il remarqua que Naruto n'était plus dans la maison. Il se mit à le chercher, au bout de dix minutes ce dernier arriva.

**Sasu**:" Où tu étais?"

**Naru**:" _Je suis allé sur la stèle. On peut y aller."_

Gaara arriva le premier aux portes du village, suivi de Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru et arrivèrent Sasuke et Naruto. Akamaru renifla Naruto et regarda son maître.

**Kiba**:" Tu n'es pas le vrai Naruto !

**Naru**:" _Non, le vrai Naruto se trouve actuellement avec Tsunade. Vous pensiez qu'elle l'aurait laissé partir comme ça?"_

**Sasu**:" Hm, c'est peut être mieux ainsi." _Je le tue moi-même dès que l'on rentre_.

Devant la stèle, Sakura attendait Naruto. Elle devait se rendre avec lui au camp de l'Akatsuki. Le renard arriva, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Naruto fit un clone de lui et l'envoya chez Sasuke pour qu'il prenne sa place. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas plaire à son amant. Il partit de son coté, accompagné de Sakura. Ils prirent la direction du nord. Le chemin était plus long mais ils ne feraient aucune rencontre imprévue.

Le groupe de Sasuke prit la direction du sud. Naruto et Sakura la direction opposée. Plus loin derrière, deux personnes suivaient le renard et la kunoichi.

Le groupe de Sasuke arriva près de la forêt. Le principe était simple: Sasuke et Naruto devaient faire semblant de s'entraîner. Vu que Naruto était surveillé tout les jours par l'Akatsuki, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Ils pensaient qu'au moins deux personnes viendraient surveiller les faits et gestes du renard.

Akamaru se mit à renifler, aussitôt Shino envoya ses insectes. Deux personnes s'approchaient du lieu de leur entraînement. Les insectes de Shino lui signalèrent qu'une troisième personne se tenait un peu plus loin. Le plan se passait au mieux, si trois des membres étaient ici, un seul gardait le campement.

Au signal de Shino, Gaara et Shikamaru prirent la direction du camp. Tout ce que les autres avaient à faire était de les occuper le plus longtemps possible.

Sakura et Naruto arrivèrent près du camp de l'Akatsuki, mais ils ne virent qu'une seule personne. Cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de Sai. Sakura proposa à Naruto de se séparer pour mieux rechercher le dessinateur.

Elle indiqua une direction à Naruto et elle prit la direction opposée.

Kakashi et le ninja qui avaientt suivi Naruto et la kunoichi, remarquèrent que la direction que prenait Naruto le jetait directement dans les griffes d'Itachi. Car ce dernier était resté au campement.

Itachi se dirigea vers un arbre où était attaché Sai.

**Itachi**:" Je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Gaara se trouve actuellement près du camp avec d'autres shinobi, ils vont essayer de te sauver."

Un bruit attira l'attention d'Itachi, il fixa l'endroit et s'en approcha lentement.

**Itachi**:" Sort de là, tu n'est pas encore très doué pour cacher ton chakra."

Naruto sortit de l'endroit où il se trouvait et se mit en position de combat. Itachi sourit, il allait pouvoir tester la puissance du Kyubi. Ce n'était pas Naruto qui l'intéressait dans ce combat mais plutôt le démon. Tout ce que devait faire le renard était de gagner du temps pour que Sai puisse être délivré. Le kitsune se trouvait devant un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Sasuke, il en déduisit que ce devait être Itachi.

Mais tomber directement sur lui...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de prolonger ses pensées, Itachi passa à l'attaque. Le combat venait de s'engager entre les deux ninjas. L'Uchiwa avait largement l'avantage sur Naruto, il se délectait de chaque blessure qu'il infligeait à son adversaire.

Kakashi et le ninja profitèrent du combat entre Naruto et Itachi pour allait délivrer Sai. Itachi était tellement pris par son combat qu'il ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Kakashi attrapa le dessinateur, le cala sur son épaule et ils s'éloignèrent du camp.

**Sai**:" Kakashi, il faut aider Naruto."

Une fois à l'abri le ninja copieur déposa Sai. Ils s'étaient éloignés du campement mais l'endroit qu'avait choisi Kakashi laissait voir tout ce qui se passait là-bas. Ils observaient le combat depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Un mouvement dans la forêt attira l'attention de Kakashi, il vit Shikamaru et Gaara qui s'approchaient du campement. Il invoqua Pakkun pour qu'il les stoppe et les fasse rentrer au village.

Le chien prit la direction des deux ninjas, et mit très peu de temps à les rejoindre. Shikamaru fut surpris de se trouvait nez à nez avec Pakkun

**Pakkun**:" Shikamaru, Kakashi m'envoie pour te dire que Sai est avec lui. Toi et les autres, rentrez vite au village, je vais tout vous expliquer en route."

Tobi qui suivait les deux ninjas fut étonné de les voir faire demi-tour. Il devait prévenir Itachi que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sakura, quant à elle, regardait le combat entre Naruto et Itachi, elle n'avait pas prévu la présence de Kakashi et fut surprise de le voir délivrer Sai, mais le combat qui se déroulait devant elle la contrariait un peu plus. Elle devait agir au plus vite avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Shikamaru, Gaara et Pakkun retrouvèrent les autres membres du groupe. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de Sasuke le clone de Naruto disparut. Shikamaru exposa la situation aux autres, et plus il avançait dans ses explications, plus la colère de Sasuke grandissait.

**Deidara**:" On s'est fait avoir, c'était un clone."

**Kisame**:" Je me demande ce que ça cache. On retourne au camp, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici."

Le groupe de Sasuke reprit la direction de Konoha.

Tobi arriva au camp, il aperçut Itachi qui se battait toujours avec Naruto. Le renard ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, il faut dire qu'il affrontait un des meilleurs ninjas.

Kakashi était toujours sur son poste d'observation. Sai quant à lui était appuyé contre un rocher, tout ce qui l'inquiétait actuellement était le fait que Naruto soit en danger. Quand il essaya de se lever, le ninja qui accompagnait Kakashi lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui tendit une gourde.

Le combat était perdu pour Naruto. Itachi était déçu, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus divertissant. Il asséna à Naruto un coup de poing en plein estomac, le renard se plia en deux et tomba genoux à terre.

**Itachi**:" Je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux venant de ta part. Enfin... Maintenant que j'ai mis la main sur toi…"

Naruto releva la tête et fixa Itachi droit dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait se dessinat sur les lèvres du renard.

Sai prit la gourde des mains du ninja et au moment où il leva les yeux sur lui, la surprise lui fit lâcher le récipient.

**Sai**:" Naruto?!"

Itachi eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Naruto disparaître devant ses yeux.

Sakura aussi fut très surprise de voir que c'était le clone de Naruto qui était avec elle, elle s'était fait avoir par ce renard de malheur. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elle rentre au village, l'atmosphère dans le camp de l'Akatsuki n'était pas au beau fixe.

Kakashi et Naruto arrivèrent au village deux heures après l'équipe de Sasuke. Ils avaient dû être prudents et avaient progressé lentement à cause des blessures de Sai. Celui-ci avait était torturé, mais plus par amusement, que pour obtenir des informations. L'un des deux gardes de la porte était parti avertir l'Hokage que Kakashi se rendait directement à l'hôpital.

Quand ils franchirent les portes, des infirmières prirent le dessinateur en charge.

Kakashi et Naruto eurent la surprise de voir dans le hall, trois personnes qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Un Hokage très énervé... Un Sasuke plus qu'en colère... Et un Jiraya très contrarié... Les explications allaient être difficiles...

Sakura était rentrée à Konoha très discrètement. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu, cet incident allait peut être lui apporter plus de problèmes. Enfin, elle savait que Naruto ne dirait rien sur elle. De ce côté-là, tout irait bien.

Gaara arriva à l'hôpital accompagné d'Iruka. Ce dernier franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Kakashi et lui colla une bonne droite en pleine figure. Des regards étonnés se posèrent sur Iruka. Lui qui était d'un naturel très calme…Il se tourna en suite vers Naruto et lui colla une gifle magistrale avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Naruto passa ses bras autour de son frère, il sentait les larmes de ce dernier couler dans son cou...

**Super grand retour en arrière: Attaque de Kyubi, naissance de Naruto.**

" Hokage-sama, que devons nous faire?"

**Yondaime**:" Protégez au mieux le village. Nous, nous allons tenter de le ralentir."

Puis il se tourna vers le champ de bataille, Kyubi venait d'être libéré et s'attaquait au village. Le démon avançait trop rapidement, se débarrassant très facilement des ninjas qui tentaient de le stopper. Yondaime avait donné l'ordre de faire évacuer le village. La moitié des personnes étaient en sécurité, seul l'hôpital posait problème, les malades étaient difficiles à transporter.

Les chefs des grandes familles étaient tous présents près de Yondaime. Ainsi que tous les ninjas de Konoha. Aucun n'avait fui le danger, tous voulaient protéger leur familles, leur village... Et ils étaient prêts à mourir pour cela.

Kyubi se délectait, il tuait sans la moindre pitié. Sentir ces humains se briser sous ses dents ou bien les piétiner de ses pattes l'amusait. L'odeur du sang l'excitait de plus en plus, ces imbéciles d'humains se jetaient dans une bataille qu'ils allaient perdre. Mais qu'il était agréable de détruire les rêves de ses insectes.

Un groupe de ninjas se tenait à quelques mètres du démon, ils allaient passer à l'attaque. Leur mission était de tenir occupé le renard le temps de terminer l'évacuation de Konoha. Ils avaient acceptés de servir d'appât.

" Emporte mon fils avec toi... Eloigne le d'ici..."

**Iruka**:" Pourquoi, je peux me battre moi aussi !"

Le ninja attrapa le jeune garçon et s'éloigna du groupe. Iruka se débattait, il voulait combattre auprès de ses parents. Ils ne s'étaient éloignés que de quelque métres, quand ils entendirent des hurlements.

Le ninja qui tenait Iruka s'arrêta puis se retourna vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux était d'une cruautée effroyable, Iruka vit le corps de sa mère se faire propulser sur un rocher, l'impact du choc disloqua la kunoichi. Le père du jeune homme venait quand à lui de tomber à terre après avoir été broyé par les crocs du renard. Les autres ninjas n'avaient pas eu plus de chance.

Iruka hurlait, se débattait avec désespoir, son cerveau refusait de croire ce qu'il avait vu. Le ninja assomma le jeune garçon et le transporta jusqu'au village, il ne devait pas pleurer, le code des ninjas leur interdisait de montrer leurs sentiments. Mais ses yeux le trahissaient, les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes.

Dans le village de Konoha, plus précisément à l'hôpital, un jeune garçon venait de naître en cette journée funeste. Sa mère eut juste le temps de poser les yeux sur lui avant de les fermer à jamais.

Le médecin enveloppa le bébé et le tendit à un anbu.

**Anbu**:" Que dois-je dire à l'Hokage?"

**Médecin**:" Dites-lui qu'elle est morte en le mettant au monde."

L'anbu prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et partit en direction de la bataille. Aux portes du village, il rencontra un ninja qui venait de déposer un jeune garçon. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda s'il connaissait la position exacte du quatrième Hokage. Le ninja lui indiqua puis repartit avec un autre groupe de shinobis.

L'anbu regarda un moment Iruka qui semblait complètement perdu, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et lui dit d'aller rejoindre les civils et de les aider en cas de besoin. Iruka remarqua le nourrisson qui se trouvait dans les bras du ninja. Le jeune garçon prit la direction que lui avait indiquée l'anbu, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Il décida de se rendre au même endroit que l'anbu.

**Anbu**:" Hokage-sama, je vous l'ai emmené."

En quelque seconde l'éclair jaune de Konoha se retrouva près de l'anbu. Le ninja lui tendit le nouveau né et quand Yondaime demanda pour la mère, il baissa la tête. Le quatrième comprit, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de son fils et partit en direction de Kyubi. Sarutobi, qui avait suivi la scène de loin se demandait ce que préparait le quatrième.

Une explosion se fit entendre les regards se tournèrent vers le village, Kyubi venait d'envoyer une boule de feu droit sur l'hôpital.

C'est avec plus d'acharnement que les ninjas se lancèrent dans la bataille, le démon se délectait de plus en plus se nourrissant de la détresse de ces derniers. Yondaime prit la décision la plus importante. En acceptant de devenir Hokage, il avait fait le serment de protéger son village à n'importe quel prix. Le regard de Yondaime se porta sur son fils, ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de ce petit être qu'il tenait au creux de son bras.

**Yondaime**:" Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, Naruto."

L'anbu qui se trouvait toujours au près de l'Hokage ne comprit pas de suite ce que comptait faire le quatrième. Yondaime qui se trouvait maintenant assez proche du démon prépara le Shiki Fuujin.

Le shinigami du dieu de la mort prit forme derrière lui. Alors il tendit son fils droit devant lui et le shinigami passa ses bras à travers le corps de Yondaime et celui de Naruto, il attrapa Kyubi et commença à le ramener vers lui. Le renard se débattait, sa rage se faisait plus dévastatrice. La colère le rongeait de l'intérieur, il venait de se faire piéger par un simple humain.

Le dieu de la mort commença à sceller le démon, et quand ses bras sortirent du corps du nourrisson, la marque d'un sceau fit son apparition sur le ventre du bébé.

Avant que le shinigami ne coupe l'âme du quatrième, ce dernier s'adressa à l'anbu qui se trouvait près de lui.

**Yondaime**:" Je te confie mon fils, il est le sauveur de Konoha."

Sarutobi, suivi de ninjas, arriva au moment ou le dieu de la mort coupa de son sabre l'âme du quatrième Hokage. Les guerriers ne purent qu'assister à la mort de leur Hokage. Pour sauver leur village, Yondaime venait de sacrifier sa vie.

En retrait, un ninja masqué tenait le nourrisson. Sarutobi s'approcha de lui et regarda le bébé. Aux vues de la ressemblance avec le quatrième, il comprit qui était le nouveau-né et ce qu'avait fait Yondaime pour sauver les villageois et protéger le village.

**Sarutobi**:" Comment s'appelle-t-il?

**Anbu**:" Naruto. Le quatrième me l'a confié."

**Sarutobi**:" Alors tu t'en occuperas, mais je te demande de ne jamais révéler la véritable identité de ce bébé."

**Anbu**:" Mais si je ne le fais pas cet enfant sera détesté de tout le monde."

**Sarutobi**:" Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas de compassion et de pitié dont cet enfant aura besoin pour s'épanouir, mais de bien plus."

Cacher derrière un arbre, le jeune Iruka entendit toute la conversation, puis il vit les ninjas qui avaient participé à la bataille contre Kyubi se rapprocher de Sarutobi et de l'anbu.

Le chef de la famille Hyuga remarqua le sceau sur le ventre du nourrisson, il demanda des explications. Sarutobi raconta donc à tout le monde que le quatrième Hokage avait scellé le démon renard dans le corps du bébé. Plusieurs ninjas proposèrent de tuer l'enfant pour se débarrasser une fois pour toutes du démon. Sarutobi s'y opposa, il interdit à quiconque de tenter quoi que ce soit contre cet enfant.

Iruka vit avec tristesse les regards haineux se poser sur Naruto. Il se promit que lui ne détesterait jamais le sauveur de Konoha, même si le meurtrier de ses parents était à l'intérieur de lui. Oui, il ferait tout son possible pour aider l'héritier du quatrième.

Trois jours plus tard, on célébra les obsèques du quatrième Hokage et des ninjas morts au combat. Sarutobi avait repris son poste d'Hokage et la première mesure qu'il avait prise fut d'interdire à quiconque de révéler que Naruto était le porteur de Kyubi. Mais aussi que toute personne essayant d'attenter à la vie de l'enfant serait condamnée à mort.

Un homme s'approcha de la photo de Yondaime et déposa devant elle une rose blanche. Au creux de son bras se trouvait un bébé dont la couleur de cheveux rappelait celle du soleil et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.

L'homme sourit à l'enfant.

**Uzumaki (anbu)**:" Tu peux être fier de ton père, Naruto."

Le nourrisson se mit à pleurer.

Iruka s'approcha de l'homme et du bébé, il déposa une rose devant la photo du quatrième. Puis il se tourna vers Uzumaki, posa sa main sur la joue du nouveau-né et se pencha sur lui.

**Iruka**:" Merci, Naruto."

Et à ce moment-là, le garçon arrêta de pleurer.

Uzumaki éleva Naruto pendant deux ans, puis il mourut au cours d'une mission. L'enfant fut placé à l'orphelinat de Konoha. Quelques années plus tard, c'est un tout jeune professeur qui demanda l'autorisation au troisième Hokage de pouvoir s'occuper de Naruto Uzumaki. C'est avec joie que Sarutobi lui donna la garde du jeune renard.

**Fin du super grand retour en arriére.**

Cela faisait quinze jours que Sasuke était fâché contre Naruto, il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que le blond ait pu suivre Sakura. Il s'était mis en danger. Heureusement que Naruto avait eu la bonne idée de voir cette histoire avec Kakashi. Mais si l'Uchiwa était tellement en colère, c'est à cause de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée de le perdre.

Pour se venger de Naruto, Sasuke l'avait privé de calins depuis son retour. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus, était qu'il ne se privait pas de l'allumer. Le renard avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa frustration, ce qui plaisait énormement le brun.

Kakashi avait dû subir les foudres de Tsunade et de Iruka. Depuis la mission de sauvetage de Sai, le ninja copieur avait élu domicile dans l'appartement de Naruto. Quand Gaï lui avait demandé pourquoi il n' habitait plus chez Iruka, ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'actuellement Iruka était plus dangereux que l'Akatsuki.

Sakura, quand à elle était de plus en plus surveillée et n'avait plus la possibilité d'agir aussi librement.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

**Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs quand Naruto parle du problème de Sakura avec Kakashi... Il lui écrit, comme je ne savait pas comment tourner ce problème j'ai préféré mettre (voir)... Ben, comme ma critique ma demandé comment Naruto se faisait comprendre... Il a un calepin et voilà... 

**Misty (la voix de la critique)**: C'est très nul ton truc de calepin...

**Sanzo**: FINI

**Sasu**: (Regarde le chapitre) Je ne fais rien avec Naru depuis quinze jours?!

**Sanzo**: Nan!!

**Misty**: On tape à la porte. (Regard complice vers Sanzo) Itachi, va ouvrir.

**Itachi**: J'y vais. ("Elle aurait pu se bouger") aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Naru**: C'est quoi ce cri?!

**Itachi**: (Arrive en courant) Sanzo, y''a un fantôme devant ta porte.

**Kisame**: (pose ses valises) Pffff... Enfin de retour.

**Sanzo**: Comment c'est passé ton séminaire?

**Kisame**: (prend la pose de Gaï) Nous avons réussi à obtenir des aquariums plus grand.

**Itachi**: (sort de sa cachette avec un kunai à la main) Sanzoooo... C'est quoi ce délire?! Et puis c'était qui le poisson sur lequel j'ai pleuré?

**Choji**: Ben du thon... On fait bien des sushis avec du thon!...

**Kisame**: (regard chibi) Tu m'as pleuré?

**Itachi**: (se jete sur Kisame)Tu m'as manquéééééééééé !

**Arkel**: (Arrive avec un aquarium) Kisameeeee... Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi... (voix intérieure de la correctrice: mince j'ai oublié des fautes dans le chapitre d'avant) C'était la Saint-Valentin y'a pas longtemps t'as rien à donner?

**Kisame:** (tout rouge)...

**Arkel: **Je veux mes chocos d'obligatiooooooooon!!!

**Itachi:** Pff de toute façon je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré !

**Arkel: **Mais ne sois pas jaloux! Tu auras le droit de voir Kisa dans son aquarium... Tu veux pas essayer ce scaphandre-là? (sort un casque tout droit sorti d'un album de Tintin)

**Itachi: **Meurs!!

**Arkel:** Kyaaaa! (se cache derrière Kisame)

**Kyubi**:( se rapproche de Sanzo) Euh... Sanzo on a un problème... Naru-kun veut se suicider...

**Sanzo**: Ben, pourquoi?

**Kyubi**: C'est à cause de ton retour en arrière sur moi...

* * *

**Rapport d'Itachi (évidemment Kakashi a réussi à obtenir des vacances)**

Cher patron (Au secours...)

Voici le compte rendu de mes observations. (Je suis mal barré sur ce coup...)

**1**: Après une défaillance de l'ordi, la vie est devenue insupportable pour nous...(quoique Orochimaru lui n'a pas trop de problème...)

**2**: Kisame est revenu...

**3**: Kyubi est devenu extrêmement docile envers Sanzo après la lecture du chapitre 6...( il a réussi à obtenir sa scène de massacre... Sanzo peut être effrayante parfois...)

**4**: Kisame est revenu...

**5**: Naruto déprime, et refuse d'adresser la parole à Kyubi et Sanzo...(Sasu-kun quand à lui, a fais plusieurs tentative de meurtre sur l'auteur..)

**6**: Kisame est revenu...

**7**: Pour les personnes qui détiennent Kakashi, veuiller nous le retourner dans les plus bref délais. Je ne vais pas faire ses rapports jusqu'à la fin de la fic...( C'est vrai quoi, moi, je le veux mon citron avec Naru-kun)

**8**: Arkel (je la hais) vient de mettre Kisame dans un aquarium... KISAME /va sauver Kisame... avec le masque et le tuba/

**Sasuke: **J'offre mon cher frère à qui le veut... Pour cela rien de plus, simplement faites la demande... En plus Sanzo déprimera un bon coup...

Please des reviews


	7. Un jour tranquille à Konoha

**Sanzo:(accrochée aux jambes d'Itachi)** NOOOOOOOOONNNN ze veux pas...

**Misty et Arkel: (poussant Itachi dehors)** Mais si, mais si...

**Sasu: (Attrape Sanzo)** Toi devant ton ordi... Naru la liste.**... ( pose les valises d'Itachi devant la porte ) **

**Naru**: Voilà, voilà... Alors il doit passer chez Shirenai, puis tetelle, ensuite Yumi et Tsuki pour finir...

**Sanzo**: ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII reste avec moi...

**Naru**: Il doit faire comme nous, on te le demande et tu l'envoies...

**Sanzo:(aura de désespoir)** Veux pas, veux mon tueur d'amour...Veux mon sociopathe...

**Misty: (va dans le placard de Sanzo)** Regarde ce que je t'ai ramenée **(montre Akabane)**

**Sanzo: (se roule par terre)** Non non non et non.

**Arkel: (arrive avec Muraki)** Et lui alors tu l'aimes bien ?

**Sanzo: (Se met en boule dans un coin)** Je vous préviens, je ne serais pas responsable de ce que je vais écrire...

**Orochi**: Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là?

**Naru**: Je crains le pire, elle va sûrement faire pire que les chapitres précédents.

**Sanzo:( sort la grosse boîte de mouchoirs )** Je ne vais pas faire pire, ça va être pire. Et pis vous vous débrouillerez avec les lecteurs...

* * *

**Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs, en attendant la suite des chapitres qui on été effacés, je vous ai préparé celui-ci, je le trouve très... enfin très... Vous allez bien voir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir... Pandanoux j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ta question. Nozik pour ta review du chapitre OOOO peux pas le dire, mais tu n'as peut-être pas tort... Les chapitres de l'histoire prendront du temps car il faut que je réécrive toute l'intrigue...

* * *

**Chapitre 7: En attendant la suite...**

**Moment tranquille à Konoha... Un petit bout de vie...**

**Itachi**:" Espèce d'idiote! Tu n'as même pas été capable de voir que tu t'es fait avoir. Par ta faute on a raté l'occasion de mettre la main sur Kyûbi."

La capture de Naruto avait été un véritable fiasco. Ce qui mettait Itachi de très mauvaise humeur et il faut dire qu'elle était arrivée à point nommé. C'est donc sur elle que la fureur de l'Uchiwa se déversa. Au bout de dix minutes, Kisame se permit d'intervenir, pensant qu'il valait mieux la garder encore vivante.

**Kisame**:" Hm, Itachi, tu risques de la tuer là. On peut encore en avoir besoin."

**Deidara**:" Ta compassion me surprend Kisame."

Ce dernier posa un regard méprisant sur lui. Puis il reporta son attention sur Itachi, celui-ci la jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de Tobi.

**Tobi**:" Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?!

**Itachi**:" Ce que tu veux!"

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Tobi, il savait comment il allait passer le temps. Il partit avec elle en direction de la grotte qui se trouvait pas loin de là. Elle essayait de se débattre, elle savait très bien quel genre de traitement il lui réservait. Plus elle se débattait plus cela l'excitait. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris et des pleurs s'élevaient dans la grotte. Kisame se tourna vers Itachi.

**Kisame**:" Lui, il risque vraiment de la tuer."

Itachi haussa les épaules lui montrant ainsi qu'il se fichait cordialement de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Deidara émit un long soupir et se dirigea vers la grotte. Il arriva près de Tobi, l'agrippa par l'épaule et le propulsa loin de sa victime. Deidara se pencha sur elle.

**Deidara**:" Ce n'est pas par compassion que j'ai fait cela, seulement, on a encore besoin de toi. Alors à l'avenir évite de contrarier Itachi."

Au village de Konoha, plus exactement dans le bureau de l'Hokage, deux personnes subissaient encore les foudres de Tsunade. Naruto et Kakashi avaient été relevés de leurs fonctions pour un temps indéterminé et effectuaient des travaux d'intérêt public. En gros, Tsunade leur refilait toutes les corvées du coin. Kakashi était privé de Icha Icha pour une durée de quelques mois, c'était la condition qu'avait posée Iruka pour que le ninja copieur puisse revenir chez lui. Quand à Naruto, il n'avait plus le droit de sortir du village sous peine de représailles de la part de sa mère. Sasuke, qui se trouvait derrière la porte, eut un frisson de terreur en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver au renard s'il venait à désobéir.

Le kitsune sentit la présence du brun et sortit en courant du bureau de sa mère pour se jeter directement dans ses bras, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Sasuke était parti pour une mission de trois jours. En fait, celle-ci consistait à accompagner Gaara et Sai au pays du sable. Le Kazegake avait décrété que le dessinateur serait plus en sécurité à Suna, c'est pourquoi il le ferait installer dans son palais. Tsunade avait ricané et accepté la requête de Gaara.

Naruto était heureux de revoir Sasuke. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait lui était totalement étranger, ce qui le figea. L'Uchiwa observait Naruto, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, que lui arrivait-il ?

Le blond regarda son amant, l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

_# Tu n'as pas à être effrayé Naruto, tu es juste heureux de le revoir. C'est ce que l'on ressent auprès des personnes qui nous sont chères.#_

Alors le renard se colla à Sasuke et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

**Naru**_:" Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Bon retour à la maison."_

**Sasu**:" Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être là."

Tsunade regardait les deux jeunes garçons et sourit devant ce beau tableau, elle s'adressa à son fils.

**Tsunade**:" Je vous laisse deux jours de congés profitez-en."

Naruto se retourna et gratifia sa mère d'un merveilleux sourire, les trois personnes présentent furent surprises. Pendant quelques secondes, ils avaient retrouvé leur renard. Mais déjà le blond tirait Sasuke par le bras et le poussait vers la sortie.

Sasuke devait d'abord passer chez lui pour se doucher et se changer, sur le chemin ils croisèrent Shino et Kiba. L'Inuzuka demanda à Sasuke s'il n'avait pas attrapé un coup de soleil à la figure. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, l'Uchiwa devait rivaliser avec Hinata. Shino, qui observait Naruto, compris d'où pouvait venir la gêne du brun. Le regard de Naruto en disait long et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre les idées qui pouvaient lui traverser la tête. Shino attrapa Kiba pour laisser les deux amoureux vaquer à leurs occupations.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kakashi était en train de faire ses courses, il s'arrêta à la boutique de fleurs pour acheter une douzaine de roses rouges parsemées d'immortelles. Ce soir, il voulait faire plaisir à Iruka. Il lui préparerait un dîner aux chandelles pour commencer la soirée, puis une petite promenade nocturne et après, il partirait à l'exploration du corps de son professeur.

Dans l'appartement de Sasuke, Naruto trépignait, le brun lui avait interdit l'accès à la salle de bains. Le renard faisait les cent pas devant la porte de cette dernière, l'Uchiwa bien entendu avait l'exclusivité de toutes les lamentations de son amant.

**Sasu**:" Naruto arrête de te plaindre, je ne cèderai pas. _Et puis te plains pas moi je prends une douche froide_."

Bien sûr, cela il n'allait pas le lui avouer. Sasuke avait prévu de passer du temps avec son renard, mais aussi leurs amis. Depuis l'anniversaire de Naruto, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire des soirées ensemble.

Ils devaient se retrouver au resto de ramen dans deux heures, et s'il laissait faire le renard, la soirée risquait de tomber à l'eau. Il sortit de la salle de bains et avec un magnifique sourire dit à Naruto qu'il pouvait aller se préparer pour sortir.

Kakashi s'affairait derrière les fourneaux pour préparer un délicieux repas pour Iruka, il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails, en plus ce soir, il voulait lui demander quelque chose de très important. Il en avait discuté avec Tsunade qui lui avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait personnellement si Iruka était d'accord. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et maintenant il se sentait prêt, le problème étant de savoir comment allait réagir Iruka.

Kiba partit chercher Hinata, il était heureux, car le père de la jeune fille venait de lui accorder la main de cette dernière. Bien sûr, Neji l'avait menacé de mort au moindre écart, mais cela lui était par dessus la tête. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il allait vivre avec la fille de son coeur.

Tenten rejoignit Shino, ces deux-là filaient le parfait amour depuis trois mois, ils furent rejoints par Neji et Ino qui se tenaient par la main. Neji était tombé amoureux de la jeune blonde, le jour où elle lui avait collé une bonne droite après lui avoir balancé qu'il faudrait être la dernière des imbéciles pour tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui. Une semaine après, elle avait avoué à Tenten qu'elle était la dernière des imbéciles…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au restaurant où les attendaient Shikamaru et Temari, dans un petit coin à l'écart, se tenaient Choji et Kankuro. Ino les remarqua et posa une question muette à Temari qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

Ils aperçurent Naruto et Sasuke, les deux garçons se tenaient par la taille. Beaucoup de filles de Konoha n'avaient pas apprécié quand elles avaient appris pour leur relation. Mais certains villageois trouvaient que ces deux-là allaient très bien ensemble.

Le conseil du village se faisait plus de cheveux blancs en sachant que le clan Uchiwa n'aurait jamais aucune descendance. Ce qui faisait rire Tsunade chaque fois qu'ils remettaient cela sur le tapis. De toutes façons la seule chose actuelle sur laquelle la Godaime se concentrait actuellement était l'Akatsuki, qui était très proche de Konoha.

Tsunade fit appeler Sakura, elle discuta un moment avec elle et lui dit qu'elle était interdite d'accès à certaines parties du bâtiment. La kunoichi ne dit rien et sortit du bureau, Lee l'attendait devant la porte.

**Sakura**:" Tu n'es pas à la fête avec les autres ?"

**Lee**:" Non, j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas te perdre de vue."

**Sakura**:" Pas très palpitante comme mission. Enfin. Tu n'as rien de prévu alors ?"

**Lee**:" Non, pourquoi ?"

**Sakura**:" Viens, je t'invite à manger."

Lee observait la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et malgré tout ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il pouvait arriver, il avait décidé de continuer à l'aimer. Sakura observait Lee du coin de l'œil, elle savait que le jeune homme était en adoration devant elle. De plus, si elle s'en faisait un allié, elle pourrait aller au bout de ce qu'elle avait commencé.

La soirée avait bien commencé et tout le monde s'amusait. Les discussions étaient centrées sur la jeunesse de Naruto, pour essayer de lui rappeler certaines choses. Plus la soirée avançait et plus les garçons étaient saouls. Au cours de la soirée, Shino prit Sasuke à part. Les deux garçons discutaient et l'Uchiwa se mit à rougir. Naruto qui observait la scène sentit un sentiment grandir en lui, voir Sasuke rougir et sourire à Shino ne lui plaisait pas et cela le mettait en colère. Tout en continuant de regarder la scène, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de casser son verre dans sa main. Kiba sursauta en entendant le verre se briser, il observa le renard et suivit son regard.

Naruto était jaloux, il explosa de rire, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Sasuke le regarda, puis posa les yeux sur son amant qui avait l'air furieux et remarqua la main de ce dernier. Il se précipita vers lui et quand il voulut lui prendre la main, celui-ci la dégagea d'un geste rageur.

**Sasu**:" Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?!"

**Naru**:" _Tu le sais, ne fait pas l'idiot, si tu veux finir la soirée avec lui te gêne surtout pas."_

Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis en voyant Kiba toujours plié de rire il se rendit compte de la situation.

**Sasu**:" Tu es jaloux?!"

**Naru**:"_ Jaloux?"_

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

**Sasu**:" Tu n'as pas à l'être. Premièrement, Shino a déjà quelqu'un et deuxièmement, tu es la seule personne que je veux. Ta jalousie me fait vraiment plaisir et cela me donne envie de quitter la soirée plus tôt."

Naruto était perdu, il était très en colère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela faisait plaisir à Sasuke. Il fut parcouru de frissons quand il sentit la langue du brun glisser sur les contours de son oreille pour terminer sa course jusqu'à ses lèvres où il déposa un doux baiser. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des sifflements s'élever dans la salle, mais Sasuke avait autre chose en tête et ne vit pas que Naruto venait de virer au rouge. Le brun se servit comme excuse de la blessure de son renard pour s'éclipser de la soirée.

Dans le parc du village, Kakashi et Iruka se promenaient, le professeur était aux anges. Après avoir préparé un délicieux repas, Kakashi avait proposé à son amant d'aller faire un tour, une soirée parfaite en somme. Arrivés près d'un banc, le ninja copieur fit asseoir Iruka, puis posa un genoux à terre et lui tendit un écrin. Le brun comprit en voyant la petite boite carrée; les larmes commencèrent à faire leurs apparition.

**Kakashi**:" Iruka, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux si tu acceptais de m'épo..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le brun venait de se jeter sur lui et l'embrassait passionnément. Quand il se décolla, Kakashi pouvait lire la joie dans les yeux du professeur.

**Kakashi**:" Iruka, deux minutes, je n'ai pas fini. Je voudrais te demander autre chose."

Iruka se recula et observa son amant avec attention.

**Kakashi**:" Euh... Voilà... En fait, j'en ai discuté avec l'Hokage et si tu es d'accord... Je voudrais que l'on adopte un enfant... Mais seulement si tu es d'accord."

Iruka regardait son amant, il était sur un nuage, Kakashi venait de le demander en mariage et en plus il voulait fonder une famille. Il était, ce soir, l'homme le plus heureux de Konoha. Kakashi quant à lui, attendait la réponse à ses deux questions.

**Iruka**:" Oui je le veux."

**Kakashi**:" Oui, pour laquelle de question?"

**Iruka**:" Pour les deux, tu viens de faire de moi l'être le plus heureux et le plus chanceux ce soir."

Dans le parc, deux autres personnes se promenaient, Sakura et Lee profitaient de la douceur de la nuit. Les deux jeunes venaient d'être témoins de ce qui ce passait entre Iruka et Kakashi. C'est avec un sourire complice qu'ils s'éloignèrent des deux amoureux. Lee regardait la jeune fille, il avait longuement discuté avec elle et avait décidé de ne pas l'abandonner. Il lui promit de rester près d'elle, Sakura lui avait souri et l'avait remerciée. Elle venait de se trouver un allié de taille pour l'aider.

Naruto et Sasuke venaient d'arriver à la maison, ils avaient eu du mal à rentrer s'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes pour s'embrasser ou se caresser. Sasuke avait même pensé qu'il allait faire l'amour à Naruto dans la rue. Il avait été ramenés à la réalité par un bruit et un gloussement. Le brun observait son amant, le désir pouvait se lire dans les yeux de ce dernier. Naruto s'avança lentement vers Sasuke. Le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond lui promettait une longue et très agréable nuit.

L'Uchiwa se blottit dans les bras du kitsune, les lèvres de Naruto couraient sur le corps de son amant au fur et à mesure qu'il le déshabillait. Sasuke était parcouru de frissons de plaisir, les mains du blond qui se promenaient sur son corps le faisaient trembler de désir. Mais ce que voulait le brun, c'était que Naruto aille plus vite, son corps lui avait manqué, il voulait le sentir contre lui. Naruto lui aussi était impatient. Tout en caressant son amant, il le préparait et quand il le sentit prêt, il le pénétra. Ils firent l'amour dans un mélange de brutalité et de douceur. Chacun tour à tour pénétrant son partenaire. C'est épuisés et heureux que tous deux s'endormirent, leurs deux corps enlacés comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Une forme se matérialisa près du lit des deux amants. Yondaime observait les deux garçons, son regard était doux et triste à la fois. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda son fils.

_# Tu sais maintenant ce qu'est l'amour, il faut juste que tu sois capable de le lui dire.#_

Dans la forêt de Konoha, au camp de l'Akatsuki.

**Kisame**:" Itachi, je viens de recevoir les ordres. Il faut agir le plus rapidement possible."

**Itachi**:" Dans un mois tout sera terminé."

L'akatsuki se décidait ce soir à en terminer au plus tôt.

**Fin du chapitre...**

* * *

**Orochi**: Je suis aveugle

**Kyubi**: C'est quoi ce truc?!

**Orochi**: Sanzo, tu as écrit quoi... Mais... Mais c'est horrible... C'est de la guimauve...

**Kyubi**: Rendez-nous notre Sanzo !

**Orochi: (se tourne vers les autres) **C'est de votre faute... Voilà ce qu'est devenu notre auteur, une psychopathe…

**Naru**: Ben, il est mimi ce chapitre.

**Sasu**: Je confirme, très très mimi. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut être que mon frère reste là où il est...

**Kakashi**: Sanzo tu ne dis rien...

**Sanzo: (sur son ordi, ne lève même pas la tête)** Si je ne récupère pas mon Itachi... Je fais un sasutenten et narulee...

**Sasu et Naru**: QUOI !!!

**Sanzo**: C'est simple, pas d'Itachi égal miel et guimauve...

**Misty**: La, j'en reviens pas. Je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait pondre un truc comme ça.

**Kyubi**: Tu peux parler. Tu as bien aidé Arkel à mettre Itachi à la porte.

**Misty:** Mais je pensais pas du tout que ça donnerait CA.

**Orochi**: Même si je suis pas trop d'accord pour ça, il faudrait qu'Itachi revienne vite.

**Naru**: Laisse le où il est. Moi ce chapitre me convient parfaitement.

**Sasu**: Oui c'est vrai, mais moi je préfère le chapitre du citron.

**Misty**: NON NON et NON. On a dit plus de citron.

**Kyubi**: Bon... De toute manière, Itachi ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

**Sanzo**: Je me sens inspirée, si je faisais une belle histoire d'amour entre... Tsunade et Orochi...

**Tsunade**: Hors de questions, retrouvez-moi Itachi de suite.

**Orochi**: Sasuke-kun si tu as encore d'autres bonnes idées de ce genre là. Tu risques de devenir le ninja le plus rechercher...

* * *

**Nouveau rapport de Kakashi** (Je suis de nouveau de corvée) Chère Hokage voici mon nouveau rapport de mission** (j'attends toujour les secours.)**

Mon entrainement de ninja à porter ses fruits. Après avoir été envoyé chez plusieurs lecteurs de Sanzo, je sais maintenant ce qu'est l'enfer. Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quelle mission du moment que je puisse fuir cet endroit. Pendant mon séjour ailleurs, j'ai appris que Sanzo n'était pas la seule à faire souffrir les personnages. J'ai pu croiser plusieurs autres shinobi qui souffrent tout autant que nous.

**1**: Sanzo nous fait une grosse déprime depuit le départ d'Itachi.. **(Sasuke à partiellement obtenu ça vageance)**

**2**: Bien qu'ayant ressortit tout les psychopates de la cave de chez Sanzo, son moral est toujour au plus bas..

**3**: Orochi, kyubi et Misty en on après Sasuke et pensent qu'il est responsable de ce qui à était écris pour le chapitre 7

**4**: La disparition de mes Icha icha n'est toujours pas résolu.

Petit mot pour les lecteurs de Sanzo-sama. Orochi, Kyubi et Tsunade laissent Sasuke à qui le veut, ils ne veulent pas l'avoir dans les pattes pour la préparation de la prochaine fic de Sanzo... **(il parait qu'il doit souffrir)**...

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre laissé une reviews que l'on sache si on continue dans la guimauve... Ou si vous voulez retrouver le Sanzo pervers qui aime nous faire souffrir**...(Kakashi en larme) **Laissez des reviews aussi.


	8. Chap 8 La promesse d'une fleur de cerisi

**Sanzo- sama**: Coucou, c'est moiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**Neji:** C'est sûr, c'est pas la fée clochette...

**Neji visite le mur de mon appart...**

**Sanzo-sama: **Chers lecteurs MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... Bon alors, dans ce chapitre nous allons revisiter tous les autres chapitres (En somme un super retour en arrière) A chaque fois que je vais entrer dans l'histoire d'un chapitre la phrase sera signalé par ceci ( ** Naruto**) Vous allez découvrir ce qui n'était pas présent dans les chapitres précédent et ils vont vous dévoiler bien des choses... Les chapitres seront le 1, 2, 4, 6, 7...

* * *

**Naru:** Sanzo, pourquoi tu pleures?

**Sanzo:** J'ai cru que je le finirais jamais ce chapitre...

**Sakura**: Ben, il était temps que j'entre en scène...

**Sanzo: (rire super démoniaque qui commence à se démoder)** Oui, il était temps...

**Sakura:** Dans ce chapitre, je fais quoi alors?!

**Misty**: La cruche, comme d'hab...

**Naru**: Tu meurs, comme d'hab...

**Kakashi:** Tu souffres, comme d'hab...

**Sakura**: SANZOOOOOOO tu dis rien...

**Sanzo, boit son thé, allume sa clo...**

**Kisame**: Tu devais pas arrêter ce truc là?! J'ai failli mourir à cause de ça!

**Sanzo:** Qui me parle?

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La promesse d'une fleur de cerisier...**

La fête battait son plein, tout le village était animé. Un groupe de jeune ninjas se dirigeaient vers le mont des Hokage pour pouvoir contempler le feu d'artifice qui allait débuter dans quelques minutes. Ino leur avait proposé ce lieu pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Ils étaient tous en grande discution, les rires s'élevaient.

Naruto regardait son amant, depuis le début de la journée, il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, au moment où il allait lui parler les premiers feu d'artifice retentirent dans le ciel.

**Naru**_:" Et merde!" _

Sasuke intriguait regarda son kitsune, il se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres.

**Sasu**:" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Naruto prit la main du brun dans la sienne, le fixa droit dans les yeux, prit une longue inspiration.

**Naru**: _" Sasuke je t'ai..."_

Naruto se retrouva plaqué à terre par Neji, Sasuke venait d'éviter les kunaï qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Le Hyuga qui se trouvait toujours près du renard activa son byakugan aussitôt imité par Hinata.

**Hinata**: " Sasuke à ta gauche!"

**Neji**: " Kiba droit devant toi!"

**Shikamaru**: " Combien ils sont?!"

**Neji**:" Quatre... Non, cinq..."

Les ninjas qui venaient d'attaquer le groupe sortirent de l'ombre. Les jeunes ninjas purent facilement les identifier, une longue tunique noir où se dessinait des nuages rouge.

**Sasu**:" L'Akatsuki!"

**Itachi**:" Heureux de te revoir petit frère."

Shikamaru se demandait comment l'Akatsuki avait pu s'introduire dans le village et comment savait-il ou trouver Naruto ce soir. Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'approfondir la question, Sasuke venait de s'élancer vers son frère.

Neji, lui se trouvait face à Daidara, Kiba et Hinata faisaient front à Tobi. Shikamaru examinait les combats tout en cherchant les meilleurs stratégies à adopter, il remarqua que deux personnes étaient absentes dans le combat.

**Shikamaru**: Neji ! Combien en avais-tu repéré?!"

**Neji**:" CINQ..."

**Shikamaru**:" Merde! Ou sont les deux autres? Tenten, Shino restaient près de Naruto... Shino envoie tes insectes... Il faut prévenir l'Hokage.."

**Hinata**:" Deux autres personnes se rapprochent, ils sont rapides..."

**Choji**:" De quel côté?!"

**Hinata**:" Par la droite... "

**Ino**:" SAKURA...LEE..."

**Sakura**:" TENTEN... SHINO... DERRIERE..."

Les deux shinobi se tournèrent, devant eux, se tenait Kisame, son épée prête à s'abattre sur Naruto. Avant que Tenten n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'arme s'abaissait sur le renard.

Le corps de Sakura s'effondra sur le kitsune, l'épée du requin venait de lui déchirer le torse. La kunoichi avait protégé Naruto en s'interposant et en prenant l'attaque de plein fouet. Sasuke qui avait suivi toute la scène se précipita vers Naruto, celui-ci soutenait Sakura qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

**Sasu**:" Pourquoi tu as fais ça, je croyais que tu le détestais?!"

Naruto regardait avec horreur la blessure de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, lui non plus ne comprenait pas son geste. La main de Sakura, se posa tendrement sur la joue du renard...

**Sakura**:" Tu vois... J'ai... Tenu ma...Promesse... Petit... Frèr..."

**Petit retour en arrière: Retour vers les chapitres...**

** Naruto** se trouvait devant la stèle des héros, il pleurait, les mots de Sakura résonnaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait les faire taire. Il avait refoulé cette souffrance depuis des années et celle-ci sortit en une seule vague, la douleur, la peine, la haine, l'abandon, tous cela lui arrivait en une seule fois et il s'écroula pris de nausées, de tremblements et de sanglots à cet instant précis rien ne pouvait le consoler.

Sakura se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement de Sasuke, ce qu'elle venait de faire été horrible, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, elle avait voulu faire réagir Sasuke, mais sa colère envers le garçon était encore trop présente. Non, il ne fallait pas laisser les remords l'envahir, pas maintenant, pas encore. Si, elle voulait mener à bien son plan, il fallait en passer par là. Même si au fond, elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui pardonner.

Le lendemain, Ino apprit à la jeune fille que par sa faute, Naruto se trouvait à l'hôpital, elle ne put obtenir aucune autre information de la blonde.

Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de voir le kitsune pour avoir des nouvelles, mais à chaque fois elle se faisait exclure de l'hôpital.

** Le troisième** jour, elle put s'introduire sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle se posta près de la chambre du blond, dix minutes plus tard elle vit Shikamaru et Sasuke en sortir. Elle s'apprêtait à y entrer quand elle vit une femme s'introduire furtivement dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de la porte et surveilla ce qui se passait dans la pièce, la seule chose qu'elle put voir était une kunoichi penchée sur Naruto marmonnant et tenant un kunai près de la gorge du renard. Sakura entra pour stopper la personne, mais celle-ci se sauva par la fenêtre. La jeune fille s'approcha de Naruto, soigna la blessure sur son cou, puis posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Quand elle la retira, elle vit le garçon qui la dévisageait et remarqua la panique dans son regard. Les appareils qui étaient branchés sur le renard s'affolèrent ce qui alerta les infirmières.

**Infirmière**:" Vite! Faites appeler l'Hokage! Et vous, sortez de cette chambre! Que lui avez-vous fait pour le mettre dans cet état?"

Sasuke entra en courant dans la chambre, il vit Sakura qui se tenait près du lit de Naruto.

**Sasu**:" BARRE TOI JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU L'APPROCHES."

La colère déformait les traits de Sasuke, il porta son attention sur Naruto. Dans le lit, le renard se débattait. La terreur marquait son visage, des larmes coulaient, il essayait de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait.

L'état de Naruto lui glaçait le sang, elle ne pensait pas que les paroles qu'elle lui avait dite aurait-tu un tel impact sur lui.

Tsunade entra dans la chambre suivi de Gaara.

**Tsunade**:"Que se passe t'il ici?! Sakura que fais-tu là?! Cette chambre t'est interdite. C'est ma dernière mise en garde tu ne t'approches plus de Naruto. Si je te vois encore près de lui ou si tu lui adresses la parole, je te fais mettre aux arrêts et tu seras jugée par tes pères"

Elle vit Sasuke se précipiter vers le kitsune, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, oui, pour lui, elle continuerait ce qu'elle venait de commencer.

Le contact du brun calma le renard, Sasuke se décolla, ce qui eut pour effet de faire paniquer le kitsune. L'Uchiwa le remarqua, il sourit à Tsunade pour montrer à Naruto qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le renard passa alors son regard dans la salle, il dévisagea toutes les personnes présentes, quand il posa ses yeux sur Sakura, il fut pris de violents tremblements. La jeune fille qui n'avait pas cessé d'observer Naruto comprit qu'il la prenait pour celle qui était entrée avant elle. Gaara attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la traîna vers la sortie. Quand ils furent dans le couloir c'était le regard d'un Kazekage furieux qui se posa sur elle... Elle vit Sasuke sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers eux, elle avait fait un choix et devait si tenir jusqu'au bout. Même si pour cela elle devait tout perdre.

**Sakura**:" Sasu-kun si je fais ça c'est pour toi! Je ne veux pas que ce démon te tue! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sai, qui passait pour les nouvelles, venait de lui coller un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac.

**Sai**:" Plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus tu me dégoûtes ! Dire que tu dis être notre amie, si c'est ce genre d'amitié que tu donnes tu peux te la garder."

Elle ne chercha même pas à se justifier, pour pouvoir arriver à ce qu'elle voulait, il faudrait qu'elle soit méprisée de tous. Tous les jeunes ninjas qui étaient passés voir Naruto furent témoin de l'altercation. La kunoichi se releva, observa ses amis, aucun ne faisait un geste envers elle. C'est droite et fière qu'elle passa devant eux en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait réussi la première étape.

** Plusieurs** semaines après l'incident de l'hôpital, Sakura se retrouvait seule. Plus personne ne voulait travailler avec elle, de toute manière, c'était le but recherché. Cependant, elle eut la surprise de voir un ambu venir lui dire que la Gondaime voulait la voir.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade lui annonça que dorénavant elle travaillerait avec Shizune. Sakura ne pouvait espérer mieux, deuxième étape atteinte. Le fait de pouvoir toujours connaître les faits et geste de Naruto allait lui faciliter la tâche. Mais elle n'avait pas que le renard à surveiller...

Sakura se rendit le lendemain au bureau de Shizune.

**Shizune**:" Entre Sakura."

**Sakura**:" On m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec vous maintenant."

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sakura travaillait avec Shizune. Ce jour-là elle était en congé. Elle en profita pour sortir de Konoha et aller s'entraîner. Après avoir fini son entraînement, Sakura se dirigea vers la clairière. Elle savait que plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki devaient venir récupérer des informations. Elle aperçut Itachi en grande discussion puis prendre plusieurs rouleaux et sortir de la clairière. Sakura ne partit pas de suite, elle guettait la personne qui avait donné les renseignements à l'Akatsuki. Quand celle-ci se tourna pour partir, la kunoichi put parfaitement l'identifier, maintenant elle avait la preuve de ses soupçons.

Sakura sortit de la clairière en faisant attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cependant elle ne remarqua pas les ninjas qui s'étaient postés aux alentours et prit la direction du village. Les informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir allaient pouvoir l'aider pour la suite.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Shizune, elle avait eu accès à plusieurs dossiers intéressants, notamment sur Naruto. Elle savait que deux ambus le surveillaient 24h sur 24h et cela depuis le problème avec Sasuke. Ce qui lui permettrait d'agir plus librement sans se soucier de la sécurité du renard.

**Ninja 2**: " Regardez par là !

**Sai**: " Et merde! C'est pas vrai... Sakura."

Elle voulait éclaircir certains points qui étaient encore assez flous, mais elle avançait dans ses recherches.

**Sakura**_:" Sasuke je fais ça pour ton bonheur, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Naruto, un peu de patience, j'y suis presque."_

Deux jours après Sakura avait croisé Naruto, Sasuke et Iruka dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage, elle perçut la réaction du renard quand il la vit. Naruto s'était rapproché de Sasuke et avait mit sa main dans la sienne. La kunoichi remarqua que quand le brun parlait avec Naruto de la tendresse apparaissait dans son regard. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Shizune.

**Shizune**:" Iruka, Sasuke, je peux vous parler?"

Sakura se demandait pourquoi Shizune avait éloigné Sasuke et Iruka de Naruto, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que le renard ne devait se retrouver en aucune circonstance seul avec elle. C'était les ordres de L'Hokage. Les deux hommes partirent en direction de cette dernière.

Shizune regardait du coin de l'oeil Sakura tout en discutant avec les deux hommes. Quand la discussion prit fin, Sasuke appela Naruto, avant que se dernier ne rejoigne l'Uchiwa. La kunoichi s'adressa à lui.

**Sakura**:" Il perdra la vie par ta faute, ne l'oublie pas... Naruto, il faut que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il représente pour toi."

Elle avait murmuré ses paroles que seul le renard avait entendues. Sakura tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment. La jeune fille lui avait dit cela, car elle gardait en mémoire la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tsunade. Elle savait ce que représentait le brun pour lui et connaissait aussi les sentiments de Sasuke envers lui.

**Bien, ici nous avons un retour en arrière dans le retour en arrière: ( la discussion de Naru et Tsunade) et celle de Sai et Sasu)**

**Naru**:" Tsunade, tu sais je suis heureux. Le village est protégé, je sais qui est mon père... Et je crois que je suis amoureux."

**Tsunade**:" Tu crois ou tu en es sûr?"

**Naru**:" J'en suis sûr. Je l'aime, oui c'est bien ça, je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke."

Derrière la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, Sakura avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle était pétrifiée, Naruto aimait son Sasuke. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Un sentiment de haine envers le jeune renard s'infiltra en elle, mais aussi un sentiment de tristesse..

Plusieurs années après cette discution, Sakura avait surprise la conversation de Sai et de Sasuke.

**Sai**:" Oui le Kazekage. Pourquoi tu croyais que j'allais te dire que c'était Naruto."

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sai avait trouvé juste, il sourit au jeune Uchiwa.

**Sai**:" Tu devrais le lui dire, non. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose."

**Sasu**:" Je ne crois pas. Naruto est quelqu'un de franc et de spontané. S'il avait les mêmes sentiments, cela ferait longtemps qu'il me l'aurait dit."

Sakura avait compris que jamais Sasuke ne serait à elle. Le désespoir l'envahit, elle en était écœurée. Dans son esprit, Naruto venait de la trahir. Quand à Sasuke, il venait de piétiner ses sentiments.

Non en y réfléchissant bien, Sasuke lui avait toujours prouvé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle se devait de grandir, sortir de son rêve. Et puis d'un côté, il valait mieux Naruto que Ino...

Perdu dans ses pensées la jeune fille n'avait pas fait attention à la personne qui s'était approché.

" Tu vas le laisser partir sans réagir?!"

**Sakura**:" Que faites-vous là?!

" Rien de particulier. J'observe."

**Sakura**:" De toute façon je l'ai déjà perdu."

" Il n'est pas le seul Uchiwa encore vivant."

Sakura n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle comparer Sasuke à Itachi. Elle comprit que pour cette fille, n'importe quel Uchiwa lui ferait l'affaire.

**Fin du petit retour en arrière... Dans le retour en arrière...**

** Naruto** était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage en réfléchissant sur le sort de Sai. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait équipe ensemble. Sai l'avait même aidé à sauver Sasuke, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi... Il se sentait impuissant et cela le contrariait beaucoup.

**Sakura**:" Bonjour Naruto, tu as l'air bien pensif."

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. A la vue de Sakura, la colère du renard s'intensifia et ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge feu.

**Sakura**:" Je vois que le démon ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et c'est réciproque. Mais si tu veux aider Sai, tu devrais me suivre et m'écouter."

Sakura fit signe à Naruto de le suivre, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour que personne ne soit témoin de la conversation.

**Sakura**: " Naruto écoute-moi, je sais que pour l'instant tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Mais si je te dit qu'un traître se trouve actuellement dans le bureau de l'Hokage..."

Naruto attrapa violemment la jeune fille part les épaules, son regard lui intimait l'ordre de continuer.

**Sakura**:" Je peux t'aider à sauver Sai, il faut juste que tu m'aide à créer une diversion."

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Sakura expliquait son plan à Naruto, le renard l'avait écouté et n'avait pas bougé. Quand elle eut fini, il se tourna vers l'arbre qui était à côté et asséna un violent coup de poing. Naruto ne faisait pas confiance à la kunoichi, mais tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire semblait plausible. Sakura soupira de soulagement, Naruto venait d'accepter son plan bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage, quand il croisa Kakashi dans le couloir. Le renard lui fit signe de le suivre, Naruto expliqua au ninja copieur tout ce que venait de lui dire Sakura, grâce à son sharingan Kakashi avait pu aisément lire sur les lèvres du kitsune.

Sakura attendait Naruto devant la stèle. Elle devait se rendre avec lui au camp de l'Akatsuki. Le renard arriva, elle expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Naruto fit un clone et l'envoya chez Sasuke pour qu'il prenne sa place. Il partit de son coté, accompagné de Sakura et prirent la direction du nord. Le chemin était plus long, mais ils ne feraient aucune rencontre imprévue.

Ils leurs avaient fallu près de deux heures pour arriver au camp. Ils ne virent qu'une seule personne. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sai. Sakura proposa à Naruto de se séparer pour mieux rechercher le dessinateur. Elle lui indiqua une direction et prit l'opposée.

Naruto qui avait suivi des yeux Itachi, le vit se pencher sur Sai. Il n'entendit pas se que disait l'Uchiwa à son prisonnier. Quand ce dernier se releva et tourna la tête dans la direction du renard.

**Itachi**:" Sors de là, tu n'es pas encore très doué pour cacher ton chakra."

Naruto sortit de l'endroit où il se trouvait et se prépara au combat. Itachi sourit, il allait pouvoir tester la puissance du Kyubi. Ce n'était pas Naruto qui l'intéressait dans ce combat mais plutôt le démon.

Tout ce que devait faire le renard était de gagner du temps pour que Sai puisse être délivré. Le kitsune se trouvait devant un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Sasuke, il en déduisit que ce devait être Itachi.

Mais tomber directement sur lui... N'était pas prévu dans le plan...

Sakura, regardait le combat entre Naruto et le déserteur, elle ne s'était pas attendue à la présence de Kakashi et fut surprise de le voir délivrer Sai. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant elle, car celui-ci la contrariait un peu. Elle devait agir au plus vite avant que les autres n'arrivent. Si les membres de l'Akatsuki revenaient maintenant, Naruto se retrouverait dans une situation plus complexe.

Le combat était perdu pour Naruto. Sakura se prépara à intervenir pour sortir le blond de cette situation, elle fit un rapide calcul de la stratégie à adopter.

Itachi était déçu, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus divertissant. Il asséna à Naruto un coup de poing en plein estomac, le renard se plia en deux et tomba genoux à terre.

**Itachi**:" Je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux venant de ta part. Enfin... Maintenant que j'ai mis la main sur toi…"

Naruto releva la tête et fixa Itachi droit dans les yeux. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du renard.

Sakura qui se préparait à intervenir, fut très surprise de voir que c'était un clone de Naruto qui était avec elle, elle s'était fait avoir par ce renard de malheur. Elle sourit de façon ironique, _ne dit-on pas rusé comme un renard_. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elle rentre au village, l'atmosphère dans le camp de l'Akatsuki n'était pas au beau fixe.

Sakura rentrait à Konoha très discrètement. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu, cet incident allait peut être lui apporter plus de problèmes. Enfin, elle savait que Naruto ne dirait rien sur elle. De ce côté-là, tout irait bien.

Quand Sakura arriva au village trois ambu l'attendaient puis elle fut arrêtée et torturée. L'interrogatoire dura trois jours, la jeune fille ne voulait pas révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle se devait de réparer son erreur. Au bout du troisième jour, c'est à bout de force qu'elle se mit à parler. Tsunade s'approcha de son élève, elle lui sourit et défit les sceaux qui la maintenait prisonnière.

**Tsunade**:" Bien, dans ce cas termine ce que tu as commencé. Rien ne changera, tu seras toujours surveillée et je ne mettrai personnes au courant. Cela te convient?"

Sakura sourit à son senseï, elle hocha la tête et s'écroula d'épuisement. Ibiki l'emporta, Sakura devrait désormais loger dans un appartement spécifique. Bien que Tsunade lui avait dit que rien ne changerait, elle tenait à assurer la sécurité de Sakura. La jeune fille devrait désormais faire ses rapports à Ibiki, celui-ci choisi deux ninjas qu'il plaça pour la surveillance de la kunoichi.

Depuis leurs retour de la mission de sauvetage, Sakura était de plus en plus surveillée et n'avait plus la possibilité d'agir aussi librement.

** Quand** la jeune fille aux cheveux roses fut totalement rétabli, Tsunade la fit appeler. Elle discuta un moment avec elle et lui dit que certaines parties du bâtiment lui étaient interdites. La Gondaime lui expliqua qu'elle devait agir de cette façon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pour qu'elle puisse terminer sa mission. La kunoichi ne dit rien et sortit du bureau, Lee l'attendait devant la porte.

**Sakura**:" Tu n'es pas à la fête avec les autres ?"

**Lee**:" Non, j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas te perdre de vue."

**Sakura**:" Pas très palpitante comme mission. Enfin. Tu n'as rien de prévu alors ?"

**Lee**:" Non, pourquoi ?"

**Sakura**:" Viens, je t'invite à manger."

Sakura et Lee profitaient de la douceur de la nuit. Les deux jeunes venaient d'être témoins de ce qui ce passait entre Iruka et Kakashi. C'est avec un sourire complice qu'ils s'éloignèrent des deux amoureux. La kunoichi venait d'expliquer à Lee se qu'elle avait découvert. Le jeune homme l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Il regarda la jeune fille et décida de ne pas l'abandonner. Il promit de rester près d'elle, Sakura avait souri et l'avait remercié. Elle venait de se trouver un allié de taille pour l'aider.

**Lee**:" Sakura, pourquoi le jour de l'anniversaire tu as dit ces mots horrible à Naruto?"

**Sakura**:" Pour faire réagir Sasuke. Tu sais je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles iraient aussi loin. Je crois que d'une manière, j'ai laissé ma colère et la jalousie prendre le dessus."

**Lee**:" Tu t'es faite beaucoup d'ennemis ce soir là."

**Sakura**:" Ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait le plus mal."

**Lee**:" Ah bon!"

**Sakura**:" Quand j'ai découvert que Naruto et Sasuke étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, j'étais en colère, je perdais à jamais mon amour de jeunesse. Et, j'en voulais énormément à Naruto. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la douleur diminuait et je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas si amoureuse. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est moi, en prononçant ces mots, j'ai trahi celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère."

**Lee**:" Pourquoi était tu en colère ce soir là?"

**Sakura**:" Tu ne le sais peut être pas, Naruto va mourir pour ces vingt et un ans si cet imbécile de Sasuke ne lui avoue pas qu'il aime."

La kunoichi raconta à Lee la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre Naruto et Tsunade deux an plus tôt. Il avait assimilé tout ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**Lee**:" Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela? Il n'avait pas le droit de se sacrifier sans nous en parler avant."

Sakura sourit, d'une certaine manière Naruto avait réussi à se faire aimer de tous. Elle prit le visage de Lee entre ses mains, lentement rapprocha le sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celle du brun avant de se perdre dans un tendre baiser.

L'Akatsuki était de plus en plus sur les nerfs, la capture de Naruto avait été un véritable fiasco et cela leur faisait prendre un retard considérable. Ce qui mettait Itachi de très mauvaise humeur et il faut dire qu'elle était arrivée à point nommé. C'est donc sur elle que la fureur de l'Uchiwa se déversa. Au bout de dix minutes, Kisame se permit d'intervenir, pensant qu'il valait mieux la garder encore vivante.

**Kisame**:" Hm, Itachi, tu risques de la tuer là. On peut encore en avoir besoin."

**Deidara**:" Ta compassion me surprend Kisame."

Ce dernier posa un regard méprisant sur lui. Puis il reporta son attention sur Itachi, celui-ci la jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de Tobi.

**Tobi**:" Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?!

**Itachi**:" Ce que tu veux!"

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Tobi, il savait comment il allait passer le temps. Il partit avec elle en direction de la grotte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Elle essayait de se débattre, elle savait très bien quel genre de traitement il lui réservait. Plus elle se débattait plus cela l'excitait. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris et des pleurs s'élevaient dans la grotte

**Kisame**:" Lui, il risque vraiment de la tuer."

Itachi haussa les épaules lui montrant ainsi qu'il se fichait cordialement de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Deidara émit un long soupir et se dirigea vers la grotte. Il arriva près de Tobi, l'agrippa par l'épaule et le propulsa loin de sa victime. Deidara se pencha sur elle.

**Deidara**:" Ce n'est pas par compassion que j'ai fait cela, seulement, on a encore besoin de toi pour entrer dans Konoha. Alors à l'avenir, Shizune, évite de contrarier Itachi."

Ino qui était assise sur un rocher avait regardé la scène sans bouger, elle s'approcha d'Itachi et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

**Ino**: " Vous pourrez intervenir le jour de la fête du printemps."

Itachi se tourna vers elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts et rapprocha son visage du sien.

**Itachi**:" Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas."

**Revenons à la bonne époque...**

Naruto regardait avec horreur la blessure de son amie, lui non plus ne comprenait pas son geste. La main de Sakura, se posa tendrement sur la joue du renard...

**Sakura**:" Tu vois... J'ai... Tenu ma...Promesse... Petit... Frèr..."

Naruto et Sasuke virent avec effroi retomber la main de la kunoichi sur le sol, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient en train de se fermer lentement. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible, elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse.

**Sakura**:" Par...don..ne...moi... Na...ru..to.."

**Sasu**:" Ino, viens l'aider vite..."

La blonde ne bougeait pas. Sasuke regarda de son côté, il vit que Shikamaru avait placé son kunai sous la gorge d'Ino...

**Shikamaru**:" Dis-moi, Ino, comment l'Akatsuki savait que l'on serait ici se soir?"

**Fin du chapitre...**

* * *

**Petit bonus... (cadeau...) Un dessin sur un désert de sable...**

( L'histoire se passe quelques mois avant le retour de Sasuke...)

Naruto et Sai étaient partis en mission pour le village de Suna, depuis leur départ le renard n'arrêtait pas de parler de Gaara. Le dessinateur n'en pouvait plus, deux heures de « Gaara par-ci », « Gaara par-là ». Il se demandait si tuer Naruto au cour de la mission passerait pour un acte de trahison...

**Naru**:" Sai, tu m'écoutes. Je suis sûr que Gaara va te plaire."

Sai se demandait de quoi le kitsune pouvait bien lui parler... _Lui plaire_... Naruto avait de drôles d'idées en ce moment. Enfin, Naruto restait Naruto, qu'ajouter de plus à cela...

Les deux garçon arrivèrent au village du sable, ils furent accueilli par Temari. La jeune fille scruta Sai dans les moindres détails, elle sourit comme si son inspection l'avait satisfaite.

**Temari**:" Tu avais raison Naruto. Je suis sûr que ça peux marcher."

Sai avait un très mauvais, mais très mauvais pressentiment, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient en tête. Temari conduisit les deux garçons jusqu'à Gaara, elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir d'ouvrir la porte du bureau que Naruto entra comme une tornade pour se jeter dans les bras du Kazekage. Sai qui avait suivit Temari, observait le spectacle. Gaar,a sous le choc, était tombé sur le sol, Naruto à califourchon sur lui. La blonde souriait tendrement devant ce tableau, Naruto était la seule personne qui agissait aussi librement envers son frère. Temari repensa aux paroles qu'un jour le renard lui avait dite.

**Naru**:" Tu sais Temari, je considère Gaara comme mon frère et je ne permettrais jamais à personne de lui refaire du mal... C'est un secret, alors garde cela pour toi. Ok."

Cela faisait dix jours que Sai se trouvait au village de Suna, aucune mission ne leur était confié. Il se demandait pourquoi on les avait envoyé. Ses réflexions furent stoppés par Naruto qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

**Naru**:" SAIIIII, on va faire un tour avec Gaara... Tu viens ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Et Sai, fut traîné par un renard surexité, sans pour autant savoir où ils allaient...

**Sai**:" _Les sources chaudes !... Pourquoi?... Et pourquoi, il sourit comme ça?..."_

Gaara qui se tenait près de Naruto, scrutait le lieu comme si son regard pouvait faire disparaître cet endroit. Quand Sai se tourna vers eux, il fut étonné de voir que le visage du Kazekage avait maintenant la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, bien sûr Sai, avec son tact habituel, fit plusieurs réflexions au renard qui lui valurent quelques coups. Au bout d'une heure Naruto sortit du bassin en prétextant qu'il avait soif et qu'il allait se chercher une boisson. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, toujours pas de renard. Gaara commença à sortir du bassin pour allait voir se que faisait son ami.

**Sai**:" J'avais pas remarqué que tu étais si bien foutu..."

Sous la surprise, Gaara glissa en arrière, Sai se précipita pour le rattraper. Le roux tomba directement dans les bras du dessinateur...

La suite dira que deux personnes ont découvert des sentiments au rythme de leurs cœurs...

**FIN...**

**Petit mot de Sanzo-sama**: Si l'histoire **Un dessin sur un désert de sable **intéresse quelqu'un et qu'il veuille la travailler à ma place... Ben... Il peut le faire... C'est pas que je veux pas la faire, mais j'ai une autre fic en tête qui me travaille et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur celle-là... Donc, je cède mon idée... ( au cas ou on me la demande, je donnerais le nom de la personne au prochain chapitre)

* * *

**Sanzo**: Là, c'est vraiment la fin... Bien passons aux choses sérieuses... Sasuke t'a pas la côte... Y'a que trois personnes qui t'on demandait... NYARK... NYARK

**Sasu:** Tu te marres bien... Ça y est tu as fini de te foutre de moi?

**Sanzo: (S'essuie les larmes)** Bon, tu va chez Tsuki... La fougère... Et Pandanoux, n'oublie pas de lui faire un câlin de la part de Naru...

**Sasu**: Et puis quoi encore... La vaisselle, les courses, le ménage...

**Sanzo**: Sasu... Tu sais que je t'aime... Dis, t'as vu pandanoux tout ce qu'il veut faire pour toi... Notre Sasu...

**Arkel :** Maa… que c'était choupi le passage avec Lee-kun !

**Sasuke :** T'es de retour toi ?

**Arkel :** Je vous ai manqué ?

**Naruto :** Pas vraiment !

**Naru, Sasu, Itachi, Kakashi, Kyubi, Sanzo, Misty, Arkel... Tous en coeur:** FELICITATIONS NOZIK, AKEMI LUO... Vous êtes les seuls à avoir découvert la vérité sur Sakura...

**Kakashi**: Aujourd'hui pas de rapport... Hep les jeunes n'oubliez pas les reviews...


	9. Chap 9: une fin, un espoir, un début

**Petit monologue de Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs, pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Qui est le dernier de l'histoire. Ce chapitre a été une horreur a écrire( pas d'idées, syndrome de la page blanche... les actions ne me plaisaient pas... Et j'en passe.) Et finalement j'ai réussi, je crois, pas sûre. Bref, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à le poster... Non mais je vous assure près d'un mois et demi pour écrire ça... Bon, j'ai appris récemment à répondre aux reviews... Euh mais je ne suis pas sûre de faire cela correctement, c'est vrai, si vous voyez la pagaille que je mets rien qu'en postant mes chapitres. Donc je tiens à remercier ce qui on laisser des reviews, merci ça fait très plaisir... Et je remercie se qui lise tout simplement mon histoire.

**Naru**: Ça fait très discours politique ce truc.

**Sasu**: Pour faire simple, elle avait le cerveau vide. Et elle est nulle avec un ordi.

**Itachi**: La preuve sa tour a grillé rien qu'en la voyant arriver.

**Shika**: Une vrais calamité cette fille.

**Neji**: Un désastre...

**Itachi**: Vous êtes méchants, c'est pas de sa faute si elle n'est pas douée.

**Sanzo**: Je crois que je vais finir l'histoire dans un bain de sang...

**Chapitre 9: Une fin, un espoir, un début...**

Naruto regardait avec horreur la blessure de son amie, lui non plus ne comprenait pas son geste. La main de Sakura, se posa tendrement sur la joue du renard...

**Sakura**:" Tu vois... J'ai... Tenu ma...Promesse... Petit... Frèr..."

Naruto et Sasuke virent avec effroi retomber la main de la kunoichi sur le sol, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient en train de se fermer lentement. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible ; elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse.

**Sakura**:" Par...don..ne...moi... Na...ru..to.."

**Sasu**:" Ino, viens l'aider vite..."

La blonde ne bougeait pas. Sasuke regarda de son côté. Il vit que Shikamaru avait placé son kunai sous la gorge d'Ino...

**Shikamaru**:" Dis-moi, Ino, comment l'Akatsuki savait que l'on serait ici se soir ?"

**Neji**:" Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! C'est Ino..."

**Lee**:" Oui et c'est elle qui donnait les renseignements à l'Akatsuki..."

Lee venait de se débarrasser de ses poids, pendant que Chouji avalait sa première pilule. Shino avait libéré ses insectes, et Hinata était déjà en position d'attaque aux côtés de Kiba. Sasuke se releva puis sortit son sabre.

**Sasu**:" Tenten, occupe-toi de Sakura, Itachi est à moi... Personne n'intervient."

**Itachi**:" Et tu penses être assez fort pour me vaincre ?"

**Sasu**:" Qui sait... Je pourrais te surprendre..."

Naruto leva son regard vers le brun et lui lança un merveilleux sourire... Le blond avait confiance, tout se passerait bien...

**Naru**_:" J'ai un truc important à te dire et tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir..."_

Tenten prit la place de Sasuke auprès de Sakura. Naruto regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille qui baignait dans son sang.

Il se redressa et se mit face à Kisame. Il fit alors monter son chakra et les queues de Kyûbi firent leur apparition. Ses yeux perdirent leur couleur bleue pour prendre une couleur plus dangereuse et se fendirent d'un trait noir. Les marques sur ses joues se firent plus apparentes. Les coéquipiers de Naruto furent fascinés, mais en même temps effrayés par tant de puissance.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient impressionnés de ressentir autant d'énergie et de force. Itachi, lui, n'en attendait pas moins du démon-renard.

Sasuke se précipita sur son frère. Il savait que s'il lui laissait l'avantage, Itachi ne les épargnerait pas. Il connaissait trop bien la cruauté de son frère…les deux héritiers Uchiwa se toisaient avec mépris. Sasuke activa la marque d'Orochimaru, laissant les sombres volutes se propager sur son corps. Ses deux ailes firent également leur apparition. Itachi parut surpris de cette capacité, mais en y réfléchissant, son frère avait suivi le serpent. Il avait sûrement dû accepter que le sannin fasse des expériences sur lui.

Naruto sourit en regardant son ami se transformer. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa en cet instant ; la puissance qui s'émanait de Sasuke excitait Kyûbi. Lui, avait déjà laissé le renard prendre place. Ce n'était pas parce que le démon faisait partie intégrante de Naruto qu'il allait se priver d'un combat passionnant.

Naruto s'élança à la rencontre de Kisame. Le nuke-nin vit le blond fondre sur lui et disparaître juste sous ses yeux. Kisame fut projeté contre un arbre. La vitesse du renard avait été telle qu'après avoir disparu, il s'était positionné derrière lui et l'avait frappé avec force en plein milieu du dos. Le ninja se redressa, cracha le sang qui était dans sa bouche et se tourna vers Naruto, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec celui-là, le combat allait être excitant. Kisame ramassa Samehada et se tourna vers le blond. Naruto se lançait de nouveau dans sa direction, un kunai en main. Pendant sa course, il se servit du multi-clonage et quatre autres Naruto firent leur apparition, et se positionnèrent autour de Kisame. Ce dernier, s'attendant à être attaqué de tous les côtés se mit sur ses gardes. Les cinq Naruto se jetèrent sur le nuke-nin. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser grâce à son épée qui absorba le chakra de Naruto.

**Naru**_:" Et merde ! Tant qu'il a son arme en main je ne peux pas l'approcher."_

Du sang s'écoulait du bras droit du blond. L'odeur du liquide excita Kisame, qui s'approcha lentement vers le blond. Ledit blond mit immédiatement une certaine distance entre eux. Le renard avait compris que si Samehada le touchait, il se viderait de son chakra. Kisame continuait à avancer et Naruto, lui reculait...

Les yeux de Sasuke observaient froidement son frère et se firent plus menaçants quand il le vit essayer de se diriger vers Naruto. Le brun avait compris qu'Itachi n'était intéressé que par le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Quand Itachi se déplaça vers Naruto, Sasuke fonça droit sur lui. Itachi reçu le poing de son frère de plein fouet. Le déserteur ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance de la part de Sasuke. Quand le plus âgé des Uchiwa se redressa, du sang coulait le long de sa lèvre. Il passa sa langue sur le liquide et reporta son intérêt sur son cadet... Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait ; il avait maintenant toute l'attention de son aîné. Le combat entre les deux frères était d'une violence incroyable. Sasuke évitait le regard d'Itachi sachant à quoi s'attendre s'il croisait le Sharingan. Toutes les techniques que le cadet utilisait, Itachi faisait de même, et leur combat aurait pu durer des heures, les deux Uchiwa en auraient toujours été au même point. Le combat était stérile entre eux deux et Itachi le savait, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de faire tourner l'affrontement à son avantage.

**Naru**_:" Merde... Je ne vais pas faire que reculer... Naruto, Trouve une solution..."_

_# Tu n'as qu'à lui couper le bras...Sers-toi du Futon Rasen Shuriken...#_

Naruto recommença un Kage Bushin no jutsu et les envoya sur Kisame pour faire diversion. Le ninja déserteur se débarrassa des nouveaux clones. Il fallait que le blond agisse vite, son adversaire n'était pas un débutant ; loin de là, et ça Naruto le savait. C'est avec souplesse et rapidité qu'il s'approcha de son ennemi. Il le frappa au niveau de l'épaule avec son jutsu. Le hurlement de Kisame était tel que les combats autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent. Le bras du nuke-nin se trouvait maintenant sur le sol. Naruto, quant à lui, avait mal à la main.

En entendant le cri de Kisame, Sasuke commit une erreur. Il se retrouva coincé dans la dimension créée par Itachi. Quand le cadet ouvrit les yeux, il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver dans un endroit particulièrement déplaisant pour lui. Les coups résonnaient dans la dimension, la voix de Naruto le suppliant de rentrer avec lui, et lui, lui répondant qu'il ne comprenait rien, qu'il ne savait pas ce que représentait la douleur de tout perdre. Il sentait sur son visage la pluie qui tombait ce jour-là. Sasuke fit un sourire ironique ; rien ne manquait, dans ce tableau. Itachi avait frappé fort...

**Itachi**:" Je suis étonné, je m'attendais à me retrouver au manoir de la famille..."

**Sasu**:" Hmf..."

Naruto avait concentré tellement de chakra qu'il avait la main et l'avant-bras comme brûlés. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et recommença son attaque. Mais là, il frappa directement à la gorge de son adversaire. La tête du nuke-nin tomba sur le sol ; la vitesse à laquelle avait frappé Naruto était surprenante. Les queues de Kyûbi fouettaient l'air de satisfaction. Shino remarqua le minuscule sourire cruel de Naruto. Bien que le blond ait fusionné son esprit avec celui du démon, il fallait garder à l'esprit que Kyûbi aimait le sang et les massacres.

_# Kyûbi, calme-toi. Tu vas effrayer les coéquipiers de Naruto.#_

**Kyûbi**:" Désolé, on se refait pas. Les veilles habitude sont dur à perdre. Mais tu avoueras que ton fils se débrouille bien. Et puis il le méritait, il a touché à Sakura."

**Naru**_:" Vous avez fini vous deux ?... Je ne m'entends plus penser..."_

**Kyûbi**:" Tu peux nous entendre depuis quand?"

**Naru**:" _Depuis que j'ai laissé ton chakra m'envahir... J'ai besoin de me souvenir de mes autres techniques... Tu peux faire ça Kitsune ?"_

**Kyûbi**:" Insolent... Bien sûr que je peux."

Sasuke se trouvait dans la vallée de la fin. Il observait l'illusion, et pouvait voir la souffrance de Naruto. C'est de cela qu'Itachi se servit. Il disparut de l'endroit où il était pour aller se poster devant Naruto. Itachi avait pris l'apparence de Sasuke adulte. Alors que Naruto s'arrêtait pour le regarder, Itachi le décapitait. Il réédita la scène plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois Naruto prononçait les même paroles.

**Naru**:" Pourquoi Sasuke... Pourquoi..."

Sasuke hurlait, il se sentait faible. Il essayait de bouger mais n'y arrivait pas, il baissa les yeux et vit Naruto accroché à ses jambes qui le suppliait de ne pas le quitter, de ne pas lui faire de mal. L'illusion était au tant plus forte que Sasuke ne s'était jamais pardonné ce jour-là. Itachi se pencha à l'oreille de son frère...

**Itachi**:" Tu vois, tu es faible, et toute ta vie tu ne sera qu'un perdant...

Ce fut le mot qui déclencha la fureur du brun. Alors que son aîné se trouvait près de lui, il prépara un Chidori et transperça le corps de son frère. Il venait de tuer l'âme d'Itachi. Avant de disparaître, celui-ci planta un kunai dans le ventre de Sasuke.

Quand Naruto se tourna vers l'Uchiwa, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Itachi venait de planter un kunai dans l'abdomen de Sasuke. Sans réfléchir et voyant son amant tomber au sol, le blond se précipita vers lui. Au moment où Itachi s'approcha de lui pour le capturer, Naruto passa ses doigts à l'endroit ou son sang coulait. Il posa sa main à terre...

**Naru**_:" Kuchiyose no jutsu..."_

Un énorme renard à neuf queues apparut aux côtés du blond. Les villageois qui s'étaient rapprochés regardaient le démon avec frayeur. Ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre contre Kyûbi tremblaient de terreur. Naruto s'était redressé et observait Itachi avec haine...

**Itachi**:" Tu me détestes... Alors qu'attends... Tu pour me tuer ?"

Naruto redressa la tête, se tourna vers son amant...

**Naru**:" _Excuse-moi Sasuke, mais je vais devoir le tuer à ta place..."_

Itachi se mit en position de combat et attendit que le blond passe à l'attaque. Le nuke-nin se savait condamné. Le coup de son frère ne l'avait pas raté, alors autant partir avec le démon-renard. Mais Naruto ne bougea pas, il leva les yeux vers Kyûbi...

**Naru**:"_ Kyûbi, tue mes ennemis... Déchaîne ta colère et ma haine..."_

**Kyûbi**:" Puisque j'ai ton autorisation..."

Et le renard se jeta sur Itachi. Ce dernier, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque se retrouva entre les crocs du démon. Quand le renard eût fini de jouer avec l'Uchiwa, il se tourna vers les ennemis restants. Naruto ne calculait pas ce que faisait le renard, il était penché sur le corps de Sasuke. Neji s'approcha du blond et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule.

**Neji**:" Tu crois que c'est prudent de le laisser ?"

En disant cela, le jeune Hyûga montrait Kyûbi à Naruto. Le blond, qui examinait la blessure du brun ne se tourna vers Neji qu'une fois rassuré sur l'état de Sasuke. La blessure de son ami ne le mettant pas en danger, Naruto fit signe à Hinata de s'approcher. La kunoichi se pencha sur Sasuke et commença à le soigner... Naruto sourit en regardant Neji et se dirigea vers Kyûbi.

Tsunade qui était arrivée sur la colline des Hokage, vit avec horreur le spectacle que Kyûbi offrait. Aucun membre de l'Akatsuki n'avait échappé à la fureur du démon. Les quatre membres étaient morts. Le démon ne leur avait laissé aucune chance, et lentement il s'approcha de Shikamaru et Ino.

**Kyûbi**:" Laisse-la moi, que je m'en délecte..."

Shikamaru pouvait voir les crocs teintés de rouge du renard, il sentait son souffle sur lui... En ce moment, le Nara n'en menait pas large, et il avait bien envie de lui laisser Ino.

Les villageois qui avaient vu le démon protéger les jeunes shinobi ne bougeaient pas. Ils détaillaient Kyûbi, comme si quelque chose leur avaient échappé. Puis un villageois osa dire quelque chose...

" Ce n'est pas le même chakra, celui-là est rassurant... C'est étrange je n'ai pas peur..."

Naruto, qui avait entendu la réflexion se plaça aux côtés du renard. Le démon baissa sa tête et le blond le caressa.

**Naru**:"_ Laisse-la en vie, elle sera jugée par les habitants du village."_

Une aura orange entoura Kyûbi, et l'énorme renard se retrouva avec une taille d'un renard normal. La seule chose qui le différenciait était ses neuf queues. Il se plaça près de Naruto. Le blond se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke. Tsunade était en train de refermer sa blessure, et elle leva les yeux vers Naruto. Celui-ci sourit pour la rassurer. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Quand il croisa les yeux de Naruto, le soulagement se lut dans son regard. Le blond se laissa tomber à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras...

**Naru**_:" Baka... Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça... Si tu venais à mourir, je ne survivrais pas..."_

**Sasu**:" Ne pleure pas Naruto... C'est fini... Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre..."

Naruto resserra son emprise autour du brun, il se sentait soulagé de le savoir vivant. Si Sasuke était mort aujourd'hui il n'aurait jamais survécu à la douleur, car il...

**Naru**:" Sasuke... Je t'aime... Ne me quitte plus..."

Voilà, il lui avait dit et il se sentait libre et heureux. Il lui avait enfin dit les mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de prononcer. Sasuke dévorait littéralement des yeux son kitsune. Les mots que Naruto venait de prononcer étaient tout simplement sublimes à ses oreilles.

**Sasu**:" Moi aussi je t'aime... "

**Neji**:" Bon les amoureux, c'est pas que je veuille vous déranger dans votre élan, mais là, il y a du boulot..."

**Naru**:" Neji, comment va Sakura...?"

Le Hyûga baissa la tête, se demandant comment lui dire qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Naruto aida Sasuke à se relever et tout en le soutenant pour marcher, ils se dirigèrent vers Sakura, suivis de près par Kyûbi. Les deux ninjas se penchèrent sur la kunoichi. Naruto entoura avec tendresse le corps de Sakura, les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

**Naru**:" Pourquoi as-tu fait cela onee-san...?"

**Sakura**:" Je t'avais promis de te rendre heureux... Et de te protéger...Tu t'en souviens...?"

**Naru**:" Oui, je me souviens... Ça va aller... Tu vas voir... Tout va bien se passer."

Naruto berçait doucement la jeune fille. Le regard de Tsunade avait fait comprendre au blond que Sakura était condamnée. Tout les autres ninjas entouraient les trois amis, et Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes.

**Sakura**:" Otouto, Sasuke-kun... Je voulais vous demander... Pard...on..."

C'est sur cette dernière requête que la jeune fille lâcha son dernier souffle. Autour de Naruto, tous les shinobi pleuraient en silence. Kyûbi se coucha près du blond, et leva son museau vers lui.

**Kyubi**:" Je peux faire quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat..."

_# Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu découvres les derniers sentiments qu'il te manque... Musuko..."#_

Le Yondaime venait de faire son apparition, les ninjas s'inclinèrent avec respect devant l'âme de leur ancien Hokage. Les villageois étaient surpris, mais leur étonnement vint du fait que le quatrième avait nommé Naruto "fils"...

Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour de Naruto, et il entourait à présent le blond et la kunoichi... Le blond et le brun parlèrent au même moment...

**Sasu,Naru**: " Nous n'avons rien à te pardonner, c'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser... "

_# Tu viens de découvrir le pardon et l'humilité... Kyûbi, s'il te plait.#_

**Kyûbi**:" Tu es sûr?"

Et le Yondaime sourit. Au moment où il disparut, un chakra d'une grande force sorti du renard entoura les trois ninjas... La chaleur de ce chakra était doux et apaisante. Les personnes touchées par cette énergie se sentaient rassurées. Au bout de dix minutes, l'intensité du chakra diminua. Sasuke et Naruto étaient endormis... Et Kyûbi disparut en les regardant...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le combat sur la colline des Hokage. Ino avait été arrêtée ainsi que Shizune, elles étaient maintenues prisonnières et leur procès devait avoir lieu dans un mois.

Naruto déposa une rose blanche devant la stèle des héros. Il posa sa main sur la pierre froide...

**Naru**:" Tu me manques..."

**Sasu**:" Je suis là, moi... Et puis maintenant tu as aussi..."

Naruto s'était retourné et avait posé ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant... Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se sépara à contrecœur...

Sasuke se souvenait du lendemain où ils s'étaient réveillés.

**Petit retour de quelques jours...**

Ils se trouvaient tout les deux au manoir des Uchiwa. Neji, qui était resté auprès d'eux leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et puis Naruto avait posé des questions au Hyûga. C'était au bout de dix minutes que Sasuke et Neji se stoppèrent de parler, il dévisageaient Naruto comme s'il était un animal étrange.

**Sasu**:" Depuis quand tu peux reparler..."

**Naru**:" Je crois que c'est depuis hier soir... Quand je t'ai vu blessé..."

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Tsunade venait d'arriver accompagnée de Jiraya. Elle serra le kistsune dans ses bras. Les seuls mots que Naruto lui disait étaient qu'il allait bien. Puis un bruit près d'eux avait attiré leur attention.

**Tsunade**:" Ah oui, je voulais vous parler de cela."

**Fin du petit retour...**

**Shikamaru**:" NARUTO... HOKAGE-SAMA TE CHERCHE..."

Le Nara arrivait en courant, cela faisait dix minutes que Shikamaru cherchait le blond.

**Naru**:" Que me veut ma mère?"

Même si Naruto avait retrouvé la mémoire, il continuait à considérer Tsunade, Jiraya et Iruka comme des membres de sa famille. Sasuke s'était étonné que cela ne gênât pas plus les trois personnes. Enfin, Naruto était heureux comme cela. Il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, son sourire, et tout ce qui faisait Naruto... Les villageois posaient maintenant un autre regard sur le blond, mais cela faisait quelques jours que Tsunade était inquiète, et quand elle parlait de ce qui s'était passé le soir du combat, Naruto lui disait de ne pas s'en faire.

Naruto observait son compagnon. Sasuke avait l'air heureux et apaisé. Il portait un regard très protecteur sur la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

**Shikamaru**:" Oy Naruto, Tsunade t'attend. Elle veut que tu la rejoignes au terrain d'entraînement."

Sasuke et Shikamaru avait suivi Naruto jusqu'au terrain.

Le blond eut juste le temps d'arriver que Tsunade lui colla un coup de poing. La blonde regardait Naruto se relever ; il faut dire qu'il avait fait un sacré vol. Elle se mit en position de combat, le blond fit de même. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Hokage agissait de cette manière. Les deux ninjas échangeaient les coups, Naruto en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec la blonde. Il laissa le chakra de Kyûbi l'envahir et prit rapidement le dessus sur elle. Tsunade se releva et son rire retenti dans l'air, un rire très mélodieux au oreilles de Naruto.

**Tsunade**:" Me voilà rassurée, je pensais que cette nuit-là tu avait perdu Kyûbi. Naruto ne me fais plus de telles frayeurs... Je ne voudrais pas que le nouvel Hokage se trouve en position de faiblesse maintenant."

**Naru**:" Le nouvel Hokage..."

**Tsunade**:" Eh oui, dans un mois tu prends ma place. Le conseil et moi en avons discuté et tous ont donné leur accord. Tu deviens officiellement le septième Hokage."

Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Tsunade. Il était reconnu à sa juste valeur aux yeux de tous. Dans un mois jour pour jour Naruto prendrait ses fonctions de chef du village, le jour même de ses vingt-et-un ans.

Le renard se dirigea vers son compagnon, et celui-ci le félicita. Naruto sourit à Sasuke et embrassa tendrement le petit être qui se tenait blotti dans les bras du brun.

**Epilogue: **

**Konohamaru**:" Bien vous êtes maintenant tous les trois diplômés, ce qui fait de vous des apprentis ninjas."

Les deux jeunes garçons et la jeune fille observaient leur sensei. Pour leur premier jour, le professeur avait choisi de leur faire faire un test. Il devaient voler le chapeau de l'Hokage. Une épreuve stupide, pensa la jeune fille...

**Konohamaru**:" Avant de commencer, je voudrais que vous vous présentiez les uns aux autres."

" Je suis Yuki Hyûga, j'ai treize ans et je veux devenir le meilleur ninja de ma génération."

" Moi, je suis Tsuzuki Nara, j'ai treize ans et j'aime regarder le ciel et jouer au GO avec mon père."

" Je m'appelle Sakura Uzumaki Uchiwa, j'ai quatorze ans et je serais le futur Hokage..."

Konohamaru regardait la jeune kunoichi. Elle avait les cheveux rose parsemés de mèches blondes. Ses yeux étaient couleur turquoise mais prenaient de temps en temps des reflets sombres. Elle était la plus âgée des trois car elle s'était fait recaler au dernier examen... Le multi clonage...

Le ninja se souvint du jour de la naissance de cette enfant. Le combat contre l'Akatsuki n'avait fait qu'une victime, Sakura Haruno. Devant la tristesse de Naruto, Kyûbi s'était servi d'un jutsu interdit. Il avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela allait donner. Le renard avait ramené d'une certaine manière Sakura, il s'était servit de l'âme de Yondaime et l'avait mêlée à celle de la kunoichi. Et on peut dire que la fille du septième Hokage avait un sacré tempérament ; accro au ramen, aussi populaire que Sasuke à son âge. Aussi têtue que Naruto... Enfin... Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec cette équipe.

**Konohamaru**:" Eh bien les enfants que l'épreuve commence."

Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient devant l'entrée du bâtiment officiel. Ils étaient en pleine discussion avec le Kazekage.

**Sakura**:" Papa, tu va me donner ton chapeau officiel..."

Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez...

**Naru**:" Konohamaru, quand cesseras-tu ce test stupide ? Pour l'avoir, Sakura, il te faudra venir le chercher et pour cela il te faudra passer le chef des anbu. Sasuke amuse-toi avec ta fille."

Les deux coéquipiers de Sakura se positionnèrent de manière à pouvoir soutenir leur amie. Sakura se plaça devant son père et activa ses Sharingan...

La question qui avait toujours intrigué Naruto et Sasuke était de savoir comment Sakura avait fait pour hériter du Sharingan... La seule réponse que Kyûbi leur avait fournie...

**Kyûbi**:" Imitsu..."

Pendant que les apprentis ninjas essayaient de passer, l'Hokage et le Kazekage rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, accompagnés d'un renard à neuf queues.

**Gaara**:" Tu crois que ça va aller?"

**Naru**:" Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il faut qu'elle apprenne la patience."

**Gaara**:" Et c'est toi qui dis ça..."

Les deux homme partirent sur un fou rire, tant dis qu'au dehors Sasuke observait avec fierté leur enfant...

**Fin...**

**Sasu**: ON EST LIBRES...

**Sanzo**: Dans tes rêves... Non mais avec toutes les fics que j'ai en cours...

**Naru**: Ça veut dire quoi?

**Itachi**: Je crois que Misty lui a parlé de faire une suite...

**Sanzo**: Non, pas de suite. Je vais faire une fic plus sang-ssible...

**Kakashi**: En tous cas notre calvaire est terminé... Plus de rapports, plus de vacances chez les lecteurs...

**Sanzo**: Kakashinouné... Tu oublies que j'ai d'autres histoires en cours...

**Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre... Merci de m'avoir lu... Bisous...


End file.
